Win A Date With Ivypool!
by Rebellegirl
Summary: Since the almighty Empress Tansy ended 'Win a Date With Nightcloud', Dovewing has decided to make her own show! Of course, with her boyfriend Bumblestripe, she can't have toms compete to date her, so she dragged Ivypool into it too (literally). Watch as three toms compete it out, to Win a Date With Ivypool! FULL PERMISSION FROM THE EVERLASTING EMPRESS!
1. Pilot

Win a Date with Ivypool

**Hi y'all! I, Rebellegirl, have gotten permission from the great Empress Tansy to write my own 'Win a Date With...'!**

**Dovewing loved this show when it aired, and so when she saw that it was ending, she dragged her sister into making one herself! Please either reply or PM me with toms you want Ivypool to date. And, if you want to have Dovewing replace Ivypool for some chapters, please reply or PM me as well!**

**Great StarClan, I'm so excited for this!**

**Okay, since this needs story content;**

"Will you marry me, Nightcloud?" Scourge pulled out a beautiful diamond ring. He was on TV. Win A Date With Nightcloud, to be exact.

"Aww..." Dovewing sighed dreamily. "This show is amazing!"

Later, she realized that the show was about to end forever.

"Nooooooo!" Dovewing wallowed in pity. No more toms dating Nightcloud, no more fighting, and most of all, no more Tansy. Tansy, the camera cat, was Dovewing's favorite part!

"What's all that noise?" Ivypool grumbled. She saw Dovewing crying on the floor. "Oh, for the love of StarClan, I'm cooking back here! Remember, Foxleap asked me out on a date, but didn't have the decency to have me over at his place! No, he had to have me cook. That ungrateful tom should go home and eat with his mom."

An idea came to Dovewing, what if she started her own 'Win a Date With...'! But, who would be the 'Nightcloud'? The 'Leafpool'? The camera cat?

Dovewing called up all her friends, each of which said no, or they were doing something. Dovewing sighed.

Then, she looked at Ivypool yammering on to Foxleap on her phone, and had another idea.

"Ivypool!" Dovewing yelled.

"Shut up, I'm on the phone." Ivypool stuck a hand out to Dovewing.

Dovewing grabbed the phone and smashed in.

"Hey! That's new!" Ivypool gawked.

"Not anymore. We'll get you a new one." Dovewing smiled.

"Dovewing, you're doing that smile again," Ivypool stared at Dovewing fearfully. Dovewing was doing an evil smile.

"We're doing our own TV show. And you're gonna be in it." Dovewing grabbed rope and tied Ivypool up.

"Hey, what are you doing? I don't want to be on TV!

**Review, and send in toms!**


	2. Tigerheart, Reedfeather, and Tallstar

Chapter 2 Tigerheart, Reedfeather, Tallstar.

**Wow, 5 reviews in one hour. That's amazing! Keep sending toms in!**

**And before I start, each review donates 5 mice for paying the cats. Once we get 100 mice, we can start donating to different charities like Ferncloud's home for kits**.

"Ow!" Ivypool head-butted Dovewing through her ropes. Dovewing rubbed her head with a paw.

"Put me down!"

"No! We have a show to do! You'll get paid! And a date!"

"But I don't want to-, oh wait I get paid? Sweet." Ivypool said. "Give me five mice a show and we're good."

"Two mice. I need some too; I have to do the camera and tally."

"Three mice. That's final."

"Fine." Dovewing sighed. She cut Ivypool's ropes.

"Okay, now what do I do?"

"Well, I put an ad up on TV, and cats are sending in toms to compete against each other to win a date with you!"

"Awesome." Ivypool grumbled sarcastically. "Better get my paycheck as soon as the show ends."

"You will. Now, we're at the set." The set turned out to be none other than the same studio that Nightcloud preformed in. There was a small audience, and most of them were cheering.

"Now, what do I do?"

"Sit down in that green chair." Dovewing whispered. She grabbed a microphone, hopped up to the camera stool, and looked at the audience. "Welcome to Win A Date With Ivypool! Where we torture our favorite she-cat Ivypool to go and date a tom! Today, these toms will be competing to take Ivypool to Snowfur's Shaved Ice Emporium!"

"Wait, torture?" Ivypool asked.

"No! I mean, watch Ivypool!" Dovewing said cheerfully. "Our toms today are Tigerheart, Reedfeather, and Tallstar, requested by Seahawk!"

"I have to date one of those toms?" Ivypool gawked.

"Yup!" Dovewing squeaked. "Those cards I snuck in your pocket will help you. Read from those."

"Okay, question one: what is your favorite type of candy-, wait! What kind of question is that?" Ivypool threw the card behind her.

"Idiot." Dovewing face-pawed. "Just read from them."

"Fine." Ivypool sighed. "What is your favorite movie?"

"I like the Meowinator." Tigerheart said.

"Oh my StarClan! I love the Meowinator! Arnold Clawarzenagger is in it! He's so awesome!" Ivypool squealed.

"We didn't have movies back in my time." Tallstar croaked. "We didn't have them awful whippersnapper technology and pawPhones, we had books and dolls to play with."

"That's lame." Ivypool said.

"I love Paws Purrfect. The music is great." Reedfeather said.

"Meh. That movie is okay." Ivypool said.

"Tigerheart has one point!" Dovewing fawned. "Oh Tigerheart."

"Dovewing! I thought you had Bumblestripe!" Ivypool gasped.

"Bumblestripe is stupid. I love Tigerheart." Dovewing sighed dreamily.

"Stupid she-cat." Tigerheart grumbled.

"Anyway, question two: what would you do for a Clawndike bar?" Ivypool raised an eyebrow, wanting to tell Dovewing how stupid the question was.

"I would sing 'Toddler' by Bustin Jieber." Reedfeather replied immediately. Ivypool stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Nothing; I hate Clawndike bars." Tigerheart said.

"Me too!" Ivypool squeaked.

"What are Clawndike bars?" Tallstar rasped.

"Dovewing, give Tigerheart and Tallstar a point each."

"Okay!" Dovewing squealed. Two tallies were under 'Dream Boy' and one was under Tallstar.

"Last question: what type of car do you want?" Ivypool said.

"What's a car?" Tallstar asked.

"I like Pawotyas." Reedfeather.

"Meowzada. I like the ClawX five." Tigerheart said.

"That's strange; I own a ClawX five." Ivypool said.

"Three points for Dream Boy, one for Tallstar, and zero for Reedfeather. Looks like Tigerheart won!" Dovewing said.

"I'm not your Dream Boy!" Tigerheart snapped.

"Excuse me, mister. You don't snap at my sister like that!" Ivypool snapped. She lunged at Tigerheart. The two fought for a while.

"This is stupid. And tiring." Tigerheart panted.

"I agree." Ivypool sighed.

"Hey, you still want to go to Snowfur's Shaved Ice Emporium and make-out?" Tigerheart said.

"Sure." Ivypool took Tigerheart's paw and they both walked to his car.

"Well, that concludes the first episode of Win a Date With Ivypool! Keep sending in toms!" Dovewing said from the camera.


	3. Tallstar, Lionheart, and Blackstar

Chapter 3 Tallstar, Lionheart, and Blackstar

**16 reviews?! What did I do to deserve this? And thank you, Silverdapple, for that amazing comment.**

**Quoting from the review:**

Hahaha. xD

You write just like Tansy. :)

**I am so very honored to be writing this. If it hadn't been for some of these stories on here, I wouldn't have written a lot of my stories!**

**Also; I just watched 'How to Train your Dragon 2'! Y'all need to drop everything you're doing and watch that movie. Only if you have watched 'How to Train your Dragon' first.**

**So we have 75 mice, minus 5 for pay for last chapter, so 70 mice. Once we get to 100, we will donate 5 an episode to Ferncloud's Home for Kits. Keep reviewing!**

**Anyway, on with the show!**

"So, how did your date go?" Dovewing wriggled her (Do cats have eyebrows?) eyebrows.

"It went well. We talked a lot, mainly about how annoying you ar-, I mean, about the Meowinator. Halfway through it we started making out." Ivypool shrugged. "He's such a good kisser-," Ivypool stared off into the distance.

"Snap out of it! We have another show today!" Dovewing clapped her paws in front of Ivypool's blank face.

"Huh?! Okay. Man, do we have to do this every day?"

"Yes."

"Fine." Ivypool sighed. "At least I get paid to make-out with toms."

"Okay!" Dovewing unlocked the doors, and a swarm of cats came crashing in. Everyone was so excited to see that the studio was still being used. She quickly dashed to the camera.

"Hey Dovewing!" A small ginger she-cat yelled from the crowd. Her two kits followed her.

"OMG It's Tansy! The real Tansy!" Dovewing squealed, and almost fainted.

"I was wondering if you needed a camera cat. You seem to have your hands full with the scoreboard." Tansy said.

"That would be awesome!" Ivypool said. "Now Dovewing doesn't have to take selfie videos all the time!"

"Okay." Tansy said. Dovewing jumped down from the camera stool, and Tansy hopped on.

"How much pay? Ten mice? Twenty?" Dovewing squealed.

"Just five. You can increase it if you want." Tansy shrugged. "When is the show gonna start?"

"Now." Dovewing grabbed a microphone, and looked at the audience. "Welcome to Win a Date with Ivypool! Today, three tome will be competing to take Ivypool to Pouncetail's Bouncy House Playground!"

"Why would I want to go the-," Ivypool saw one of the toms competing. He had handsome orange fur, and sparkling amber eyes. "Woah." She whispered.

"Ivypool, snap out of it!" Dovewing waved a paw in front of Ivypool's face.

"Okay, tell me who's competing."

"Today Tallstar, Lionheart, and Blackstar are competing!"

"Tallstar? He was competing last episode!"

"Well, the viewers voted him to be back on."

"Okay, fine." Ivypool sighed. She tends to do that a lot. She pulled out the bright pink index cards. "Neon pink? Really?"

"It's what Nightcloud used. Keep going."

"First question; Which is better, Pawpsi or Clawke?"

"What are those?" Tallstar croaked.

"Pawpsi is the best." Blackstar said.

"Clawke. They were the original soda. Pawpsi just copied from them." Lionheart said.

"Dovewing, give Lionheart a point." Ivypool sighed dreamily. Dovewing stopped doodling Tigerheart and put a tally under Lionheart's name.

"Got it." Dovewing went back to doodling Tigerheart.

"Next question: McPawnolds or Purrger King?" Ivypool sighed/ Dovrwing never came up with any good questions.

"For the love of StarClan, what are you young whippersnappers talking about?" Tallstar rasped.

"Neither; both are disgusting." Lionheart said.

"I have to agree with Lionheart; both are terrible. Though the nuggets make good grenades." Blackstar nodded.

"Give Lionheart and Blackstar a point each." Ivypool said.

"Two points for Lionheart, and one for Blackstar." Dovewing checked under the two names with her sparkly pink glitter pen.

"Final question; Who is your favorite cat on Earth?" Ivypool said. "Dovewing, stop making stupid question!"

"But these are some that Nightcloud used!"

"Whatever. Just answer the question, so I can get out of here." Ivypool snapped.

"Russetfur, though you probably want me to say you. But Russetfur is amazing." Blackstar stared into the crowd. A fuming Russetfur was in the back row, but now she was happy.

"What? I can't hear you!" Tallstar croaked.

"You, my dear. You are beautiful." Lionheart said. Ivypool blushed.

"Give Lionheart a point." Ivypool blushed.

"Well, it looks like Lionheart won!" Dovewing squeaked.

"It's a good thing you won! My Blackie-poo needs me!" Russetfur ran up on stage. She glared at Ivypool "Don't have Blackie-baby on this show again." She hissed.

"It's not us choosing, it's the reviewers!" Ivypool held her paws up in the air.

"Well, see us next time, and we give you the results of the date, disastrous or not." Dovewing said to the crowd. They all cheered.


	4. Stonefur, Nutwhisker, and Mudclaw

Chapter 4 Stonefur, Nutwhisker, and Mudclaw

**Aww... I only got one more review. ****L****. Well, it's better than none. Keep reviewing!**

**Okay, so we had 70 mice last chapter. Add 5 for the review, and then subtract 10 for the pay, and we get 65 mice. Keep reviewing for the pay.**

"I demand more pay!" Ivypool smashed her fist on the table. "Last night at Pouncetail's Bouncy House Playground I sprained my ankle. Did they pay for the hospital visit? The brace? No! I had to pay 50 mice for both! I had to get money from Lionheart. Luckily, he was kind enough to pay for most of it, but I lost the 12 mice I stole from Tigerheart-, I mean, earned."

"Boo hoo. We have another show today. I'll increase your pay to 5, but you have to do some cool stuff. And allow us to show the audience the video we got from Snowfur's Shaved Ice Emporium on your date with Tigerheart." Dovewing smirked.

"You shall do no such thing!"

"Oh well. I guess you only get 3 today." Dovewing shrugged, and went back to painting her claws.

"Fine." Ivypool sighed dramatically. She grabbed a black claw polish and started painting her claws.

"Hold on," Dovewing's phone rang. "Yes?" Dovewing's eyes widened. "Of course! I almost forgot!" Dovewing looked at Ivypool. "The show starts in five minutes!"

"You're kidding me!" Ivypool gawked.

"I'm not! Quick, grab your dress and hop into the car! You can change there." Dovewing slipped on her grey hoodie, grabbed her purse, and ran to the car. Ivypool clawed her way through her closet to get a dress and got to the car with three minutes left.

"Quick! Change!" Dovewing hissed. Ivypool slipped on the black sequined dress. She quickly put in her earrings, and slid on her black stilettos.

"We're there." Dovewing said. They went through the back door and got in the studio just in time. The lights had just started dimming.

"You're an hour late! We were supposed to set up years ago!" Tansy hissed from the camera. "We already watched your make-out session with that man-whor-,"

"Shhh! He might be listening!" Dovewing hissed.

"What?! Dovewing, I thought you had the tape to yourself!" Ivypool screamed. Her head-set ringed with the tone. "Oops, I forgot I had the microphone on."

"Shut up!" Dovewing hissed, then looked sweetly at the crowd. "Welcome back to Win a Date with Ivypool! Before we begin, we have a special tape from the first episode's date. Brackenfur, roll the tape!" The special effects guy, Brackenfur, dimmed the lights and pulled out the projector screen.

"Do we have to pay him?" Ivypool's eyes widened.

"No, this is his passion, and he just does it because I promised him I would get Sorreltail to actually love him." Dovewing whispered back.

A projector projected the video on the screen. Some mothers had realized that this was a date and covered their kits' eyes. Good for them. Because, half way through the fast-motion video Ivypool and Tigerheart started making out.

"Cut! Cut!" Ivypool jumped at the projector and shut it off.

"Ivypool, we can't cut during a live performance." Dovewing said.

"Just get on with the show." Ivypool said. She gave a thumb's up to Tansy, and Tansy gave one back. The camera was rolling.

"Well, that video was lovely. All kits under 7 moons may open their eyes now. Anyway, the three toms will be competing to take Ivypool to Antpelt's Ant Farm. No suing us if you get bitten by giant ants. Cheerio!" Dovewing walked over her whiteboard and pulled out her markers.

"Dovewing! Who's competing?" Ivypool hissed.

"Oh, I forgot. Man, I keep forgetting things today. Wait, what was I answering?"

"Who's competing!" Ivypool screeched.

"Oh. Today Stonefur, Nutwhisker, and Mudclaw will be competing."

"Aww man! Old people again." Ivypool slouched back in her seat.

"Cm'on! Both Stonefur and Mudclaw are younger than Lionheart!" Dovewing said. "But Nutwihsker is probably his name-sake, because his sister is Yellowfang."

"Well, make sure Nutwhisker doesn't win!" Ivypool hissed. When the three toms walked up, she plastered on a fake smile and flipped her fur back. "Why, hello ladies-, I mean, toms." She smiled again. "It's not like there's a difference; we she-cats are more manly than most toms." She grumbled.

"Go on!" Dovewing hissed.

"Ugh. First question: Do you like Dovewing?" Ivypool laughed. She was literally rolling on the floor laughing. ROFL!

"She relies too much on her powers, so no." Stonefur said. Dovewing put a hand to her chest dramitacally, gasping.

"Who's Dovewing?" Nutwhisker asked, being the numb-skull he is.

"She's awesome! She would've made a better leader than Onestar. Anyone would've made a better leader than Onestar." Mudfur. "Plus her powers are awesome."

"So, one point for Mudwhisker." Dovewing started to write a tally under Mud fur's name.

"Nope! One point each for Stonefur and Nutwhisker." Ivypool smirked. Dovewing gasped again. After a glare-contest between the two sisters, Ivypool won and Dovewing checked under 'Stinkbrain' (Stonefur) and 'Olddude' (Nutwhisker). No check lay under 'Nice tom' (Mudfur).

"Next question; who's your favorite band-slash-artist?" Ivypool said.

"Two Directions!" Stonefur squealed. Ivypool looked at him in disgust.

"Eww. I like Meowkin Parc." Mudfur shook his head.

"Ladies, ladies, those are some cute little bands. Meowtallica is the best." Nutwhisker said.

"Meowtallica is so awesome! They are, like, my jam!" Ivypool squealed. She then realized who said that.

"Well, I guess one point to 'Olddude'!" Dovewing said.

"Ugh." Ivypool groaned. "Last question; what's your favorite book?"

"How to Love your Two Sisters by Tigerkit." Nutwhisker said.

"You're weird." Ivypool said.

"The Thirsty Games by Purrzane Clawlinns." Stonefur nodded.

"The best book ever! All the killing and blood!" Ivypool said.

"I like The Sugarcane Clawnicles by Rock Meowordian." Nutwhisker said.

"That series is cool, but I have to give Stonefur the point. The Thirsty Games is the best book ever." Ivypool said.

"Add that up, carry the one, subtract that, add that, and," Dovewing's eyes widened. "We have a tie!"

"We do? Why couldn't I wear my dress shirt?" Stonefur said.

"Not that tie, you dumb butt, a tie between you and Nutwhisker! Better think up of a new question! Ooh! Can I ask the question? I have an awesome question!"

"Fine," Ivypool sighed.

"The question: on a scale of 1-10, how great was this competition?"

"10! This was awesome!" Stonefur yelled.

"2. I had a mossball game to watch." Nutwhisker said.

"Well, we have a winner! Looks like Nutwhisker wins!" Dovewing said.

"But-, but!" Ivypool was at a loss for words.

"Oh, but I know how much you hate doing this! But you'll like it sometime!" Dovewing said. "Now, you will go and get ready to date Nuttywhisker!"

"That's not fair! I loved this!" Stonefur roared. He smashed the table with his fist. Then he punched Nutwhisker. Nutwhisker passed out.

"We have a new winner! Since Nutwhisker is out cold, we get to do 'Do thing to Toms While they're Unconscious! In honor of Nightcloud!" Dovewing squealed. "Oh, Ivy! You get to date Stonefur now!"

"Okay." Ivypool shrugged.

"Well, see y'all next time, where we show Nutwhisker when we do things to him! Remember, we still need more toms!" Dovewing squealed as the lights turned back on. Everyone herded out.

"One more show down, billions more to go." Ivypool shook her head, just as the chapter was about to end.

"Coffee?" Dovewing held out a cup.

"Sure." Ivypool took it and chugged it down. Then, the chapter ended.


	5. Snowtuft, Thistleclaw, and Hawkfrost

Chapter 5 Snowtuft, Thistleclaw, and Hawkfrost

**27 reviews! Yay!**

**Keep reviewing! We have 27x5= 135, 135-17= 118 mice. Now we can start donating! Each review will be worth 5 mice, and 2 will be donated to Ferncloud's Home for Kits. Good job! **

"Dovewing?" Ivypool asked Dovewing while throwing her purse over her shoulder. "7 mice. No less. This whole 'dating' thing is getting out of hand. Now people have started pairing me up with Tallstar Tallstar! Of all people, why Tallstar? He's old!"

"You know what? I looked in my saving's account, where all the money is going to from the show, and we have 118 mice. You can get 10 for all I care! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a dress to buy." Dovewing grabbed her car keys and walked out the door.

"Hey! That's my car!" Ivypool screamed, and ran outside. The car was just starting to back up, and Ivypool rammed into it. "Ow! My arm!"

"Oh my StarClan, are you okay?!" Dovewing screamed from the car, and ran out.

In conclusion, Ivypool's wrist was broken.

"Man, you screwed up." Dovewing shook her head. "40 mice. Now we only have 78! Your pay is 7. That's final."

"Wait, don't we have another show today?"

"Holy Mouse-dung, we do!" Dovewing grasped Ivypool's wrist and raced out of there.

"Taxi!" Ivypool screamed. A yellow cab quickly pulled up.

"You need a ride?" A black tom pulled down his sunglasses.

"Breezepelt! What are you doing here?! I thought you were arrested for assault!" Ivypool gawked.

"That doesn't matter. Just hop in. I know your show starts in thirty minutes. I also know you need a dress." Breezepelt pulled out one of Ivypool's favorite dresses.

"Where did you get that?" Ivypool said as she and Dovewing hopped into the taxi.

"Somewhere." Breezepelt smirked as he pulled up to the studio. "Get out. You're at your stop."

"Don't expect a thank you." Ivypool hissed as she got out. "Or a payment." She whispered as she got out. Breezepelt sped off.

"Put on that dress and get on stage. We're almost late." Dovewing snapped.

"Dang. Second time." Ivypool whispered as she slipped on the dress.

"Hey losers! You're late!" A grey tom hissed.

"Negative one point for Thistleclaw," Dovewing squealed. She put -1 under Thistleclaw's name. Ivypool straightened her dress and sat down.

"Welcome to Win a Date with Ivypool! Looks like that the three toms will be competing to take me to Billystorm's Billy Goat Farm! And the three toms that are competing are, oh great StarClan, not him." Ivypool groaned loudly.

"Well, the three toms are Snowtuft, Thistleclaw, and Hawkfrost!" Dovewing tried to say cheerfully.

"Well, first question; What movie would you want to be in?" Ivypool read from the index card.

"I want to be in Iced Over. Clawsa's ice powers are awesome." Snowtuft said.

"Galactic Battles. The Force is cool." Hawkfrost said.

"I don't watch movies. They're too happy." Thistleclaw hissed.

"Give Hawkfrost a point. Iced Over is too musical." Ivypool twirled her fur with her paw, looking into the audience.

"Someone likes Hawkey-poo!" Dovewing squealed as she put a tally under Hawkfrost's name.

"I don't! Twirling my fur is a habit, remember?" Ivypool hissed.

"No, it's not." Dovewing whispered.

"Anyway, the next question is; would you rather be smart and nerdy or popular and stupid?"

"Neither. It only brings me joy to end lives." Thistleclaw hissed.

"Smart and nerdy. Losing popularity is better than not knowing the difference between 1 and 2." Hawkfrost said.

"Same as Hawkfrost." Snowtuft said.

"Snowtuft and Hawkfrost each have a point!" Ivypool cheered. "Final question; would you kill m-, _Dovewing,_ if StarClan/Dark Forest told you to?"

"Yes!" All three toms said at the same time.

"Give all three one point." Ivypool smirked. Dovewing burst into tears. "Honey, it's okay. You know no one likes you." Ivypool gave a sad look to Dovewing.

"Well, looks like Hawkfrost won!" A small she-kit squealed.

"Mallow, get down from there!" Tansy hissed. "Sorry, I promised them that they could see my new job." Tansy apologized.

"Them?" Ivypool said.

"My kits, Star and Mallow."

"Hi!" Two small she-kits said.

"Aww..." The audience applauded.

"Well, that's it for today!" Ivypool squeaked. She looked at Hawkfrost. "Not again..."


	6. Graystripe, Berrynose and Mousewhisker

Chapter 6 Graystripe, Berrynose and Mousewhisker

**Keep reviewing! I ****_really _****want to make it to 50. If y'all can make it by September (my birth month), then it would be a birthday present! LoL. **

"Really?! Hawkfrost. Hawkfrost! Now people are pairing me up with _Hawkfrost_. Do you know what he tried to do to me?" Ivypool slammed her fist down on a table.

"Oh StarClan, did he do what I think he did?" Dovewing gasped.

"He tried to kill me a few moons ago! And he tried to kill me again last night! Luckily, I beat him up pretty bad when the police came. I was kept in a cell over-night, until Tigerheart picked me up. He had to pretend he was my husband in front of Hollyleaf and Firestar! Do you know how embarrassing that was?"

"Well, that's a relief. I thought he had done the unthinkable."

"What?"

"Never mind, then. Our show starts in an hour, and your pay is 10. Just don't complain about anything anymore, 'kay?"

"'Kay." Ivypool nodded, and got up and walked to her bathroom to apply her make-up.

(Thirty minutes later)

"Come one, Dovewing! We have to go!" Ivypool yelled. Dovewing was talking to Bumblestripe on her phone.

"Hold on!" Dovewing yelled. "Sorry, honey. I have to go. Bye! Love ya'!" Dovewing squealed into the phone, and hung up. "I have no idea what I see in him." Dovewing sighed.

"I have no idea what he sees in you." Ivypool said. She grabbed her car keys and walked out to her car.

"Hey! Wait up!" Dovewing ran to the car. Ivypool started it and drove off to the studio.

"Finally! For once, you're not late." Tansy sighed. "I brought Star and Mallow here, too. Is that okay?"

"That's great!" Dovewing squealed.

"Oh dear..." Ivypool sighed. "Who's competing today?"

"I can't tell you yet." Dovewing said with a straight face.

"Okay." Ivypool walked over to her green chair. Dovewing padded over to her whiteboard.

"Oooh oooh! Can I do the tallies! Can I, can I?" Star squealed.

"No! I want to do them!" Mallow grabbed marker.

"I want to!" Star grabbed the marker from Mallow.

"No, I'll do it!" Mallow stole it back. Star burst into tears.

"Star! Are you okay?" Tansy rushed over to Star with a tissue. She started wiping Star's face off with it.

"Mallow stole my marker!" Star cried.

"But she stole it first!" Mallow yelled.

"No I didn't!" Star yelled back.

"Girls, stop bickering. Let Dovewing do her job." Tansy shooed them away.

"Thanks." Dovewing said.

"Don't mention it." Tansy climbed back to the camera stand.

The audience started filling up the seats.

"The show is starting!" Dovewing hissed. She grabbed her microphone. "Welcome back to Win a Date with Ivypool! Today, the toms will compete to take poor Ivypool on a date to Lionblaze's Firearm Store. Such a romantic getaway. The toms competing are Graystripe, Mousewhisker, and Berrynose!"

"Okay, first question; who would you catch a grenade for?" Ivypool face-pawed. "Really Dovewing? Bruner Venus?"

"Yes, just keep going!" Dovewing hissed.

"I would catch a grenade for Silverstream. I miss her so much." Graystripe's eyes started watering. "Excuse me for a moment." He grabbed a tissue and dabbed his eyes. Ivypool put her hand up to her heart.

"Wow." She whispered. Her eyes started tearing up. "Don't cry, Graystripe. You'll make me cry." She sniffed. "Dovewing, I'm not going on a date with him. He deserves to be with Silverstream."

"I wouldn't catch a grenade for anyone, I'd just let another person catch it. I'm too sexy." Berrynose said.

"Well, with your ego and your looks, this room is full. I need to get out." Mousewhisker gagged, and ran for it. Dovewing ran to him and grabbed his wrist.

"You can't leave." Dovewing pleaded. She gave him doe-eyes, big blue doe-eyes, and Mousewhisker gave in. He walked quietly back to his seat.

"I would catch a grenade for anyone." Mousewhisker said quietly.

"Dovewing, give a point to Graystripe and Mousewhisker." Ivypool said. "Next question; what's your favorite song?"

"Platinum by Pawvid Claweutta feat. Zia." Mousewhisker said.

"That's my jam!" Ivypool squealed.

"Personally, I like any Imagine Dinosaurs songs." Graystripe said.

"Tale of Myself by Two Directions!" Berrynose squealed. Ivypool face-pawed.

"You're stupid." Ivypool sighed. "Mousewhisker and Graystripe each get a point." Dovewing put tallies under the two tom's names. "Final question; Do you like me or my sister better? Explain."

"Personally, I like Dovewing just a tiny bit better. After all, she _is _my daughter-in-law." Graystripe said.

"Graystripe! I told you not to tell anyone!" Dovewing screeched. "It was a secret!"

"Oooh, let me see that ring!" Ivypool dashed over to Dovewing. She had a shiny, amethyst ring on her paw. "Oh my StarClan, this is amazing! No more Tigerheart for you!"

"Is the show still going on?" Mousewhisker asked.

"Yep! I just like pestering Dovewing." Ivypool squealed, and she quickly walked back to her green chair.

"Okay then. I like the both of you equally, because you spied the Dark Forest without telling anyone. That was so brave! I don't think many toms would _ever _even _think_ about doing that. And Dovewing, she's just so kind and sweet! She chose Bumblestripe over Tigerheart." Mousewhisker said.

"I wouldn't be so sure on that last one. She still fawns over Tigerheart." Ivypool grumbled softly.

"I prefer Dovewing. Someone can _always _help her, without her taking the spotlight. You're too, _out going _and _feisty_. I like a she-cat that is always behind me, and one that I can save." Berrynose said. Ivypool growled, and lunged at him.

"You're such a di-," Ivypool started, but Dovewing interrupted.

"Ivypool! There might be kits listening!" Dovewing squeaked.

"I was going to say dingo!" Ivypool hissed and she clawed Berrynose's face.

"Get it off me, get it off me!" He shrieked.

"Wow, you might want a heroic she-cat to save you, hmm?" Ivypool sneered as she lifted up her chair. She hit Berrynose with it.

"Stop rolling. Stop rolling!" Dovewing screeched to Tansy. Tansy immediately turned off the camera. "Well, that concludes our latest episode of Win a Date with Ivypool! It looks like Mousewhisker will be taking Ivypool on a date to Lionblaze's Firearm Store. And Berrynose will have to be taken to the ER! Any volunteers?" Poppyfrost raised her hand, crying. "Good."

"I'll sue you! You hurt my Berry-boo!" Poppyfrost cried. She caressed Berrynose, and started walking to the door. "I'LL SUE YOU!" She screeched as she left.

"Well, that's over. Ivypool, get ready to go on a date with Mousewhisker. I'll deal with the legal files." Dovewing shooed Ivypool out. She sighed. "This is a mess. Custodian!" A cat padded in with a bucket and mop. "Clean up the bloodstains."

"Okay." The started cleaning up.

"And the bills start coming." Dovewing sighed, and shook her head. "At least we still get the money."


	7. Toadstep, Swif tpaw and Stonepelt

Chapter 7 Swiftpaw, Toadstep, Stonepelt

**Woah, woah woah. 40 reviews. 40. Definitely dreaming. This chapter is short, but sweet. Keep sending in toms! I only have, like, 32 tom groups left to do!**

**I did my math wrong in the last few chapters. 40x5= 200, 40x2= 80, 200-80= 120, 120-43= 77 mice. Keep reviewing!**

"So, how was your date?" Dovewing squealed.

"Awesome! Mousewhisker got me this!" Ivypool held up a bazooka. "He also got me this," She held up a shotgun. "And this," An AK47. "And this,"

"Enough guns already! Get ready for the show!" Dovewing said. She ran to her room and slipped on a dress.

Ivypool sighed as she put on her purple dress. Another day. It seemed like this would never end.

Ivypool grabbed her car keys and walked to her car. Dovewing soon followed. She drove to the studio.

"Two days in a row, you're not late! It's a record!" Tansy gasped.

"I know!" Ivypool gasped mockingly. She put on her headset microphone and walked to her green chair. "Welcome to Win a Date with Me! Today, the three toms will be competing to take me on a date to Applefur's Apple Orchard! Dovewing, who's competing?"

"Today, the three toms competing are Swiftpaw, Toadstep, and Stonepelt." Dovewing wrote the names down on her whiteboard.

"Okay! First question; who do you think about all the time?"

"Brightheart. I'm glad I died instead of her. But now she's stuck with that kittypet, Cloudpoof!" Swiftpaw snarled.

"You do know that if Brightheart died or hadn't loved Cloudtail then I would've never existed!" Ivypool hissed.

"I think about Bluestar, and how I could've trained her better." Stonepelt shrugged.

"And who are you?" Ivypool asked.

"I am Stonepelt! Mentor of Bluestar!"

"Well, according to Pawkipedia, you only mentored her for a week, until you had to retire."

"Whatever! I still mentored her!"

"Just keep answering the question." Ivypool hissed.

"Well, I think about you a lot." Toadstep said, hiding his face. Ivypool turned as red as a tomato.

"Really?" She gasped.

"Awww..." The audience awed.

"Really." Toadstep hid his face even more.

"Aww... So sweet!" Dovewing cooed. Ivypool tackle-hugged Toadstep.

"Thank you!" She squealed.

"Well, that's probably a wrap! I think Ivypool wants to go on a date with Toadstep!" Tansy said.

"Goodnight everyone! We'll see you next time on Win a Date with Ivypool!" Dovewing squeaked.


	8. Berrynose, Hawkfrost, and Mousewhisker

Chapter 8 Berrynose, Hawkfrost, and Mousewhisker, but something happens

**On this chapter, I decided to go a little creative... Here we go!**

"Ivypool!" Dovewing screamed. Ivypool, who was napping on her couch, scrambled to get up, and fell to the floor.

"What in StarClan's good name is happening?! Armed intruder? Breezepelt?" Ivypool gasped.

"No! Toadstep is here with a gift!" Dovewing yelled back. Ivypool sighed.

"I was napping! You know I need my sleep!" Ivypool yelled back.

"Ivypool?" Toadstep yelled. Ivypool's eyes widened. She quickly hopped up and ran to the door.

"Hey Toadstep." Ivypool said. She tucked some fur behind her ear.

"Hey. I was wondering if after the show we could hang out." Toadstep scratched the back of his head.

"Aww... That's so sweet! She would love to go-," Ivypool slapped her paw over Dovewing's mouth.

"I would love to! Today the show is early, or we can schedule it early, right Dovewing?" Ivypool looked at Dovewing.

"No-,"

"Yes, we can." Ivypool said. "See you at 2:00."

"Meet me at the movie theater. The movie's a surprise." Toadstep said. He walked to his car and drove out.

"Quick! Re-schedule the show to 1:00!" Ivypool hissed.

"Okay, okay! I'll try!" Dovewing went to her computer, and sent out an email. "We're done."

(LINELINELINE)

"Great StarClan! A re-schedule? I don't have time for this!" Tansy shook her head. "Well, I have to go right now. Bye Star and Mallow! I'll see you later." Tansy waved to Star and Mallow.

"Bye!" Star and Mallow squeaked.

(LINELINELINE)

"Well, the show's starting!" Dovewing said. "Are the toms here yet?"

"Yup. They're definitely here. Mousewhisker is fighting Berrynose." Tansy nodded as she climbed to the camera.

Ivypool looked at the contestants, and one caught her eye. "Great StarClan, not him again!" She shrieked.

"Ivypool!" Dovewing yelled, but Ivypool had already bolted out of the studio. "Get back here!"

"Help! Someone! Anyone! Help!" Ivypool shrieked. She ran into the street, and rammed into a moving car. Ivypool screamed.

"Ivypool!" Dovewing screeched. She ran out and helped Ivypool up. "Are you okay?"

"Get that fox-dung out of here and in prison!" Ivypool screeched. She ran back to the studio, and grabbed her Taser gun. She shot it at Hawkfrost in front of the crowd. She started dialing Firestar's number.

"Yes?" He said through the phone.

"Hello, great-great-uncle Firestar. I have an escapee here." Ivypool said.

"Who is this? And who is the escapee?"

"This is your great-great-niece Ivypool, and Hawkfrost is here. I Tasered him."

"Okay. We'll send Hollyleaf there." Firestar hung up.

"Good news!" Ivypool squealed to an unconscious Hawkfrost. "You're going to prison!"

"Okay, can we start the show?" Mousewhisker said.

"Not really, we need another tom up here." Ivypool said.

"I'll volunteer." Breezepelt walked up on stage. Ivypool looked at him, and shoved him off-stage. He landed on the floor with a _bang_.

"No, you won't. Let's just end this episode. Mousewhisker won, because I hate Berrynose. He'll take me anywhere. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a _real _date to go on." Ivypool gritted her teeth and stomped off.

(LINELINELINE)

"Hi Toadstep!" Ivypool said cheerfully.

"Hey Ivypool." Toadstep said. "How are you doing?"

"Good! I Tasered Hawkfrost, shoved Breezepelt off-stage, and was hit by a car. Twice. One ran me over." Ivypool said really cheerfully. Toadstep looked at her weirdly.

"Great job... Wanna go see The Problem with Our Claws?" Toadstep said, holding out two tickets.

"Oh my StarClan, you didn't! That book was so good!" Ivypool giggled and hugged Toadstep.

"Ivypool?"

"Yes?"

"I think I heard a rib crack there." Toadstep groaned.

"C'mon, let's go!" Ivypool laughed, and ran into the theater.

(LINELINELINE)

"Ugh." Dovewing groaned. She had to fill out a lawsuit about Ivypool's Taser. Why did Ivypool have a Taser anyway?

(LINELINELINE)

"That was amazing!" Ivypool squealed.

"It was." Toadstep said. He leaned down and kissed Ivypool's forehead, Ivypool giggled, and her phone buzzed.

"Hold on." Ivypool answered the call. "Hello?" Her eyes widened. "Who's asking?"

"Is there a pro-," Ivypool slapped a paw over his mouth.

"What do you want?" A tear fell down Ivypool's face. "What do you want with me?" Ivypool cried. "Don't hurt him!" Ivypool looked up. "Do whatever you want with me! Just don't hurt Toadstep!"

"Ivypool, are you okay?" Toadstep asked solemnly.

"Just don't hurt him!" She screeched into the phone. She screamed, and dropped the phone.

"What's wrong?" When Ivypool didn't respond, he continued. "What's wrong?" She kept staring behind him "Ivypool!" He grabbed her wrists.

"Don't move." She whispered. Right behind Toadstep was a man dressed in black. He was pointing a gun to Toadstep's head.

"Give me Ivypool."


	9. Special Four-tom Family Episode!

Chapter 9 Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Crowfeather, and Breezepelt

**DUN DUN DUUUN! Oh no! What will happen to Ivypool?**

"Give me Ivypool." The tom in black said, tightening his grip on the hand gun.

"I'll give you something." Ivypool tightened her hand into a fist and punched the tom. She pushed Toadstep out of the way and kicked the gun out of his hand.

"Who are you?" Toadstep said. The tom didn't reply. "Who are you?!" Toadstep roared fiercely.

Ivypool grabbed the sides of the tom's head and kneed his face. "Shut up and help me take him down!" Ivypool hissed to Toadstep. He looked at her, and slammed his fist down on the tom's back. The toms went unconscious and fell to the ground. Ivypool grasped his mask and ripped it off.

"Who's that?" Toadstep said.

"I-, I don't know. Come on, let's go home." Ivypool dropped the mask and aimlessly started walking home.

(LINELINELINE)

"Ivypool! Are you okay? You look like you're half-dead!" Dovewing rushed up to Ivypool and Toadstep. She glared at Toadstep "Did you do something to her?"

"I swear I didn't. There was this gu-," Toadstep started, but Ivypool pushed him aside.

"I'm fine. There's nothing to talk about. Toadstep, come on." Ivypool tightly grabbed Toadstep's hand and led him to his car. She waved good-bye and Toadstep drove off.

"What happened?" Dovewing pestered.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ivypool pushed Dovewing aside and plopped down on her bed. She put her head in her paws, and started crying softly.

(LINELINELINE)

"Wake up Ivypool!" Dovewing wailed. "The show starts in an hour!"

Ivypool groaned groggily, and put on a green dress. She went to the bathroom and applied her make-up. "I'm ready!" She yelled to Dovewing.

Dovewing grabbed Ivypool's car keys and started the car. Ivypool walked out, and hopped in. Dovewing sped off to the studio.

"Guys, you'll never believe what's happened." Tansy narrowed her eyes. "It's all over the news.

On the TV screen read the big letters, _'Star of new hit TV show, 'Win a Date with Ivypool' assaults innocent tom near local movie theater'_. A video from a security camera showed Ivypool beating up a tom dressed in black.

"That's not true!" Ivypool screeched. "He threatened me first! He held a gun to Toadstep's head, and threatened to shoot him! You can ask anyone who saw the scene!"

"Well, this is what the news castors think." Tansy said.

"It doesn't matter now. We have a show to do." Dovewing shook her head. "We can deal with it later."

"Okay." Ivypool sighed. She put on her headset microphone, and walked over to her green chair. "Welcome to Win a Date with Ivypool! Today, the three toms will be competing to take me on a date to Sweetpaw's Sugar-Coated Ice-cream Palace! Sounds sweet! Dovewing, who's competing today?"

"Today, we have a special four-people _family _edition. Competing today are Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Crowfeather, and Breezepelt!" Dovewing squealed.

_Oh StarClan._ Ivypool thought.

"Okay, first question; What is your favorite theme/amusement park?" Ivypool asked.

"Escapade Commons, personally." Crowfeather said.

"Laaammeeeeee." Lionblaze groaned. "I like Two Female Pronouns (**A/N: Get it? Her-she? Hershey? Oh well) **Park. American Temperature Measurement is the best ride there."

"I can't go to any; I'm blind. I can't even see the seatbelts." Jayfeather grumbled.

"I don't like amusement parks." Breezepelt said.

"One point for Jayfeather and Breezepelt!" Dovewing said.

"Next question: What is your favorite ice-cream flavor?" Ivypool said.

"Triple chocolate cookie dough!" Lionblaze squealed.

"Vanilla." Crowfeather said.

"I don't really care. Just as long as it has no peanut butter." Jayfeather grumbled.

"Dark chocolate." Breezepelt said.

"So, one point for Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Breezepelt?" Dovewing said.

"Yup." Ivypool said. "Final question; do you like pickles?"

"Yes!" Crowfeather and Lionblaze screamed.

"No." Jayfeather grumbled.

"Pickles are disgusting!" Breezepelt stuck out his tongue.

"Well, one point for Jayfeather!" Ivypool said cheerfully. "Dovewing, who won?"

"Let's see, the winner is... hey! We have a tie!" Dovewing squeaked. "Between Jayfeather and Breezepelt!"

"Oh StarClan, let this be a question that Jayfeather answers right." Ivypool whispered. She fumbled with her cards a bit. "The tiebreaker question; do you go cukoo for Chocolate Clouds?"

"Yes!" Jayfeather said. Ivypool secretly face-pawed.

"Eww... those are disgusting." Breezepelt stuck out his tongue.

"Well, looks like Breezepelt wins!" Dovewing said cheerfully.

"No!" Ivypool cried while the crowd cheered. "Someone save me!"

"Ivypool, pack your bags! You're going on a date with Breezepelt!"


	10. Blackstar, Jayfeather, and Littlecloud

Chapter 10 Blackstar, Jayfeather, and Littlecloud

**48 reviews! Thank you! Try to get us to 50! Oh, and this is the season finale! In a moon ****(basically, it's going to mean I won't update for two days) ****in the story, the second season will start up!Every 10 episodes I will have a season finale, so 10 episodes mean a season. **

"Dovewing?" Ivypool asked sweetly.

"Yes?" Dovewing said.

"Never again!" Ivypool screamed. "Breezepelt is an evil maniac!"

"He is?" Dovewing scoffed mockingly. "I never knew that!"

"If he comes on this show again, I will personally rip his throat out." Ivypool growled.

"Don't. 1) We'll get sued by Nightcloud. 2)It's hilarious seeing you mad."

Ivypool growled and lunged at Dovewing.

"Hey! Let me go!" Dovewing squeaked. Ivypool dragged Dovewing out the door.

"We have a show in thirty minutes. And today we're switching." Ivypool 'lightly' tossed Doveing in the passenger's seat.

"We can't switch! The name of the show is 'Win a Date with Ivypool', not 'Win a Date with Dovewing!"

"Then we make a special episode." Ivypool swerved around an elder. "Move people! I'll run you over!" She shouted out the window. Finally, after running over around three people, they made it to the studio.

"Hey! You guys aren't late!" Tansy cheered.

"And today we have something special!" Ivypool pushed Dovewing in front of her. "Today's episode is called 'Win a Date with Dovewing'!"

"Awesome! Ivypool, and you gonna tally?"

"Yup. I need a break from dating toms." Ivypool nodded.

"Fine." Dovewing sighed. She put on the headset microphone and sat down in the green chair. She turned to the crowd. "Welcome to Win a Date with Ivypool; season finale! But today, we have a special thing; the toms are dating me! Poor Ivypool had a bad time with Breezey. Ivypool, who's competing today?"

"Dovewing! I thought you knew!" Ivypool groaned.

"Fine! The toms competing today are Blackstar, Jayfeather, and Littlecloud!" Dovewing snapped. _Great, _Dovewing thought. _Now you're turning into Ivypool._ "Okay! First question; would you die for me?"

"No!" Jayfeather yelled. "I still have a life to live, thanks very much! You're too selfish to save."

"Same." Littlecloud squeaked.

"I wouldn't save you, I would save Russetfur." Blackstar said.

"No points for anyone!" Dovewing whined. "Next question: what's your favorite brand of glitter?"

"Why would you need to know that?" Jayfeather scoffed.

"Sunstar's Sunshiney Glitter!" Littlecloud squeaked. Everyone looked at weirdly. "What?"

"I don't like glitter." Blackstar grumbled.

"One point for Littlecloud!" Dovewing squealed. "Final question: what is your favorite way to... kill somebody?"

"How do you like the question I included in there?" Ivypool laughed.

"I rip their eyes out, so that they could feel blind, then shove them down a tight deep hole that is just too tall for them to reach the end and let them rot and die." Jayfeather said.

"Go Jayfeather!" Ivypool squealed.

"Why would I want to kill somebody?" Littlecloud squeaked.

"I would slit their throat." Blackstar said.

"Littlecloud wins!" Dovewing squeaked.


	11. Hawkfrost, Tigerheart, and Foxleap

Chapter 11 Hawkfrost, Tigerheart, and Foxleap

**Season two! WOOT! **

**Screw waiting 2 days to update, I'm updating now!**

**50 REVIEWS! THANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOU! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

"Ugh! A whole moon of peace wasted." Ivypool groaned.

"Wasted on what?" Dovewing asked.

"I had to spend 2 weeks in prison, all because that idiot Breezepelt had lured me into stealing something! He brought me to a jewelry store, and pretended to buy an expensive piece of jewelry, and he gave it to me in the store. I walked out of the store, and the alarm blared, and I was sent to prison a day later. Jails suck. Luckily, they found out that Breezepelt really stole it and I was released."

"And what happened to the two other weeks?"

"Those 'two other weeks' were spent hiding from stalkers _*coughBreezepeltcough*,_ fans, and new reporters. Apparently, stories tend to stick around for a while."

"Well, I was on an amazing vacation with Bumblestripe. And," Dovewing paused. "Our wedding is in a quarter-moon!"

"Awesome!" Ivypool squealed, and hugged Dovewing.

Dovewing's phone buzzed. It was an alert, "The show starts in thirty minutes!"

"Come on!" Ivypool quickly put on a dark blue dress and hopped into her car. Dovewing ran in soon after.

(LINELINELINE)

"Welcome to Win a Date with Ivypool! Today, these three toms will be competing to take _moi _on a date to Flintfang's Bomb Factory! Dovewing, who's competing today?"

"Today Hawkfrost, Tigerheart, and Foxleap are competing to take Miss Ivypool on a date!" Dovewing squeaked.

"Calm down, calm down. You get paid. You get paid to do this." Ivypool whispered, re-assuring herself. "First question: what is your favorite fast-food restaurant?"

"None. I hate fast-food." Tigerheart said.

"Same." Hawkfrost said.

"I like Clawtuckey Fried Chicken." Foxleap said.

"One point for Tigerheart and _Hawkfrost_." She said 'Hawkfrost' through her teeth. "Next question: what is your favorite brand of bombs?"

"Flintfang's Bombs." Tigerheart said.

"What would I do with a bomb?" Foxleap squeaked.

"Easy-, you blow stuff up with it." Ivypool scoffed.

"I like my own kind of bomb. I make it at home. I call it, 'The Bomb'." Hawkfrost said.

"One point for Tigerheart. Hawkfrost's bomb name is stupid." Ivypool said.

"Okay, one point for Tigerheart and one for Hawkfrost." Dovewing gritted her teeth in amusement.

"Final question: what would you do with a million mice?"

"I would buy a Ybox. Duh." Foxleap scoffed.

"I would probably buy a mansion, get a year's supply of ammo for my guns, buy a FlatScreen TV, and buy a pair of those cool reflector sunglasses that secret agents wear." Tigerheart nodded.

"I would do whatever I want with." Hawkfrost said coolly.

"And... what would that be?" Ivypool coughed.

"Secret stuff." Hawkfrost hissed.

"Well, that concludes the episode! Tigerheart wins!" Dovewing squeaked.


	12. Toadstep, Oakheart, Lionblaze, Ashfur

Chapter 12 Toadstep, Oakheart, Lionblaze, and Ashfur

**Okay, I have two things to say:**

**The 'cliffhanger' wasn't really a cliffhanger; it was me forgetting to copy-and-paste that line from Microsoft. Luckily, that embarrassing typo is fixed, so now it isn't really a cliffhanger anymore.**

**Secondly: after reading one reply from someone that will remain anonymous I would just like to say this:**

**Please don't enter in she-cats until either season 3 or 4 (not really sure) for 'Win a Date with Foxleap' or to compete to date Ivypool. It's weird, and I really don't want to do that to Ivypool. I mean, I'm torturing her enough with Breezepelt and Hawkfrost, and this season's finale. FREE SHOUT-OUT TO WHO CAN GUESS WHAT HAPPENS RIGHT!**

"Oh Ivypool! How did your date with Tigey-wigey go?" Dovewing squealed mockingly.

"Well, let's just say there _might_have been a make-out session or two there." Ivypool shrugged.

"Aww... Tigerheart and Ivypool, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-, Ow!" Ivypool stomped her foot on Dovewing's.

"Shut it!" Ivypool hissed. She padded to her room and put on a black tank-top and some jeans.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Dovewing asked.

"I feel like going casual." She shrugged.

"Well, the show's starting in twenty minutes. We'd better get going." Dovewing grabbed her purse and walked out to her car. Ivypool soon followed.

(LINELINELINE)

"Welcome to Win a Date with Ivypool! Today the four, yes, four toms will be competing to take me to Sharpclaw's Claw Sharpening Emporium. Sharpclaw is from SkyClan, not the mountain lion bothering the tribe. Dovewing, who's competing today?" Ivypool said cheerfully.

"Today Toadstep, Oakheart, Lionblaze, and Ashfur will be competing!" Dovewing said cheerfully.

"Toadstep!" Ivypool cheered, and hugged him.

"Ashfur! What are you doing on this show?" Tansy hissed.

"Don't blame me! Blame the reviewers!" Ashfur put his paws up in surrender.

"First question: what is your favorite energy drink?" Ivypool asked.

"Catorade!" Toadstep said at once.

"Red Cow." Lionblaze said. "It makes you FLY!"

"I don't drink energy drinks." Oakheart said.

"Same." Ashfur stuttered, looking at Tansy.

"Well, points for Toadstep and Lionblaze! Catorade isn't really an energy drink, but it's still good!" Ivypool said. "Next question: what is your favorite TV show?"

"Sike. I love detective work." Ashfur said.

"Mainly Mossball." Oakheart shrugged.

"I'll watch anything, just as long as it's nothing too... complex for me. Like math. Let's see, I still have trouble adding one and one. Is it four?" Lionblaze remarked.

"No, it's thirty-seven!" Toadstep scorned mockingly.

"Aww... thanks for telling me! Now I can finish my homework from first grade!" Lionblaze cheered.

"Aren't you out of college?" Ivypool raised an eyebrow.

"College? Well, better keep studying if I want to make it to sixth grade by 2060!" Lionblaze said.

"Well, I don't have a favorite TV show. I watch a LOT of TV." Toadstep said.

"Well, points for Oakfart, Lionblaze, and Toadstep!" Ivypool said cheerfully. "Final question: do you like waffles?"

"Yes!" Oakfart, Ashfur, and Toadstep cheered.

"Out of all edible things like cheeseburgers and math textbooks, waffles are my least favorite thing to eat." Lionblaze stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Well, looks like Lionblaze wins!" Dovewing cheered. Ivypool was steaming mad. "What, mad that you didn't get to date your highschool sweetheart?"

"Yes!" Ivypool clenched her jaw.

"Well, Lionblaze (the stupid) won!" Dovewing said cheerfully.


	13. Foxleap, Toadstep, and Breezepelt

Chapter 13 Foxleap, Toadstep, and Breezepelt

**Good news! I have (hand, not computer)drawn the cover image! Bad news. They're humans with tails and claws. So, if you saw Ivypool and co. as cats, well, they're humans. And also: I didn't include every tom that had been on the show. If I did do that, you probably wouldn't be able to see anything but a muddle of colors. It just has the three most important toms, Dovewing, and Ivypool. I'll probably finish it by Sunday, so expect to see magic on the cover image.**

**_ALSO-:-:-:-:-:-:- Please check out my new story 'Clash of Kingdoms'. It is an AU Warriors fic, and once I get 2 more reviews I'll update again._**

"So, how'd it go?" Dovewing squealed.

"Horrible! I didn't even get to get my claws sharpened! The whole time I was doing his math homework! 1+1 does _not _equal 37." Ivypool groaned.

"Well, get dressed. The show's gonna start soon." Dovewing walked to her room to get dressed.

(LINELINELINE)

"Welcome to Win a Date with Ivypool! Today, these three toms will be competing to take me to Tigerstar's Evil Petting Zoo! No extra charges to us if you get eaten, slaughtered, killed, or maimed. Dovewing, who's competing?" Ivypool said cheerfully.

"The toms competing today are Foxleap, Toadstep, and Breezepelt." Dovewing wrote each of the tom's names down on the whiteboard.

"Oh StarClan, not again." Ivypool groaned. She flipped her hair back, and continued. "First question, which Toadstep better get right: What is your favorite drink?"

"I'll drink anything, water, Clawke, beer-," Foxleap started.

"Water." Toadstep said.

"Pomegranate juice. Preferably spiked." Breezepelt nodded.

"Aren't you only 19?" Foxleap asked.

"Aren't you only 3?" Breezepelt snapped. "Dude, I'm 23."

"Well, points for Foxleap and Breezepelt..." Dovewing tallied the points.

"Darn you, Toadstep!" Ivypool hissed. "Next question: on a scale of 1-10, how much do you like it here?"

"9!" Foxleap said.

"10!" Toadstep cheered.

"1." Breezepelt picked at his fingernails.

"Well, one point for Breezepelt!" Dovewing said cheerfully.

"Fu-," Ivypool started.

"Shh! There might be kits listening!" Dovewing hissed.

"I was about to say fudgenuggets!" Ivypool hissed back. "Okay, final question: what do you like most about, me...? Dovewing, I said quit it with the stupid questions!"

"But it's not a stupid question!" Dovewing wailed.

"Fine! Just answer it, you nimrods!"

"I like your eyes. I think you're the only one who can pull off the under-eye liner and the cool line there." Foxleap said.

"Umm... you do know that that 'line' is an actual scar?" Ivypool said.

"All of you." Toadstep said. The audience went aww...

"Um... I like your butt." Breezepelt said.

"Eww!" Ivypool squealed, disgusted.

"Oh Ivypool!" Dovewing called.

"Yes?"

"You're going on a date with Breezey-baby!"

"Shi-."

"Shh! There might be kits watching!"

"I was gonna say Shizballs!"

"Well, you're going on a date with Breezepelt, and you can't get out of it!" Dovewing grabbed Ivypool's wrist.

"Toadstep, meet me at the mall around 2 o'clock tomorrow..." Ivypool yelled as Dovewing dragged her out the door.


	14. Breezepelt, Hawkfrost, and Firestar

Chapter 14 Breezepelt, Hawkfrost, and Firestar

**Good news! The cover image is up! Please take your time to examine every detail, because this was hand-drawn. Rate it through reviews!**

**Oh my goodness, I am very honored, almighty Empress. I love writing this, and I enjoy people reviewing. **

**That reminds me; please send groups of toms (or she-cats for season 3) via PM. My sister made an account three days ago and made an 'Ask Teen Titans' thing, and fanfiction removed her story. I don't want that to happen to my story, and I especially don't want those doofuses at Lawlclan to report my story.**

"How'd the date go?" Dovewing asked.

"Two words: 'date', and 'Breezepelt'." Ivypool hissed.

(LINELINELINE)

"Welcome to Win a Date with Ivypool! Today, the three toms will be competing to take Miss Ivypool on a date to Shellheart's Seashell Palace." Dovewing said cheerfully.

"Dovewing, who's competing today?" Ivypool asked sweetly.

"Today Breezepelt, Hawkfrost, and Firestar are competing."

"Curse you reviewers!" Ivypool shouted.

"Get going!" Tansy hissed.

"Fine!" Ivypool snapped. "First question: what is your favorite snack?"

"Favorite snack? Um, that would be all of them. Except for waffles. Never liked those..." Firestar said.

"I like potato chips." Hawkfrost shrugged.

"I don't really care." Breezepelt said.

"So, points for Breezepelt and Firestar?" Dovewing asked.

"Yes." Ivypool gritted her teeth. "Next question: do you like camping?"

"No." Breezepelt hissed. "Crowfeather once tried to take me camping."

"I love camping! I like catching fish, hunting, and not use technology." Firestar said.

"Camping's stupid." Hawkfrost said.

"Firestar, take a hint!" Ivypool hissed while Dovewing tallied the points. "Final question: what would be the best way to kill Dovewing?"

"Why would I plot to kill her? It is not good and moral!" Firestar said at once.

"Any way where she suffers, like ripping out her throat where she can't whine and complain." Breezepelt shrugged.

"Just kill her quickly." Hawkfrost said.

"And Breezepelt won!" Dovewing said.

"Not again!" Ivypool wailed. "I can't take this anymore!"


	15. Lionblaze, Foxleap, and Crowfeather

Chapter 15 Lionblaze, Foxleap, and Crowfeather

**One Bright Light may be right, she's gonna blow someday. But the correct answer is still out there. Vote for what you think is gonna happen/want to happen on my poll.**

"This sucks!" Ivypool screamed. She grabbed a flower pot and smashed it on the ground.

"Hey! Those are my tiger lilies!" Dovewing yelled.

"I don't care! I'm not going on another date with Breezepelt!" She screamed. She let out a small shriek.

"Come on! We have another show today! Don't worry, Breezepelt isn't competing today. I have an alert system on my phone showing if Breezepelt is competing. Mainly because it's hilarious to see you mad."

"Okay." Ivypool sighed, and walked to her room to get dressed.

(LINELINELINE)

"Welcome back to Win a Date with Ivypool! Today the three toms will be competing to take me to Nutwhisker's Peanut Butter Factory! Dovewing, who's competing today?" Ivypool cheered.

"Lionblaze, Foxleap, and Crowfeather are competing today, dear sister." Dovewing said.

"Foxleap!" Ivypool squealed. Everyone looked at her oddly. "Um," Ivypool coughed. "First question: what super power would you want to have?"

"The ability to shape-shift." Foxleap said.

"The ability to do my math homework without writing my phone number at the last question to my super-hot teacher." Lionblaze said.

"I already have a power; attracting all the ladies." Crowfeather shrugged.

"Um... points for Foxleap. Lionblaze, deal with it. You're stupid." Ivypool said. "Next question: do you like Galaxy Battles or Sun Hike?"

"Galaxy Battles! The Htis are awesome!" Lionblaze yelled.

"Sun Hike! It's original, and older." Foxleap said.

"I like both."

"Points for everyone. I don't care which movie; they both have violence." Ivypool said. "Final question: do you think my sister is prettier than me?"

"Maybe..." Foxleap started backing away from Ivypool.

"Equally pretty. Dovewing has a certain gentle beauty to her, but she's too skinny. You are really bold, and have good shape, but you're too extreme." Lionblaze shrugged.

"Same." Crowfeather said.

"Points for Lionblaze and Crowfeather." Ivypool glared at Foxleap.

"Add that up and... We have a tie!" Dovewing squealed.

"Don't you mean my tie? I lost it somewhere around here..." Lionblaze said.

"Um, I'll take that as 'Foxleap wins!'" Ivypool said.

"See you next time, on Win a Date with Ivypool!" Dovewing said.


	16. Lionblaze, Breezepelt, and Bramblestar

Chapter 16 Lionblaze, Breezepelt, and Bramblestar

"I love Foxleap." Ivypool sighed dreamily.

"Guess what?" Dovewing asked impishly.

"What?" Ivypool snapped.

"Breezey's competing today!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! !" Ivypool screamed.

"Relax! Look, I've come up with a series of questions that Breezepelt won't not get right, 'kay?"

(LINELINELINE)

"Welcome to Win a Date with Ivypool! Today, the three toms will compete to take me to The Crackernut, sponsored by Ferncloud's Home for Kits! Dovewing, who's competing?" Ivypool asked.

"Lionblaze, Breezepelt, and Bramblestar." Dovewing said.

"First question: do you want to be a fairy unicorn-, what?"

"Yes!" Lionblaze screamed. He grabbed a pencil and held it up to his head like a horn. Fake wings sprouted out of his shirt.

"What are those?" Ivypool pointed to the wings.

"Emergency fairy wings." Lionblaze shrugged. Ivypool growled and ripped them off his shirt.

"No. That's stupid." Breezepelt said.

"I don't wanna answer that..." Bramblestar sweated.

"Dovewing! I thought you had said that you had created questions that Breezepelt wouldn't get right!" Ivypool hissed.

"No, I said wouldn't _not_ get right. I said 'not' twice, meaning he would get them right. Haha! I tricked you, I tricked you!" Dovewing teased. Ivypool looked like she wanted to strangle her twin sister.

"Next question: on a scale of 1-10, how much do you like your life?" Ivypool asked.

"Hahaha... hehe... um..." Breezepelt sweated.

"17!" Lionblaze yelled. "I can be lazy all the time, and I get all the she-cats!"

"6. I'm not as sexy as I used to be." Bramblestar shrugged.

"I hate you Dovewing!" Ivypool threw her index cards at Dovewing. "Final question -and I'm making this one- : do you like bacon with your eggs?"

"I don't like eggs. Or bacon." Breezepelt hissed.

"I love bacon with anything! Eggs, waffles, cheeseburgers, textbooks, more bacon, pancakes, homework, mangoes, you name it!" Lionblaze shouted.

"I don't like bacon." Bramblestar grumbled. "I love it! I love eggs and bacon!"

"Points for Lionblaze and Bramblestar." Ivypool said. "Who won?"

"We have another tie! Father-vs-son!" Dovewing squealed.

"I want a cherry pie!" Lionblaze yelled.

"Cherry pies are disgusting!" Breezepelt stuck out his tongue.

"Oh, you did _not _just say that!" Lionblaze lunged at Breezepelt. Breezepelt struggled for a little bit, then surrendered.

"Ooh ooh ooh! Let me try!" Ivypool squealed. Lionblaze quickly got up and Ivypool replaced him. She smiled, and slammed her fist into his face. "That's for rapi-,"

"Well, we now have a winner! Lionblaze won!" Dovewing erased a point from Bramblestar.

"Hey!" Bramblestar said.

"Chillax." Lionblaze put on a pair of sunglasses. "I got this."

"And that!" Ivypool punched Breezepelt one last time. "Is for everything you've ever done to me."

"Duuuude!" Lionblaze pulled out his fist. Ivypool bumped it with her blood-covered fist. "Awesome."

"Come on, I guess this date won't be as bad as one with Breezepelt." Ivypool sighed. She gave one last look at Breezepelt, and spit on him. "Dovewing, put duct tape on his chest hair. I want to rip it all off when I get back." Ivypool smiled sweetly.


	17. Foxleap, Bumblestripe, and Antpelt

Chapter 17 Foxleap, Bumblestripe, and Antpelt

**Keep voting for what happens to Ivypool! I can't really decide what to do, and I need your help!**

"Did you put duct tape on Breezepelt's chest?" Ivypool asked.

"Yup!" Dovewing dragged a fully-duct taped Breezepelt. "He has pants on, and the duct tape is only on his actual hair, armpit hair, chest hair, and back hair."

"Cheers!" Ivypool squealed, and ripped a piece off. Breezepelt screamed like a little girl.

(LINELINELINE)

"Welcome to Win a Date with Ivypool! And we did something to Breezepelt! After he passed out, we duct taped off all his hair, chest hair, armpit hair, and leg hair, so now he isn't really a man anymore, strange because her never was. Then, we dressed him up like a fat bimbo and sent the picture to Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Crowfeather, and basically put it all over the internet." Ivypool squealed. "Anyway, the three toms will be competing to take me on a date to Mapleshade's Evil Maple Syrup Company. Dovewing, who's competing on this fine day?"

"Today Foxleap, Antpelt, and... Bumblestripe! No! Don't let him win!" Dovewing cried.

"Can't make any promises." Ivypool bit her lip. "Anyway, first question: what would you do if someone attacked you on the street?"

"I would defend myself, duh." Bumblestripe rolled his eyes.

"If it was before I got my daily bean burrito, then I would probably call the police. If it was after my daily bean burrito, then I would let the burrito do the talking." Antpelt shrugged.

"Burritos can talk?!" Lionblaze yelled from the crowd. Ivypool face-pawed.

"Well, I would do the same as Bumblestripe." Foxleap said.

"Points for Foxleap and Bumblestripe." Ivypool nodded to Dovewing. "Next question: who is the prettiest she-cat in the world?"

"Dovewing!" Bumblestripe shouted. Dovewing nearly fainted from happiness.

"Rosepetal." Foxleap sighed dreamily.

"None! I hate she-cats!" Antpelt spat.

"Points for Foxleap, because Rosepetal is one of my friends." Ivypool said.

"No points for Bumblestripe? He said I was pretty!" Dovewing wailed.

"Well, I can give him a point, but that might mean he goes on a date with me."

"Fine, don't give him the point." Dovewing sighed.

"Final question: would you rather be blind or deaf?"

"Deaf. I always want to see Dovewing." Bumblestripe said. This time, Dovewing _did _faint.

"Neither." Antpelt hissed.

"Blind. Because I can read minds." Foxleap nodded.

"Foxleap wins!" Ivypool squeaked.

"Yayzers! You don't have to date my Bumbles!" Dovewing squealed.

"I can't wait to eat that maple syrup!" Foxleap cheered.

**Keep voting for what happens! You only have 2 more chapters to vote!**


	18. Bumblestripe, Foxleap, and Tigerheart

Chapter 18 Bumblestripe, Foxleap, and Tigerheart

**78 reviews! We can make it to 80! We can make it to 100! C'mon guys!**

**Keep voting for what happens either by my poll, review, or PM! I need y'all to vote! You only have 1 more chapter to do so! Every vote counts! I'm using too many exclamation marks! Whatever! Just vote! Please! This whole obsession with exclamation marks is getting out of hand! Shut up subconscious! Well, read on! And keep voting!**

"This sucks!" Dovewing screeched.

"Hey, that's my line!" Ivypool wailed.

"Bumblestripe is on _again _and so is Tigerheart! And Foxleap!"

"Wait, you know before the episode starts?"

"Yes, I get an alert via email. But that's not the point! I don't want my Bumbles to go on a date with you when our marriage isn't too far away!"

"Whatever! The reviewers chose him, so c'mon!"

(LINELINELINE)

"Welcome to Win a Date with Ivypool! Today, these three toms will be competing to take me on a date to Swiftpaw's Running Shoe Store! Dovewing, who's competing?" Ivypool said cheerfully.

"Foxleap, Tigerheart, and *sniffsniff* Bumblestripe. STOP SENDING IN MY BUMBY-WUMBY TO DATE MY IDENTICAL TWIN SISTER, JERK REVIEWERS!" Dovewing wailed and sat down in the emo corner.

"Hey! That's my corner that I go to after every date I have with Breezepelt! Get out of there!" Ivypool dragged a crying Dovewing out of the studio and into the dumpster.

"Is the show starting?" Someone yelled from the audience.

"Yes. First question: would you kill someone if I told you to?" Ivypool asked.

"Yes. It would probably be for a good reason." Tigerheart said.

"Why would I kill anyone?" Foxleap wailed.

"No! The only she-cat I listen to other than my mother is Dovewing!" Bumblestripe crossed his arms.

"One point for Tigerheart." Ivypool walked over to the tally board and put a mark under Tigerheart's name. "Next question: Are you good at mossball?"

"Um, I'm only the highschool champion at it!" Tigerheart rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm terrible at it." Bumblestripe squeaked.

"Same." Foxleap nodded.

"Aaand... Tigerheart wins." Ivypool said.

"But we didn't even finish the last question!" Foxleap wailed.

"Because there is only three questions, if one tom gets the first two right, and no other tom gets them right, then even if one of the toms who didn't get a point in the first two questions got the last question right the tom who got the first two questions right still wins because he has 2 points and the other two only have 1, got it?"

"My brain hurts!" Lionblaze wailed from the crowd.

"Oh shut up, maggot brain." Ivypool snapped. "Tigerheart won. The end."

"Well come on, those tennis shoes ain't gonna buy themselves." Tigerheart held out his arm like a gentleman (or like a boss, whichever way you like it). Ivypool took it, and they both walked out of the studio.


	19. Lionblaze, Billystorm, and Berrynose

Chapter 19 Lionblaze, Billystorm, and Berrynose.

**Okay, I know I said don't send in any more toms, but I ****_really_**** need more toms! And send in groups of she-cats for 'Win a Date with Foxleap' in season 3. I really need your help, and I wouldn't mind if you also voted on what happens in the next chapter. I ****_really_****need more votes. I can't [and won't] post the next chapter until one option gets 5 votes. Thanks!**

"So, how'd your date with not Bumblestripe go?" Dovewing asked.

"Good, good. After the season ends I'm going on another date with Tigerheart." Ivypool shrugged.

"Hahaha! Ohh! Ohhh!" Dovewing laughed as she read something on her phone.

"What?"

"Lionblaze and Berrynose are on here today! And that billygoat farm owner."

(LINELINELINE)

"Welcome to Win a Date with Ivypool! Today, the three toms will be competing to take me on a date to Flametail's Flamethrower Factory! How romantic! Dovewing, who's competing today?" Ivypool asked.

"Lionblaze, Billystorm, and Berrynose!" Dovewing said happily.

"Okay, first question: can you cook?"

"Yes! I make a mean peanut butter and jelly sandwich." Lionblaze said.

"Ooh! Can I try it?"

"You probably don't want to; it's really mean. It killed a few people. It's your choice though." Lionblaze shrugged.

"I can cook." Billystorm said. "I specialize in cupcakes."

"You suck, un-manly person." Ivypool said.

"I can cook." Berrynose bragged. "I can do anything."

"Except you can't breathe under-water." Ivypool grumbled.

"I must be able to do that! Without doing that, I'm just a normal loser like you two." Berrynose ran off a sink and tried to breathe water.

"When he dies, it's your fault." Dovewing pointed to Ivypool.

"Next question: who's your least favorite person on the planet?" Ivypool asked.

"Briarlight! She got my Honey-boo-boo killed, and is useless!" Berrynose cried.

"Hey! You don't talk about my brother's girlfriend like that!" Lionblaze jumped on Berrynose and started choking him.

"Go Lionblaze, go!" Ivypool cheered.

"Hey! How dare he talk about my girlfriend like that?" Jayfeather stumbled on stage and walked over to Lionblaze. Lionblaze moved over and Jayfeather started punching Berrynose.

"You ain't gonna talk about me on some show!" Briarlight shrieked and started rolling over Berrynose.

"Someone call the ambulance!" Poppyfrost screeched from the audience.

"Nope! This is too fun!" Briarlight laughed. She rolled one wheel over Berrynose's perfect face.

"Ooh, I love fighting! Let me have somma this!" Ivypool stomped her foot in Berrynose's 'tender spot'.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Dovewing screamed. Everyone looked at her with looks of rage. Lionblaze was in mid-punch, Jayfeather was in mid-kick, Briarlight was in mid-rollover, and Ivypool was in mid-stomp.

"What?!" They all roared.

"Don't hurt me!" Dovewing put her hands up in surrender. "I just don't want to spend more money then I already am!"

"Makes sense." Lionblaze nodded. They all stepped/rolled away from Berrynose. "My least favorite person is Breezepelt. He has awful hair."

"And..." Jayfeather gave a 'go on' motion.

"And he tried to kill my brother." Lionblaze wrapped his arm around Jayfeather's neck. Jayfeather's face started turning purple.

"You're choking me!" Jayfeather choked out.

"Oops, sorry." Lionblaze let Jayfeather go.

"I think Lionblaze won." Dovewing said. "Billystorm fled, and Berrynose is being sent to the ER."

"Okay. Fair enough." Lionblaze shrugged.

"At least it's not with Berrynose..." Ivypool shivered.


	20. Special Season Finale

Chapter 20 Special Season Finale

**We have a winner! And it's something I really didn't want to do, but we have a winner!**

"Ow..." Ivypool groaned. She clutched her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Dovewing ran up to Ivypool.

"I don't feel good." Ivypool groaned even more. "I feel really bloated. I even look really bloated."

"Are you sick? Do I need to call a doctor?" Dovewing asked, frantically reaching for her phone.

"Yes." Ivypool rasped. Dovewing dialed a number.

"It's Dovewing. Ivypool's really sick." Dovewing paused, nodding her head. "Do I bring her up?" She paused. "Oh? You can come down here? Okay." Dovewing looked at Ivypool. "Jayfeather's coming here in thirty minutes."

"Okay." Ivypool rasped. She limped over to her couch and laid down.

"Just stay where you are, I'll get you some cheese curls." Dovewing walked to the kitchen. Ivypool's stomach rumbled.

"Oww..." Ivypool groaned.

(LINELINELINE)

The door bell ringed. "Jayfeather's here." Dovewing ran to the door.

"Where's Ivypool?" Jayfeather asked as he walked through the entrance.

"She's on the couch." Dovewing told him. Jayfeather sped over to Ivypool.

"Where does it hurt?" Jayfeather asked.

"My stomach." Ivypool rasped. Jayfeather leaned down, and put his head on her stomach. Ivypool pushed him off. "What do you think you're doing?" She snapped.

"Ivypool, I'm a doctor. I'm not going to hurt you." Jayfeather sighed. "But I have come up with a conclusion."

"What?" Dovewing and Ivypool yelled.

"Ivypool; you're pregnant."


	21. Hollyleaf, Leafpool, and Brightheart

Chapter 21 Win a Date with Foxleap!

**Okay, I need a LOT (around 10, maybe) of groups of she-cats. No groups may include Dovewing or Ivypool. Thanks! And vote for who you think/want to be the father of Ivypool's kits on my poll. I've changes it to where whichever choice gets the most votes wins, instead of reaching five, 'kay? Okay.**

Ivypool gasped. "What?!"

"Yes. You're pregnant." Jayfeather nodded.

"But-, why-, uh-," Ivypool stuttered. "How can I do the show? If people see I'm pregnant, then they will think I'm a fraud and sue the show!"

"I have an idea!" Dovewing grabbed her phone, and dialed in a number. "Hi Foxleap, it's Dovewing. Ivypool's really-, er, sick and we need someone to be on the show. Is there any chance you might be able to make it to the studio everyday for ten days in a moon?" She paused, the smiled widely. "Thank you so much!" Dovewing hung up, then looked excitedly at Ivypool. "He's in!"

(LINELINELINE)

"Welcome to season 3 of Win a Date with Ivypool! Sadly, Ivypool is really sick, so she can not be here for a while. So, give it up for Win a Date with Foxleap!" Dovewing cheered. The audience gave a round of applauses.

"Thanks, Dovewing. I hope Ivypool will feel better soon. Okay, now who's competing?" Foxleap smiled.

"Today, Leafpool, Hollyleaf, and Brightheart are competing to take you on a date to Daisy's Ye Olden Muffin Shoppe." Dovewing nodded.

"Okay, first question: do you eat organic-, what...?" Foxleap raised an eyebrow.

"Just read from the index card!" Dovewing snapped.

"Okay, okay!" Foxleap put his paws up in surrender. "First question: what would you re-name yourself if you could change your name?"

"I'd keep my name the way it is! Lostface isn't a very nice name, thanks very much Bluestar." Brightheart snapped.

"I want to change my name to Leaffeather." Leafpool sighed. "Partly because of the haste I get with the name 'Leafpoo'."

"I don't want to change me name. I like it the way it is." Hollyleaf nodded.

"Well, I think all three she-cats get a point." Foxleap said. Dovewing tallied a point underneath the three she-cat's names. "Next question: who is the most attractive tom on the planet...? What?" Foxleap looked weirdly at Dovewing.

"Crowfeather." Leafpool sighed dreamily.

"Shuddyap!" Hollyleaf snapped. "Don't you _ever _bring Crowfeather into this."

"How dare you call Crowfeather by his real name? Call him Dad!" Leafpool growled.

"Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty. Can we get on with the show? I have a movie to watch with Cloudtail." Brightheart snapped. "Anyway, I think the most attractive tom on the planet would be Bramblestar. Not that I don't like Cloudtail, but Bramblestar is always so _perfect_."

"Well, I think there are two toms. Berrynose, and I never liked him, by the way, stop pairing me up with him, and Lionblaze. I know Lionblaze is my brother, but he's pretty handsome." Hollyleaf said.

"Er, I think Hollyleaf gets the point. Lionblaze is one of my good friends." Foxleap shrugged. "Final question: do you wish you were someone else? If so, who?"

"I've always wanted to be Dovewing. She had the powers in the prophecy that I was supposed to be in, and she wasn't half-clan. She was loved. Plus she had a sister, and wasn't stuck with two obnoxious brothers. Seriously, do you know how tiring it is to uphold the code when one brother is complaining about his super-easy homework and the other is trying to miraculously pull off a prank?" Hollyleaf sighed.

"Why thank you, Hollyleaf." Dovewing said.

"I want to be myself. I don't care if my eye is missing, or the scars, or even the hearing in my right ear, I'm glad to be myself." Brightheart said.

"Do I have to answer that?" Leafpool sighed.

"Yes!" Dovewing and Foxleap hissed.

"Fine. I want to be Feathertail. She gets so much love from everyone, fans and all, eve when she loved Crowfeather."

"I think points go to all three. Each was so heartfelt, and beautiful." Foxleap said.

"Well, looks like Hollyleaf wins with three points!" Dovewing cheered.

"Me?" Hollyleaf gasped.

"Yup! Get ready, because you're going on a date with Foxleap, dear Hollyleaf."


	22. Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, and Briarlight

Chapter 22 Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, and Briarlight

**OH MY STARCLAN, OVER 100 REVIEWS?! THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!**

"So, how'd I do last night?" Foxleap asked as he slipped on his head-set microphone.

"Good, good. Not too shabby. Today, you just might have to defend yourself from two toms." Dovewing said.

"Who?"

"Berrynose and Jayfeather."

"Oh dear..."

(LINELINELINE)

"Welcome to Win a Date with Foxleap! Today, I will be taking one of these lucky she-cats on a date to Squirrelflight's Energy Drink Manufacturer! Dovewing, who's competing today?" Foxleap said.

"Today Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, and Briarlight are competing!" Dovewing said while moving a chair backstage, since Briarlight didn't need one.

"What?!" Two toms yelled from the audience.

"Yes, so shut up." Dovewing snapped.

"First question: what would you change about yourself if you could?" Foxleap asked.

"Nothing. I like the way I am." Honeyfern said sweetly.

"I want to change the time of me eating that cheeseburger. I now have 1/100 of a centimeter of fat on my stomach!" Poppyfrost wailed.

"You're stupid." Briarlight said. "I wouldn't change anything. I'm glad I went to save Longtail, and I wouldn't change a thing."

"Points for Honeyfern and Briarlight." Foxleap nodded to Dovewing. "Next question: what is your kind of meat?"

"I love any type of meat! Beef, chicken, fish, sheep, anything!" Briarlight said proudly.

"I don't eat meat! Remember the cheeseburger?" Poppyfrost gasped.

"I'm a vegetarian." Honeyfern said.

"One point for Briarlight! Last question: what is your favorite type of music?" Foxlerap asked.

"Rock! I like Pawamore, Pawkin Park, and Drop Out Tom!" Briarlight cheered.

"Anything Bustin Jieber!" Poppyfrost squealed.

"Blech!" Briarlight gagged.

"I prefer pop music. Also classical." Honeyfern said sweetly.

"Briarlight wins!" Foxleap said.

"No she doesn't!" A very angry blind tom stormed on-stage.

"Yes, she does!" Dovewing hissed.

"You will not get my girlfriend to go on a date with you!" Jayfeather hissed, and punched Foxleap.

"Jayfeather, it's nothing to worry about!" Dovewing said. "We're only hosting this because Ivypool is pr-, I mean, sick."

"Well, have someone else date Foxleap." Jayfeather hissed, and dragged/rolled Briarlight off-stage.

"Then, Honeyfern won!" Foxleap said, clutching his face where Jayfeather punched him.

"Okay." Dovewing shrugged. Honeyfern looked delighted. Well, she always looked delighted.

"I don't mind that." Honeyfern said sweetly.


	23. Icecloud, Mapleshade, and Cinderheart

Chapter 23 Icecloud, Mapleshade, and Cinderheart

**Thanks! I have all ones in the review box. LOL! 111 reviews. Anyway, I still need more she-cats. 6 more groups, to be exact. Is that possible for you, faithful reviewers?**

"Welcome to Win a Date with Foxleap! Today, the three she-cats will be competing for me to take one of them on a date to Graystripe's Prank Shop! Dovewing who's competing?" Foxleap asked cheerfully.

"Icecloud, Mapleshade, and Cinderheart, dear. And we have a status report on Ivypool! She is feeling really terrible, and now has an obsession with the Speedy and Angry movies. All 62 of them." Dovewing said cheerfully.

(TWO HOURS EARLIER)

"Dovewing!" Ivypool shrieked painfully.

"Oh my StarClan, oh my StarClan! It's happening!" Dovewing gasped, and threw Ivypool into her car.

"No, it's not that!" Ivypool yelled from the back seat. "I was informing you that Speedy and Angry the 27th is on!"

"Oh. Okay."

(BACK TO THE PRESENT)

"Well, that's great news! Not with Icecloud being on the show though." Foxleap shuddered.

"Okay, now get back to doing your job." Dovewing motioned for him to go on.

"Okay. First question: what is your favorite thing to do during a thunderstorm?"

"Play in the rain, of course!" Icecloud cheered.

"Watch the puny mortals get shocked by lightening. DEATH TO PUNY MORTALS!" Mapleshade hissed.

"Sit and watch a movie/make-out for a while with Lionblaze." Cinderheart sighed dreamily.

"Well, I sadly think the point goes to Icecloud." Foxleap sighed. "Why did my twin brat have to be on here?" He clenched his jaw, and his eye started twitching.

"Foxleap, think of it as a play date." Dovewing said.

"Okay, that makes it better. Next question: what super power do you want?"

"To have the power to control minds. More people would be under my control, and more of my enemies would die. DEATH TO LIPTON!" Mapleshade threw a Lipton Iced Tea **(Okay, I had to do this. Mapleshade from WCC would be so proud of her WADWI version (All credits to WCC for Brighteyes of Thunderclan). I DO NOT OWN LIPTON!)** bag on the ground and started jumping on it.

"I already have a power; BEING AWESOME! Boom!" Icecloud made an expolsion motion with her hands.

"Hey! I have that power too! We're power-buddies!" Cinderheart high-fived Icelcoud.

"Points to Cinderheart and Icecloud! Final question: do you like Ivypool or Dovewing more?" Foxleap asked.

"I hate both of them. DEATH TO THE TWINS!" Mapleshade pulled out a picture of Ivypool and Dovewing and started jumping on it.

"I like Ivypool better. Mainly because I mentored her." Cinderheart said.

"What? I can't hear you! I'm too awesome!" Icecloud yelled.

"Points for Cinderheart and Icecloud. Anyone who tells people they're awesome is so much like me." Foxleap said.

"Well, I am your twin sister." Icecloud said.

"Icecloud wins!" Dovewing cheered. "Foxleap, you get to go on a playdate with your sister!"

"Hey! It's a playdate!" Foxleap cheered.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" Icecloud cheered. She started dancing. Foxleap did too.

"Well, that concludes this episode. See you next time, on Win a Date with Foxleap!" Dovewing said.


	24. Willowshine, Rosepetal, and Snowfur

Chapter 24 Willowshine, Rosepetal, and Snowfur

**Thanks for all the reviews! But, I still need more groups of she-cats.**

"Dovewing?" Foxleap asked sheepishly back-stage.

"Yes?" Dovewing replied sheepishly.

"I love playdates! It was awesome! We totally pranked a LOT of people. We even pranked Graystripe! And now we're members of the Prank Club there!" Foxleap started dancing and prancing and jumping around.

"Get it together. The show's starting."

(LINELINELINE)

"Welcome to Win a Date with Foxleap! Today, three lovely she-cats will have the chance to go on a date with me to Tallstar's Basket Ball Stadium! There the Thundering Rains will be competing with the Splashing Minnows! Dovewing, who's competing?" Foxleap asked cheerfully.

"Willowshine, Rosepetal, and Snowfur." Dovewing nodded.

"Okay. First question: which twin is more awesome? Me or Icecloud?"

"I like Icecloud, since her name is similar to mine." Snowfur said.

"I don't like either of you. You're too rough with each other." Willowshine said.

"Hmm... I like you better." Rosepetal said.

"One point for Rosepetal!" Foxleap said. "Next question: how do you want to die?"

"I want to get strapped to a million sticks of dynamite and get thrown into a volcano!" Rosepetal pumped her fist. "That way I'll go out with a _bang!_"

"I already died, and I didn't like it." Snowfur started tearing up.

"I want to die from natural causes, or defending others from harm." Willowshine said quietly.

"And Rosepetal gets another point!" Foxleap said.

"And Rosepetal wins!" Dovewing yelled.

"How does she win?"

"Because there is only three questions, if one she-cat gets the first two right, and no other she-cat gets them right, then even if one of the she-cat who didn't get a point in the first two questions got the last question right the to she-cat who got the first two questions right still wins because she has 2 points and the other two only have 1, got it?"

"Hey! That's the same thing Ivypool said! I should know, my brain hurts the same!" Lionblaze wailed from the crowd.

"Oh shut it maggot brain!" Dovewing snapped. Rosepetal and her looked at each other, and laughed.

"That's exactly what Ivypool said!" She and Rosepetal said at the same time. "Hey! That's what I said!" they said at the same time. "Besties!" They both squealed and hugged each other.

"Well, that oddly concludes this episode. See you next time on Win a Date with Foxleap!" Foxleap said.


	25. Rainflower,Squirrelflight, and Ferncloud

Chapter 25 Rainflower, Squirrelflight, and Ferncloud

"Ohhh! Oh, oh. Ahahaha." Dovewing laughed.

"What?" Foxleap asked.

"Your mother is competing today." Dovewing cracked up.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU..."

(LINELINELINE)

"Welcome to Win a Date with Foxleap. Today, two she-cats and my mother will be competing to go on a date with me. Yadayadayadayadayada. Go on Dovewing." Foxleap groaned.

"Rainflower, Squirrelflight, and Ferncloud are competing today." Dovewing wiped the tear out of her eye from laughing too hard.

"First question: who is your best friend?" Foxleap grumbled.

"Leafpool!" Squirrelflight squeaked. The audience went 'Boooooooo.'

"My only son, Oakheart." Rainflower said. She received the same treatment as Squirrelflight from the audience.

"Sandstorm." Ferncloud said.

"Aand... no one gets the point." Foxleap said. "Next question: what is your favorite type of weapon?"

"An AK47!" Squirrelflight squealed. She pulled a MASSIVE AK47 out of her purse.

"That's my girl!" Bramblestar yelled from the audience.

"Why would I want a weapon?" Ferncloud squeaked.

"Same!" Rainflower yelped.

"And that point goes to Squirrelflight." Foxleap said. "Final question: who do you want to kill?"

"Crookedfail. He sucks." Rainflower hissed. Almost immediately, the audience went 'Booooooooo.'

"Assfur. Oops, did I just say that?" Squirrelflight smiled evily at a fuming Tansy.

"Brokenstar. He killed me!" Ferncloud wailed.

"And the point surely goes to Squirrelflight." Foxleap grumbled.

"Squirrelflight wins!" Dovewing squealed. "That concludes this hate-filled episode. See y'all next time, on Win a Date with Foxleap!"


	26. Silverstream, Honeyfern, and Hollyleaf

Chapter 26 Silverstream, Honeyfern, and Hollyleaf

**OMSC I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in a day! AND PLEASE NOTE: READERS OF MOMMY, LILYKIT FOUND THE SUGAR! The story is on a long hiatus, and is on the verge of being discontinued until I can get some new ideas that I really enjoy. I've been too caught up on this project and some original works to have any ideas for it.**

**ALSO: Please send in more she-cats! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!  
**

Foxleap fell onto the floor when he got to the studio.

"What happened?" Dovewing asked.

"Squirrelflight made me go to an amusement park." Foxleap wanted to barf. "And we rode the scariest ride."

(LAST NIGHT)

"C'mon! Let's go on 'Super Loopy Crazy Pcyscopathic Roller Coaster that Has Killed Twenty People'!" Squirrelflight dragged Foxleap onto the roller coaster.

"Oh no." Foxleap groaned.

After the roller coaster ended, he didn't feel so good.

"Hey! Did I hear a woman screaming somewhere near us?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Yes. Let's say that was a woman." Foxleap panted. He started to look at Squirrelflight funny, and ran over to a trash can and barfed.

(BACK TO THE PRESENT)

"Yeah, sure. C'mon, we have a show to do." Dovewing dragged Foxleap onstage, and tossed him to his chair.

"Welcome to Win a Date with Foxleap! Today, these three lovely she-cats will be competing to go on a date with Foxleap to Speckles' Popsicle Palace (If you have read Mommy, Lilykit found the sugar, then you will understand it)! Dovewing, who's competing?" Foxleap asked.

"Silverstream, Honeyfern, and Hollyleaf, Foxleap. Silverstream, Honeyfern, and Hollyleaf."

"Okay. First question: who is your favorite person on this show?"

"Lionblaze!" Hollyleaf squeaked. Everyone looked at her. "What? He makes an appearance in almost every episode!"

"Okay...? Keep answering, ladies." Foxleap said.

"Tansy. She runs everything." Silverstream said.

"Hey!" Dovewing squeaked.

"I like the special effects guy, Brackenfur." Honeyfern said. Suddenly, confetti rained down upon her, and music blared from the speakers.

"Stop it Brackenfur!" Dovewing screamed. The music stopped, and the confetti was swept up by the custodian..

"I think the point goes to Hollyleaf. It's true; Lionblaze makes an appearance in almost every episode." Foxleap said.

"Thank you, thank you. Now, where's my trophy?" Lionblaze walked up on stage and waved to the audience.

"Get off!" Dovewing screamed, and pushed Lionblaze off-stage.

"That wasn't very nice!" Honeyfern gasped, shocked.

"Whatever. Next question: what is your favorite gemstone?" Foxleap asked.

"Emeralds! They match my eyes." Hollyleaf opened her eyes wide.

"Rubies." Honeyfern nodded.

"I like silver, though that isn't a gemstone. Graystripe gave me a silver locket before I died." Silverstream bowed her head.

"I think points go to Hollyleaf and Silverstream." Foxleap nodded to Dovewing. "Final question: what do you like on your pizza?"

"I like plain cheese." Silverstream said.

"CHEESE, CHEESE, AND MORE CHEESE!" Honeyfern screamed.

"Quick! Get a containment vessel!" Cinderheart leaped up on stage and started restraining Honeyfern. "She has a HUGE obsession with cheese. She even has a house made out of it!"

"CHEESE!" Honeyfern screeched.

"Let's take that as HOLLYLEAFWINSGOODBYEPEOPLE." Foxleap said quickly and dragged Hollyleaf out the door quickly.

"Well, that concludes this wacky episode!" Dovewing dodged a cheese curl thrown by Honeyfern. "See you next time!"


	27. Briarlight, Icecloud, and Blossomfall

Chapter 27 Briarlight, Icecloud, and Blossomfall

**Ekit, thanks for sending in a place to go! I am running out of ideas, so can people start sending in places to go? Man, I love that. Snowkit's Bird of Prey Aviary.**

**Okay, so don't send in anymore she-cats. We're good on them, since Ivypool will give birth in chapter 29 (That way, Foxleap can be sure of his last episode). I repeat: DON'T SEND IN ANYMORE SHE-CATS!**

**But keep sending in toms for Ivypool in season 4!**

Foxleap shuddered as he walked into the studio.

"Are you okay?" Dovewing asked.

"I will have nightmares about Popsicles and cheese. Speckles kept throwing them at us the ENTIRE night, and that stuff with Honeyfern," Foxleap shuddered again.

"So many traumatizing experiences!" Dovewing gasped mockingly.

"I know!"

"C'mon, we have a show to do." Dovewing grabbed Foxleap's hand and walked over to the studio.

"Welcome to Win a Date with Foxleap! Today, three she-cats will be competing to go on a date with me to Snowkit's Bird of Prey Aviary! Dovewing, who's competing?"

"Briarlight, Icecloud, and Blossomfall."

"No. No, you don't have my girlfriend on this show twice!" Jayfeather yelled from the audience.

"Yet your girlfriend doesn't really care about you being on the show." Dovewing murmured.

"Whatever! First question: what, besides guns, is your preferred weapon?" Foxleap asked.

"TNT!" Icecloud pulled out a stick of dynamite.

"Put that away! We don't want the cops showing up!" Dovewing hissed. Icecloud scrambled to shove it in her purse.

"I don't really care; as long as it is useful and at hand, I'm good." Briarlight said.

"Well, I prefer guns, but I'm awesome with knives and explosives." Blossomfall said.

"Points to all three! Next question: what is your favorite color?" Foxleap asked.

"Any color!" Icecloud cheered.

"Green!" Briarlight cheered.

"Black." Blossomfall said.

"I think that point goes to Icecloud and Briarlight!" Foxleap cheered. "Final question: do you like elves, goblins, dwarves, or wizards better?"

"Wizards! Then I can shout funny things and I can do awesome stuff!" Icecloud cheered. "Not to mention they wear cool robes."

"Elves, they're awesome." Briarlight said.

"Wizards. They can kill people in cool ways." Blossomfall said.

"And I believe Icecloud wins!" Foxleap cheered. "Another playdate!"

"Hey! I didn't get to make my appearance on this show yet!" Lionblaze yelled from the audience, and climbed his way to the stage. Icecloud shoved him off and everyone laughed.

"Well, that concludes this episode! See y'all next time on Win a date with Foxleap!" Dovewing said cheerfully.


	28. Honeyfern, Rosepetal, and Hollyleaf

Chapter 28 Honeyfern, Rosepetal, and Hollyleaf

**Okay guys, vote like you've never voted before! This is the last chapter y'all can vote for who you want to be the father of Ivypool's kits! KEEP VOTING!**

**Also, I need a tom-kit and a she-kit name for Ivypool's kits. The she-kit has light grey striped fur with blue eyes. She is blind in her left eye. The tom-kit has black fur with white tips and amber eyes. (I made the kit's appearences before-hand because they would work with any tom y'all can vote for)**

"Man, that was NOT fun." Foxleap groaned.

"What happened?" Dovewing asked.

"We were attacked by four eagles and we barely made it out alive. Poor Snowkit had to shut his place down!"

"Whatever, just get on stage." Dovewing pushed Foxleap on-stage.

"Welcome to Win a Date with Foxleap! Today, these three she-cats will be competing to go on a date with me to Fallen Leaves' Tunnel Exploration Unit! Sounds fun! Dovewing, who's competing today?"

"Honeyfern, Rosepetal, and Hollyleaf." Dovewing nodded.

"Not the cheese-lady incident again." Foxleap sighed. "First question: what snack do you like?"

"CHEESE CURLS!" Honeyfern screamed. "THROW THE CHEESE!" Honeyfern pulled out cheese curls, cheese, and spray cheese out of her dress and started throwing it everywhere.

"Call Smiley Dayz Insane Asylum!" Cinderheart screeched. She started restraining the sweet she-cat. Dovewing whipped out her phone and called Firestar.

"Hi, grugrugruckle Firestar, its Dovewing. Yes. Mm hmm? Mmm. We have an insane person here. Who is it? Well, it's Honeyfern. Yeah? Yeah. Her obsession with cheese is getting overboard. Yeah, it's worse than last time. Mm hmm. You need to come over here. Probably with Bramblestar. And your best containment vessel. Bye! Love you grugrugrunckle Firestar!" Dovewing smiled and hung up. "Firestar's coming with reinforcements. Cinderheart, can you hold Honeyfern for a few moments longer?"

"Sure." Cinderheart grunted.

"CHEESE!" Honeyfern screeched.

"That aside, just keep answering ladies." Foxleap said.

"I like Door Eatos. They're a bit cheesy and spicy." Rosepetal said.

"CHEESE!" Honeyfern screeched.

"I don't really care what snack I eat." Hollyleaf shrugged.

"Well, that point goes to-," Foxleap started.

"CHEESENUGGETS!" Honeyfern screeched as Firestar shoved her into a cage.

"We have the mental person. I repeat: we have the mental person." Firestar reported into his walkie-talkie.

"As I was saying, the point goes to Rosepetal. Next question: if a poor person begged money from you, would you give it?" Foxleap asked.

"Yes!" Both she-cats shouted.

"Both of you get a point. Final question: what is your favorite scent on a candle?"

"Warm vanilla!" Hollyleaf squeaked.

"I don't smell candles!" Rosepetal mocked Hollyleaf's excited meow.

"I actually like candles, so Hollyleaf gets the point." Foxleap said.

"We have a tie!" Dovewing squeaked. "Both kinds!" Dovewing also held up a black tie.

"Hey! That's my tie I lost here!" Lionblaze yelled from the crowd.

"Okay, for the tie-breaker question: what's your favorite question to visit?" Foxleap asked.

"The Prison I work at!" Hollyleaf squeaked.

"My mother's house." Rosepetal said. "She bakes the best cookies."

"And the point goes to..." Foxleap gave a dramatic pause. Each of the girls held their breath. "Hollyleaf."

"Yay!" Hollyleaf squeaked.

"Hmph." Rosepetal grumbled.

"Well, that ends this cheese-lover-filled episode. See y'all next time, on Win a Date with Foxleap!" Dovewing squeaked.


	29. The moment you've all been waiting for

Chapter 29 The moment you've all been waiting for

**The moment you've all been waiting for is here! Ivypool is giving birth to her kits!**

Ivypool screeched loudly. "Dovewing! Help!"

"Ivypool!" Dovewing screamed. She grabbed the car keys and ran out to the car to start it while Ivypool started limping to the car. Dovewing shakily hopped into the front seat and started speeding to the hospital.

(LINELINELINE)

"Quick! Get her to the birth room!" Jayfeather yelled to Briarlight. Briarlight nodded and called more doctors in.

Ivypool screamed again while the doctors put her on a rolly-bed thingy.

(AFEWMINUTESLATERTHATTHEAUTHORESSDOESN'TKNOWHOWTODESCRIBE)

"A she-kit." Briarlight said as the first one came out.

"How much longer?" Ivypool grunted.

"Not much. You only have twins." Briarlight said as the last one came out. "A tom."

"What are you going to call them?" Dovewing asked.

"I don't know yet." Ivypool said.

"Hello?" Breezepelt opened up the door.

"Breezepelt." Ivypool hissed.

"Me." Breezepelt smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Dovewing asked.

"Just coming to see my kits." Breezepelt shrugged.

"No!" Dovewing gasped. "He's the father?"

"Yes. And 'the father' better get out before I rip his b-," Dovewing slapped her hand over Ivypool's mouth as Ivypool started to get up.

"Calm down. Let's just have some peace in here."

"Fine. But Breezepelt needs to get out." Ivypool hissed at Breezepelt. Breezepelt got up and walked out the door.

"Are you okay?" Dovewing asked.

"Yes. And I know what I'm going to call _my _kits. The she-kit is Echokit, and the tom is Coalkit."

"Cute names!" Dovewing squealed.

"Yes." Ivypool picked up her daughter. She had tufts of light grey hair on her head and blue eyes. Her left eye was misted over, though.

"Ivypool? Are you okay?" Jayfeather walked in.

"Yes." Ivypool smiled.

"Well, I just wanted to check on your kits." Jayfeather said. "May I?" He started to reach for Echokit.

"Yes." Ivypool said.

"Well, it seems she is healthy. But her left eye, she's blind in her left eye." Jayfeather shook his head. He picked up the tom. "Healthy as well."

"Good." Ivypool sighed.

"What are we going to do?" Dovewing asked.

"Can you get a babysitter here?"

"I know exactly who to call." Dovewing whipped out her phone. It rang for a while, until someone picked it up. "Hi, it's Dovewing. We have super urgent news, and you can't tell anyone. Mm hmm? Okay. Well, you see, Ivypool just gave birth to twins and we need someone to take care of them, with a good father-figure around. Yeah? Okay. Thank you! Do you need to be paid? No? Okay. That's fine. See you in a few hours!" Dovewing smiled, and hung up. "Toadstep is ready to be the babysitter!"


	30. Mosskit, Leoardstar, and Blossomfall

Chapter 30 Mosskit, Leopardstar, and Blossomfall

**Hi guys! I am on a vacation with my aunt and grandies in Florida and I won't be around for another 2 weeks. I'll try to update this, but I won't be able to update my other stories until I get home because I pre-wrote them. Plus, this is the end of season 3. Ivypool's coming back, people! Pleasepleaseplease send in more groups of toms, and maybe places to go. AND FROGGYJOE STOP REPLYING THAT IVYPOOL SHOULD TURN LESBIAN AND DATE YELLOWFANG! ITS REALLY ANNOYING! Ahem, and Melodycloud, what you said made me really happy. In fact, I'm working on an original work called 'Darklings' that I will soon put on Fictiondotnet. Bye!**

"She ditched me! I can't believe she ditched me!" Foxleap yelled, frustrated.

"Who for who?" Dovewing asked.

"Hollyleaf! She ditched me for that weirdo Fallen Leaves!" Foxleap hissed.

"Guess what!" Dovewing smiled widely.

"What?" Foxleap asked.

"Ivypool is better and will return next season!" Dovewing squealed.

"Awesome!" Foxleap cheered. He looked so happy, like he wanted to hug the nearest person. Actually, he did. Brackenfur was walking by and Foxleap hugged him.

(LINELINELINE)

"Okay, before we begin, I just want to say that this is Foxleap's last episode. Ivypool is felling awesome and is ready to go on-stage next season!" The audience cheered to what Dovewing said.

"What, you don't like me? I'm shocked!" Foxleap gasped mockingly.

"Just say what you normally say." Dovewing sighed. He would never learn...

"Welcome to Win a Date with Foxleap! Today, three she-cats will be competing to go on a date with me to Nightcloud's Nightgown Store! Dovewing, who's competing?"

"Mosskit, Leopardstar, and Blossomfall."

"A kit? Won't' that be more 'babysitting' then dating?"

"Hey! I'm a lot older than you!" Mosskit kicked Foxleap's shin. He squeaked in pain.

"Screw kits." Foxleap whispered. "First question: what would you name your kit if it was a she-kit?"

"Leopardkit! After me, of course." Leopardstar said.

"Bluekit, after my mother." Mosskit squeaked.

"Spottedkit or Finchkit. Both sound cool." Blossomfall said.

"I think Mosskit and Blossomfall each get a point." Foxleap nodded. "What's your favorite genre to read?"

"Horror." Blossomfall hissed.

"Humor." Mosskit smiled.

"Tragedy." Leopardstar said.

"I think the same people get the points." Foxleap nodded to Dovewing. "Final question: what toppings do you like on your donut?"

"Rainbow sprinkles!" Mosskit squealed.

"Chocolate." Blossomfall said.

"I don't like donuts." Leopardstar said.

"How dare you!" Foxleap screeched.

"How can someone not like donuts?!" Mosskit lunged at Leopardstar.

"Let's just say that Blossomfall won." Foxleap backed away from the two fighting she-cat/kits.

"Ditto." Dovewing said. "Security!" Lionblaze walked out in the security outfit. "Escort these two off the premise."

"Okay." Lionblaze said. He gabbed the two she-cats and threw them through the roof. "Oops."

"Well, that concludes Foxleap's last episode, and the season. See you next time on season 4 of Win a Date with Ivypool!" Dovewing squealed cheerfully.


	31. Toadstep, Bumblestripe, and Bramblestar

Chapter 31 Toadstep, Bumblestripe, and Bramblestar

**Hi guys! Don't worry, I'm not dead. I'm with my totally AWESOME grandparents and I won't be updating like I used too. In around a week you will have your normal flood of updates. Also, Mysterious (guest). It was the viewers' decision. I did not choose Breezepelt personally.**

**Also: I am re-drawing my cover image. I looked back at it and it looks terrible. Toadstep looks demented! I'll try to make it better, 'kay?**

**Anyway, thanks for reaching 200 reviews! It means a lot to me (trying not to scream) OMGOMGOMG IT'S FARKING AWESOME I LUFF ALL Y'ALL! (too late)**

"Welcome back Ivypool!" Dovewing cheered.

"Thanks." Ivypool smiled weakly.

(LINELINELINE)

"Welcome to Win a Date with Ivypool!" Ivypool screamed. The audience went wild. "Today, three toms will compete to take me on a date to Daisy's Garden. Dovewing, who's competing?"

"Um, Toadstep, Bumblestripe, and Bramblestar. Bumblestripe?! (screams loudly) Dovewing screamed.

(We are sorry. Filming has been temporarily stopped due to extreme violence)

"Um, Lionblaze? Would you like to tally?" Ivypool asked.

"Sure." Lionblaze rasped. He had an icepack on his head and a bunch of bandages. Dovewing was in the hospital.

"Okay. First question: who is the craziest person you ever dated?"

"Dovewing." Bumblestripe said.

"Icecloud." Toadstep said.

"Do I have to answer?" Bramblestar sighed.

"Yes!" Ivypool, Tansy, and Lionblaze yelled.

"Fine. It was either Squirrelflight or Leafpool."

"What?!" Ivypool, Tansy, and Lionblaze shouted.

"Yes. I went on ONE date with Leafpool." Bramblestar hissed.

"Um, okay… I think Bumblestripe and Toadstep each get a point. Next question: what is your favorite instrument?" Ivypool asked.

"Violin!" Bumblestripe said.

"Electric guitar." Bramblestar nodded.

"Tube. Don't judge. Played it in school." Toadstep said.

"I think Bumblestripe and Bramblestar each get a point. I still play my violin. Final question: how much do you like Dovewing?"

"I love her! Sure, she's crazy, conceited, spends her time looking at herself, thinks she's perfect, and is a total Mary-Sue, but I love her!" Bumblestripe squeaked.

"She's annoying, and like Bumblestripe said, is conceited." Toadstep said.

"Annoying? More like SUPER ANNOYING!" Bramblestar scoffed.

"Points for Bramblestar and Toadstep. Lionblaze, who won?" Ivypool asked.

"Um, can't read this. Can you help?" Lionblaze said. Ivypool sighed and walked over. In the midst of doodles of Cinderheart and of cats, there were two tallies each for all three toms.

"A three-way tie!" Both Ivypool and Tansy gasped. "What do we do?"

"Um, choose a number between 7 and 2?" Lionblaze shrugged.

"That's it!" Ivypool snapped her fingers. "I never knew Lionblaze could say anything smart! Guys, I'm thinking of a number between 7 and 123. What is it?"

"Um, 27?" Bumblestripe shrugged. Ivypool cursed under her breath.

"42!" Toadstep shouted.

"121." Bramblestar said.

Ivypool didn't say anything.

"Ivypool, what was the number?" Tansy asked.

Ivypool grumbled something really quiet.

"What was that?"

"27." Ivypool grumbled again.

"Huh?"

"27! Geez! I'm going on a #$% date with my ! #$%^& sister's ! #$%^& fiancé, okay?!" Ivypool screamed and stomped off.

"Ivypool! There are kits watching!" When Ivypool didn't reply, Tansy just shrugged and did the outro. "Well, _that _concludes the opening episode in season 3 for Win a Date with Ivypool. See y'all next time!" Tansy said.


	32. Bumblestripe, Ashfur, and Toadstep

Chapter 32 Bumblestripe, Assfur (oops, did I say that?), and Toadstep

**I just want to say thank y'all reviewers. I still need more groups of toms, though. Thanks!**

"Dovewing?" Ivypool bowed her head.

"What?" Dovewing looked up from her hospital bed, bearing two arm casts and a leg cast.

"I went on a date with Bumblestripe."

(LINELINELINE)

"Yeah," Ivypool looked at Divewing, who now adorned a neck cast along with what she had earlier. "I think Lionblaze will be our tallyer again."

(LINELINELINE)

"Welcome to Win a Date with Ivypool! Today, three toms will be competing to take me on a date to Blackstar's Text Book Shop. Because he's too white and nerdy. Anyway, Lionblaze, do you know who's competing?" Ivypool asked.

"I dunno. I thought you said you knew?" Lionblaze shrugged. He secretly giggled. He had asked a requester to request these three.

"It's for the effect! Like we rehearsed! Idiot." Ivypool facepalmed.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!"

"Whatever. Bumblestripe, Assfur, oops, did I say that?, and Toadstep are competing. First question-,"

"Hey! It's ASHFUR, and he's better not win!" Tansy hissed.

"It doesn't freaking matter! First question: is Lionblaze hot? How hot…? What?"

"I added that." Lionblaze smiled. Ivypool glared. "Hey! Dovewing does it!"

"Lionblaze, once we're off set I will strangle you with a sausage. The spicy kind that you always eat." Ivypool hissed.

"Do it!" Tansy screamed happily.

"Are we answering questions, or are we just getting ready to strangle Lionblaze?" Bumblestripe asked.

"Let me help!" Toadstep yelled.

"Guys!" Ashfur hissed. "Let's just sneak out of here and maybe no one will notice."

"Sure." Bumblestripe said. They both started tip-toeing out.

Meanwhile, Ivypool, Tansy, and Toadstep were strangling Lionblaze.

"ACK!" Lionblaze screamed.

"Hey!" Cinderheart screeched. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Cinderheart gave them 'The after-burn', which was her famous evil glare. "Why didn't you guys invite me?"

"But-,"

"Stuff a sock in it. You only married me for my Snickerdoodles." Cinderheart hissed.

All four cats started strangling Lionblaze.

And the camera captured it all.


	33. Bumblestripe, Toadstep, and Breezepelt

Chapter 33 Bumblestripe, Breezepelt, and Toadstep

**ATTENTION ALL GRAVITY FALLS FANS! My sister Sapphire Nightfury and I have made a Gravity Falls fanfiction that we want people to read. It's about two twin sisters named Ivy and Hazel who get transported after Ivy touches something shiny. It's pretty cool. The two characters also sort of resemble the two of us. And the best part is that we-, I mean, Ivy and Hazel, are the total opposite of Mary Sues. Me-, I mean, Ivy, is pretty stupid and is really random. Hazel is very nerdy and smart but anything from perfect. And there's no pairings at all. Just friendships and tons of texting between Mabel and Ivy about pickles. READ NOW!**

**Plus, this chapter's idea came from IvyleafHollypool. Her idea. Not mine.**

**And send in toms!**

"So, how'd your date go?" Dovewing rasped from her hospital bed.

"I didn't even go on a date. All we really did was strangle Lionblaze." Ivypool shrugged.

"Phew." Dovewing wiped her brow. "You didn't go on a date with Bumblestripe."

"About that…" Ivypool bit her lip.

"What?"

"Bumblestripe's on again."

(LINELINELINE)

"Dovewing, calm down. I've altered the questions to make Toadstep win instead. Geez, you didn't need to hurt yourself more."

"It's just," Dovewing yelled. Among all the other injuries that Dovewing had, this new one was bad. Her collarbone had broken and her tail was bent.

"Toadstep _will _win. I'll make sure of that."

(LINELINELINE)

"Welcome to Win a Date with Ivypool! Today, three toms will compete to take me on a date to Barley's Tractor Rides. Yee-haw! Wait, Tansy, who's our co-host? You can't exactly be in two places at once without the saliva of some kind of worm (You get a free shout-out of you guess where that was from)!" Ivypool asked.

"Well," Tansy tugged at the collar of her shirt.

"And here's your co-host! The fabulous… me!" Someone shouted.

"You hired _him _as co-host?" Ivypool screamed.

"He was the only one who applied for the job! Other than Berrynose. But I don't think you want him." Tansy said.

"True. But why _him_?" Ivypool yelled.

"Sup babe."

"COMMERCIAL BREAK!" Ivypool screamed.

"But we don-,"

"DO IT!"

(COMMERCIAL TIME)

Are you tired of owls piling up on your driveway?

Well you gotta get the new

OWL TROWEL!

(Free shout-out to whoever can guess where that is from)

(COMMERCIAL OVER)

"Ivypool! You're back on!" Tansy hissed.

"Okay!" Ivypool screamed. "Welcome back to_ coughs _Win a Date with _coughs _Ivyp-, _sneezes_ –ool. Ugh. I think I'm allergic to our co-host."

"But you dated him for a while! You shouldn't be so timid!"

"When I'm dating him its fine. When he's co-hosting it's not." Ivypool crossed her arms.

"Whatever! We got fans to please!"

"YEAH!" The Troublesome Bulbasaur screamed.

"GET THE EPISODE GOING!" Raeda2001 yelled.

"Okay, okay!" Ivypool shouted. "The toms competing today are-,"

"DO THE EPISODE!" IvyleafHollypool yelled. "I NEED MY IDEA SHOWN!"

"IVYPOOL TURN LESBIAN AND DATE YELLOWFANG!" froggyjoe yelled.

"Ew!" Ivypool squeaked.

"Hey! Stop interrupting guys! We have a show to do!" Tansy snapped. The audience calmed down.

"Well, as I was saying, the toms competing today are Bumblestripe, Toadstep, and, and BREEZEPELT?!" Ivypool shrieked. She started sweating. "Everyone arm yourselves! GET READY TO KILL THE MONSTER!"

"What?! I'm not a monster!" Breezepelt gasped exaggeratedly.

"Yes, you are!" Ivypool and Toadstep hissed.

"We have proof!" Ivypool shrieked.

"Ivypool don't!" Toadstep yelled.

Ivypool's mouth started flapping like a fish's, trying to think of what to say. She sighed. "You're right Toadstep. I'll stop."

"Okay. Now, DO THE SHOW!" Tansy yelled.

"DO IT, DO IT!" Illuminastro, Empress Tansy, xXJayflightXx, Blazingnyancat, Galagoogoo, Hawkwing of WindClan, Ivypool (not the one on the show), LakeStream, Snowsong or SnowClan, and Master Stonestar all shouted.

"Okay, okay! First question: would you rather die at the hands of me ripping your throat out or die at the hands of Dovewing ripping your limbs off while talking on about her issues?"

"How about… neither." The co-host said.

"I wasn't asking you Tigerfart!" Ivypool hissed.

"Okay!" He held his hands up.

"I would rather die at the hands of you because I don't want Dovewing to kill me." Bumblestripe said.

"I'd say Dovewing because she acts too perfect and ditsy to kill anyone." Toadstep said.

"Same." Breezepelt said.

"I think that point goes to Bumblestripe, Tigerfart." Ivypool said.

"Okay." Tigerheart put a line under 'Dumb Bumb'.

"Next question: what would you do if your ex was a zombie and attacked you in front of your girlfriend, what?" Ivypool raised an eyebrow.

"I added that!" Someone shouted off-stage.

"Whatever. Just answer the question, dorks." Ivypool hissed.

"Kill the zombie, duh." Breezepelt rolled his eyes.

"Protect everyone around me and kill the zombie." Bumblestripe said.

"Um…" Toadstep said.

"Answer it." Ivypool said.

"I would kill the zombie…?"

"Answer truthfully."

"Um.."

"I have Clucky the lie-detecting chicken."

"Hey, wasn't she cooked?" Tigerheart asked.

"I revived her. Don't ask how."

"Fine. I would probably scream and run away." Toadstep sighed.

"Cluck cluck." Clucky the chicken said.

"Okay. Wow. Very truthful answer." Ivypool bit her lip.

"Hahaha, your boyfriend is a loser!" Tigerheart yelled.

"Shut up!" Ivypool yelled. "He's not my boyfriend!"

Toadstep gave Ivypool such a look of utter despair that Tansy blurred it out.

"Aww… is little Toadey-woady scarwed?" Tigerheart gave the puppy-lip.

"Tigerheart! Lay it off!" Ivypool hissed.

"Hey, where did Toadstep go?" Bumblestripe asked.

"I dunno." Breezepelt shrugged.

"I don't care." Tigerheart shrugged.

"Tigerheart! Shut up!" Ivypool punched his shoulder.

"Oh, did something just brush up against me? I didn't really feel anything."

"Tigerheart!" Ivypool started punching Tigerheart's shoulder repeatedly.

"Why don't you just beat him up?" Tansy asked.

"TV laws, Hollyleaf, blah blah blah." Ivypool made the mocking hade gesture.

"Okay." Tansy said.

"Okay. Security!" Ivypool yelled. Tigerstar walked out in the security uniform. "Go fing Toadstep. And bring him back _alive_." Tigerstar pouted at that.

"Okay." Tigerstar saluted and ran away.

"Meanwhile, Tigerheart?"

"Yes?"

"You're fired." Ivypool gave him the 'you fail' face.

"Why thank you, I do like being fire. I'm all fired up. My muscles pumped up." Tigerheart said.

"Tigerheart…"

"Yes?"

"I said: you're fired. Leave now." Ivypool glared at him.

"I'll come by tonight. And I'll bring my fire." Tigerheart smiled, then walked away. Ivypool rolled her eyes.

"I found Toadstep." Tigerstar said. He was dragging Toadstep by his arm.

"Ow!" Toadstep squeaked.

"Toadstep!" Ivypool squeaked and ran up to him.

"Can we get on with the show now? By this time we'll have to get the network to cancel Yellowfang's Dentist Talk Show." Tansy said.

"Fine." Ivypool sighed. "And Bumblestripe and Breezepelt got the points last time. Final question: what do you like on your tacos?"

"Taco stuff!" Toadstep yelled. Ivypool face-palmed.

"Lots of things! Like meat, cheese, lettuce, lots of things!" Bumblestripe said.

"I hate tacos." Breezepelt grumbled.

"We have a winner!" Tansy yelled.

"Who?" Ivypool asked.

"Bumblestripe!"

"But-,"

"Hon, I know you like tacos. Bumblestripe wins. Deal with it." Tansy said.

"No!" Ivypool whispered.

"Well, that ends this incredibly loooooooooooong episode. See you next time on Win a Date with Ivypool!"

**Haha, this chapter was dedicated to my followers and reviewers. Don't worry, the people who weren't mentioned in this chapter will be in the next. I'm just so happy I have this many fans!**

**Thank you! Here's some cookies!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**_~Rebelle_**


	34. Toadstep, Scourge, and Brokenstar

Chapter 34 Toadstep, Scourge, Brokenstar

**Okay, now this chapter is also dedicated to my followers. This is my most popular story on here, even triumphing over MLFTS!**

**Also, creds to Brighteyes for the wedding on WCC. There will be a lot of gossip of that here.**

"Mommy, Mommy!" Echokit squealed.

"What is it?" Ivypool said.

"Who was that tom that visited us last night?"

"A friend."

"Where's Toadstep?" Coalkit asked.

"Not here."

"Why can't we know who our daddy is?" Echokit asked.

"Because he's, not, good." Ivypool stuttered.

"Why do you leave us here everyday?" Coalkit asked.

"I'm on a TV show."

"What is it?"

"Something you're not allowed to watch."

"Why?" Echokit asked.

"Because." Ivypool said. She threw her pen down on the table. "Done."

"What's that?" Coalkit asked.

"A lawsuit."

"What's that?"

"It's hard to explain."

"What's it for?" Echokit asked.

"For me strangling Breezepelt in public."

"Why did you strangle him?"

"Because he's not good."

"Like our daddy?" Coalkit asked.'

Ivypool paused. "Um, yes...?"

"So who's our daddy?"

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"So who was the tom who came last night?"

"Dammit, I thought I told you!" Ivypool hissed.

"Watch your language around them!" Dovewing yelled.

"Fine!" Ivypool yelled back.

"Why do you live with her?" Echokit asked.

"She's my sister and she's too stupid to get a job and buy a home of her own."

"I heard that!" Dovewing yelled.

"I know!" Ivypool yelled back.

"Ivypool! Our show starts in thirty minutes!"

"Okay!" Ivypool yelled. "Sorry, kits, I have to go. Kisses." Ivypool kissed both on the cheek. "See you later. I'll ask Tansy if her kits want to come for a playdate, Echokit."

"Okay!" Echokit squealed.

"Ivypool!" Dovewinh yelled impatiently.

"Coming!" Ivypool yelled,

(LINELINELINE)

"Welcome to Win a Date with Ivypool! Today, three toms will compete to take me on a date to Mothflight's Stargazing Center. Dovewing, who's competing today?" Ivypool asked.

"Okay, before I begin, who saw Hawkfrost and Cinderpelt's wedding last night?" Dovewing squealed.

"YEAH!" LakeStream, Empress Tansy, Dementor-of-the-pen, AquaXSapphirine, xXJayflightXx, Raeda2001, and Wolfclaw of MountainClan all yelled from the crowd.

"Yay!" Dovewing squealed. "It was so adorable!"

"GET ON WITH THE SHOW!" Bramblewhisker88, FaficTo-A-T, Flutterby000, Halfsun, and Moonfire13 all yelled.

"YEAH!" Lilacstream99 and Storm of SkyClan both yelled.

"Okay!" Dovewing yelled. "Toadstep, Scourge, and Brokenstar are competing today."

"Yay!" Ivypool squealed. She coughed. "First question: what would you do for a million bucks?"

"Anything except do germy things, eat germy things, touch germs, or do anything that includes germs." Brokenstar said.

"Wow." Ivypool looked at him weirdly. "That was totally weird."

"If you want to know germy, you should see my mother's toilet." Toadstep said. The audience laughed.

"Well, I would mate with Dovewing for a million dollars." Scourge squeaked.

Ivypool laughed. "That is the _worst _thing to do _ever_."

"I wouldn't really do anything; I don't want to be rich. Just be who I am." Toadstep put his hand to his heart.

"Aww..." Ivypool awed. "I think he gets the point. Next question: would you kill anyone for me?"

"Heck no! I wouldn't kill anyone!" Toadstep squeaked.

"Yes! I love killing!" Scourge said.

"Same!' Brokenstar said.

"Um, you know killing cats mean you get their germs, don't you?" Ivypool said.

"Ew!" Brokenstar squeaked.

"Okay, I (sadly) think Scourge gets that point. Final question: who do you hate the most?"

"Firestar! He-, he _killed _me!" Scourge said.

"I know! Firestar is too 'moral' and pays too much attention to 'special' cats!" Ivypool said.

"No one!" Toadstep said. "Well, except for Breezepelt. You know..."

"I'm scared of Yellowfang. She is a really nice mother, but she can be a bit harsh with her spankings" Brokenstar rubbed his bum.

"IF IVYPOOL TURNS LESBIAN SHE CAN DATE YELLOWFANG!" froggyjoe yelled.

"Man, you are starting to creep me out." Ivypool said. "SECURITY!"

Tigerheart walked out in the security outfit.

"I MEAN THE REAL SECURITY!"

Tigerheart slumped back and walked away.

Lionblaze walked out in the security uniform.

"There. That's real security. TAKE FROGGYJOE AWAY!"

"I'm too lazy." Lionblaze groaned.

"You're fired." Ivypool gave him the 'you fail' face.

"Ivypool! Do the show!" Tansy hissed.

"Okay! Scourge and Toadstep each get the point."

"We have a tie!" The co-host, Foxleap, yelled.

"A TIE!" The audience yelled.

"Shut up!" Ivypool yelled to the audience. "What tie?"

"A tie between Toadstep and kit-boy." Foxleap said.

"Hey!" Scourge squeaked.

"Alright. The question: which host did you like the most? Me or Foxleap?" Ivypool asked.

"Um..." Toadstep tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"You! Foxleap was lame. He didn't like killing." Scourge said.

"Hey!" Foxleap squeaked.

"Foxleap! Bring Clucky!" Ivypool yelled.

"Okay." Foxleap walked backstage and brought back a chicken.

"Um..." Toadstep tugged at his collar more.

"Toadstep..." Ivypool said.

"Okay! Fine! I liked Foxleap better!" Toadstep said.

"How dare you?" Ivypool gasped mockingly. "Haha, just kidding. Foxleap's a good frined. I don't really care."

"So, who won?" Foxleap asked.

"I did! I didn't care who they chose! They both get points!"

"Are you okay? Do you need a glass of water?"

"I'm fine. They both lost. I win!"

"But you're not competing."

"Foxleap, there are some things you gotta learn." Toadstep walked up to Foxleap and patted him on the back. "Like you never will win an argument with Ivypool."

"Toadstep!" Ivypool yelled. "Carry me home!"

Toadstep picked her up bridal-style, the faltered and dropped her.

"She wears a size zero, but she doesn't weigh like one." Toadstep panted.

"Yeah, she's drunk." Tansy said. "Well, that concludes that episode. See y'all next time, on Win a Date with Ivypool!"

**MOAR COOKIEZ FOR ALL OFS CHU!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **

**Nah, you'll probably eat all of them. Oh well.**


	35. Five-cat episode that is too long to fit

**Chapter 35 **Onestar Firestar Lionblaze Whitestorm Jayfeather

**There, the typo in the last chapter is fixed. After receiving some complaints, I fixed it.**

**Send in more toms, too!**

**Shout-out to PurpleCrystal159! She guesses where Owl Trowel was from and got it right! **

**And it's a special episode today! Five cats!**

Ivypool was sleeping on the couch, put in an awkward position.

"Ivypool!" Dovewing hissed from her wheelchair. Ivypool jolted awake.

"Wuzzat?!" Ivypool yelped. "Ow..."

Ivypool clutched her head.

"What happened?" Ivypool asked.

"Long story. You were drunk. The episode of Win a Date with Ivypool kind of failed, and we were sued for thirty mice." Dovewing sighed.

"Okay. Note to self: no drinks before the show. Or after the show. Or any drinks period."

"Good. Now, say goodbye to the kits and get in the car."

(LINELINELINE)

"Welcome to Win a Date with Ivypool! Today, five, that's right, five toms will be competing to take me on a date to Storm's and Clear Sky's weather forecaster-thing! Don't ask where they got _that_ name from. Dovewing, who's competing?"

"Dovewing isn't here..." Foxleap said.

"Oh, right. Foxleap, who's competing?"

"Onestar, Firestar, Lionblaze, Whitestorm, and Jayfeather." Foxleap nodded.

"Okay. First question: what kind of anime do you watch?"

"I like Fullmonster Medicine cat." Firestar said.

Jayfeather groaned, and banged his head on a wall.

"Meowtalia is cool." Onestar shrugged.

"I don't watch anime." Lionblaze said.

"I prefer Dinosaur Sphere Z." Whitestorm said.

"How do you know of that?" Ivypool asked.

"We have wifi in StarClan."

"Okay. I think Jayfeather and Lionblaze each get that point. I don't watch anime." Ivypool shrugged. "Next question: what is your favorite color?"

Jayfeather banged his head on the wall again.

"I'm guessing he likes black." Foxleap said.

"Rainbow neon purple pink rainbow unicorn fairy!" Lionblaze squealed.

"Is that even a color?"

"I dunno."

"I like green." Firestar said.

"I like brown." Onestar said.

"I like white." Whitestorm said.

"I like STOP SAYING 'I LIKE'!" Foxleap screamed.

"Good job Foxleap! You're starting to learn!" Ivypool said. "I think Jayfeather, Firestar, and Whitestorm each get a point. I prefer blue, but those are in my top four colors. Final question: what is your favorite thing about yourself you see in a mirror?"

Ivypool could've sworn Jayfeather had a major concussion from banging his head on the wall.

"I like everything I see." Lionblaze said.

"Same." Firestar, Onestar, and Whitestorm each agreed.

"And we have our winner!" Foxleap said.

"And, who is that?" Ivypool asked.

"Jayfeather!"

"What?" Both Ivypool and Jayfeather yelped.

"Yup! And, that's it for this episode. See y'all next time, on Win a Date with Ivypool!"


	36. Crookedstar, Lionblaze, and Hawkfrost

Chapter 36 Crookedstar, Lionblaze, and Hawkfrost

**Thank you guys for getting me to over 250 reviews! **

**Plus, I'm making a new cover image. I look back at the cover image now, and I see how terrible it is.**

"So, how was last night's date?" Dovewing asked.

"It was... terrible! Jayfeather is really dumb and emo!"

"How dare you!" The authoress screeched.

**(Somewhere in an insane asylum)**

**"Snap out of it!" Ivypool snapped.**

**"Okay!" The authoress sighed.**

**"Now, don't interrupt the story. We've already broken the fourth wall once. Remember Clucky?"**

**"Yea."**

**"Good. I'll be going. Now, don't interrupt."**

**(Getting out of the insane asylum)**

"It was... terrible! Jayfeather is really dumb and emo!"

"Of course he's emo! He's blind for StarClan's sake!" Dovewing said while putting on her eyeliner.

(LINELINELINE)

"Welcome to Win a Date with Ivypool! Today, three toms will be competing to take me to Berrynose's Restaurant of Romance. Sounds disgusting. And Berrynose-y. Well, who's competing today? Oh, and Dovewing's back, Foxleap. You're promoted to security guard." Ivypool said.

"Thanks." Foxleap nodded.

"Your welcome, now who's competing?"

"Crookedstar, Lionblaze, and Hawkfrost." Dovewing nodded. Ivypool grabbed the pillow from her chair and screamed into it. "What?"

"Never mind. First question: if you were arrested, who would be the first person you would plot to kill?"

"Couldn'tve you just said 'who do you want to kill'?" Crookedstar asked.

"It's better the way I said it."

"Well, I want to kill Mapleshade. She tricked me!"

"I want to kill Breezepelt! He has bad hair and he hurt my brother! I've already planned what to say. 'My name is Lionblaze, you hurt my brother, prepare to die'." Lionblaze said in a Spanish accent. **(Shout-out to whoever can guess where that was from!)**

"I want to kill Bramblestar!" Hawkfrost spat out 'Bramblestar'.

"I think that point definitely doesn't go to Hawkfrost." Ivypool said.

"Okay, points to everyone." Dovewing bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

"Okay, wait what? Whatever. Next question: what is your favorite love triangle?"

"Love triangles? Pfft." Hawkfrost said.

"I enjoy the battles of BumbleXDoveXTiger. Mainly because neither of the toms deserve that b-," Crookedstar started.

"There might be kits watching!" Tansy hissed.

"I like the love triangle of my own, IceXCinderXMe." Lionblaze said.

"Lionblaze, that's not a love triangle. No one likes you. Not even your math teacher." Ivypool said.

"How dare you?!" Icecloud, all the fangirls, the authoress, and Leafpool all screamed.

"Shut up!" Ivypool screamed back. "I actually humor myself in Dovewing's love triangle." Ivypool laughed. "Especially because I know Tigerheart is really annoyed by Dovewing."

"Hey!" Dovewing squeaked as she tallied two points under Hawkfrost and Crookedstar's names.

"Okay, final question: what are your reasons to hate Breezepelt?" Ivypool asked.

"I don't hate Breezepelt! He was loyal to us at all times!" Hawkfrost spat.

"Breezepelt sucks!" Lionblaze spat.

"Breezepelt seems like a terrible cat. Though I feel sorry for him. His father abandoned him, and his mother basically traumatized him-," Crookedstar started.

"You take that back you-, you!" Nightcloud stormed on-stage. "You do _not _insult my Breezey-kins!"

"Breezey-kins?" Ivypool gawked. "More like Breezey-butt!"

"How dare you! Breezey-baby is perfect!"

"He is a perfect disaster! Do you know what he did to my new umbrella?" Ivypool pulled out an umbrella. She opened it up, and there were holes everywhere in it, plus a sticky red stain that Nightcloud did _not _think was ketchup. "That's right. He dropped rocks on it and spilled his fruit punch on it!" Ivypool pouted. "That was my favorite umbrella-, well, my only umbrella. I got it for my birthday!"

"Oh boo hoo! You could get that umbrella at CeilingMart!"

"Oh, but it doesn't stop! That's right, Bitchcloud!" Ivypool spat.

"Language!" Tansy yelled.

"Oh, shut up!" Ivypool snapped. "You know what Breezepelt did yesterday? He did this," Ivypool pulled a picture of her car. "He wrote: YOU SUCK on my brand new car in bright red! I had to re-paint it myself!"

"Breezepelt is perfect! He wouldn't do such a thing!" Nightcloud squawked.

"You'll pay for that!" Ivypool screeched and leaped at Nightcloud.

"Quick!" Dovewing yelled. She jumped up to the camera. "Well, that concludes this episode. Lionblaze won. Looks like math homework for Ivypool! See y'all next time on Win a Date with Ivypool!"

"No! Don't end it yet! I still need to show people Breezey-kins is good!" Nightcloud wailed.

"He's _so_ not good!" Ivypool spat.

"Yes he is!"

"No he isn't!"

"Stop filming!" Dovewing screeched and covered up the camera with her hands.


	37. Jayfeather, Tigerstar and Firestar

Chapter 37 Jayfeather, Tigerstar and Firestar

**Haha, let's see if we can make 300 reviews! I know y'all can do it! Whether you review with a compliment, you like pickles, or just a random word, it's still a review!**

"Wake up!" Dovewing hissed. Ivypool snapped awake.

"Wuzzat!"

"It's me; we have to leave for the show in thirty minutes."

"Okay."

"Did you even go on the date with Lionblaze?"

"Nope."

(LINELINELINE)

"Welcome to Win a *coughfightcough* Date with Ivypool!" Ivypool cheered sleepily. "Today, three *yawn* toms will be competing to take me on a date to Palebird and Rainflowers Mothering Classes. Sounds boring. Dovewing, who's competing?"

"Jayfeather, Tigerstar and Firestar." Dovewing said as Jayfeather walked up. Where are Tigerstar and Firestar?"

"They're fighting backstage." Jayfeather said. A crash was heard from backstage.

"Well? Go get them!"

"I'll do it." Ivypool grumbled. She got up and treaded backstage. Screaming and crashing were heard from backstage, and soon after a disgruntled Ivypool came back dragging two toms by their tails.

"OW! Hey!" Firestar squeaked.

"You squeak like a girl!" Tigerstar laughed. Ivypool kicked his side. Tigerstar sneezed.

"You sneeze like a kitten!" Firestar laughed. Tigerstar slapped him. Firestar slapped him back. Soon, both toms were in a full out slappy-fight.

"Enough!" Ivypool roared. The window shattered from her voice. Both toms stopped. "Finally. First question: what would you do in order to watch your favorite TV show?"

Jayfeather banged his head on the wall again.

"Why does this happen to me?" He wailed.

"I would kill Firestar." Tigerstar said.

"I would kill Tigerstar." Firestar said.

"I think that point goes to Jayfeather. T&F are just annoying me." Ivypool said. "Next question: what color hair do you want?"

Jayfeather banged his head on the wall again.

"I agree with Jayfeather. He wins." Ivypool said.

"How?" Dovewing asked.

"Because T&F are more concentrated on fighting," Ivypool motioned to the two toms wrestling over a slice of pizza. "And I probably will fake a sick and not go to the mothering classes. I mean, those are the two worst mothers in clan history!"

"Agreed. Well, that concludes this episode of Win a Date with Ivypool. See y'all next time!"


	38. Bumblestripe, Tigerheart, and Ashfur

Chapter 38 Bumblestripe, Tigerheart, and Ashfur

**Haha, let's make it to 300 reviews by the first day of school (August 25). That would mean a lot to me, plus I can brag to my friends about this story. :P**

**And shout-outs to Emberclaw, Cinderfall of ShadowClan, xXSeahawkXx, OceanBlueSeaEyes, EradinSkyleaf, cupcake cat, and Winxclubfan1 for guessing right. **

**Another shout-out to Candyheart13 for guessing where Owl Trowel came from. Haha, I love GravityFalls. NEW SEASON TOMMOROW SO EXCITED! I'M GOING TO BE CAMPED AROUND THE TV ALL DAY!**

**Well, let's get on with the story!**

"So, did you fake a sick like you told us you would?" Dovewing asked.

"Yep. It turns out Jayfeather didn't go either. No one did." Ivypool shrugged.

"Well, c'mon. Show's on in a few."

(LINELINELINE)

"Welcome to Win a Date with Ivypool! Today, three toms will be competing to take me to Silverstream's Whitewater Rafting. Sounds very _wet_. Anyway, who's competing Dovewing?" Ivypool asked.

"Tigerheart, Ass-, I mean, Ashfur, and, what?! Who is doing to casting?! Who?!" Dovewing threw her markers across the room at Tansy.

"I don't know! It wasn't me!" Tansy gasped.

"Neither me!" Ivypool put her hands up.

"Nor me!" Brackenfur yelled.

"No one cares!"

"Whatever!"

"It doesn't matter. Get on with the show." Tansy hissed.

"Okay, fine." Dovewing stomped her foot and crossed her arms.

"I didn't pay to watch this show for nothing!" Lionblaze shouted from the audience.

"Shut up!" Ivypool hissed. "First question: what is your favorite animal?"

"A tiger. I'm so much like them." Tigerheart said. Ivypool rolled her eyes.

"I love cats. They're awesome. That and I like doves." Bumblestripe winked at Dovewing.

"I like squirrels." Ashfur sighed.

"Hey! Ashfur!" Tansy yelled. Ashfur put his hands up in surrender.

"Um... I don't know who gets that point." Ivypool said. "I think no one."

"Alright. So Tigerheart gets that point?" Dovewing mumbled.

"Nope. I can hear you. Next question: who is your favorite StarClan cat?"

"Me!" Ashfur squeaked. Ivypool laughed.

"Hollyleaf. She was a good friend." Bumblestripe said.

"You only saw her for a few moons." Ashfur said. He hissed when he heard the name 'Hollyleaf'.

"Flamepelt." Tigerheart nodded.

"Hate to say it, but I think Tigerheart and Ashfur each get a point. I love selfish people. Like myself." Ivypool said. "Final question: who is your most-hated enemy?"

"Hollyleaf!" Ashfur hissed. "Will someone tell her that no matter how nice she _tries_ to be and gets me food and tells me that she's sorry does _not _me I will forgive her for killing me!"

"I don't hate anyone. Except for Brokenstar, Tigerstar, Millie, Mapleshade," Bumblestripe began listing off names.

"We get it!" Ivypool hissed.

"I hate Tigerstar! He expected me to be like him from my _name_. I mean, really?! Lionblaze got the name like Lionheart. Did Lionblaze turn out like Lionheart?" Tigerheart hissed.

"He kind of did." Ivypool said.

"Analogy wasted." Tigerheart slapped his forehead.

"Well, I think everyone gets a point." Ivypool shrugged.

Dovewing squealed. "We have a tie! Ashfur and Tigerheart each have two points! Plus Bumblestripe didn't win!"

"Ugh. Dovewing, I'm running out of questions!" Ivypool sighed. "Okay, for the tie-breaker: what is your favorite office supply?"

"Pens. I like drawing mustaches on Dawnpelt." Tigerheart said.

"Rubber bands!" Ashfur said. "I love shooting them at people!"

"Darn it!" Ivypool hissed.

"Ashfur won!" Dovewing squeaked.

"Ashfur won?!" Tansy hissed. "Ashfur!"

"What?! I was being truthful! I didn't know Ivypool liked shooting rubber bands!" Ashfur held his hands up ion surrender.

"Well, that concludes this episode. See y'all next time, on Win a Date with Ivypool!" Dovewing squealed.


	39. Tallstar, Bumblestripe and Mousewhisker

Chapter 39 Tallstar, Bumblestripe and Mousewhisker

**Okay, guys. I desperately need more toms. I'm on my few last groups, and if I don't get them in soon then I have to make them on my own.**

**Now what is the fun in that?**

**And if you can, you can request that certain questions can be asked. (I'm also running out of ideas)**

**Plus, I need y'all to vote on my poll. I have the top two choices tied at 7!**

**Let's make it to 300 reviews! I know we can do it!**

Ivypool groaned, and plopped down on the couch to watch a horror movie.

"Are you okay?" Dovewing asked, sitting down next to her.

"I'm fine. I don't think Ashfur is..."

(LINELINELINE)

"Welcome to Win a Date with Ivypool!" Ivypool cheered with the audience. "Today, three toms will compete to take _moi_ on a _fabulous_ date to Midnight's Seaside Café. Sounds _oceany_. Well Dovewing, who's com-,"

Dovewing screeched and flung herself at Bumblestripe. "How could you?! Most of all, our wedding's tomorrow!"

The audience 'awed' and started clapping. The authoress started crying. Not because it was beautiful and lovely, but because she felt super bad for Bumblestripe.

"Aww... how sweet. Now, let's do the show and get our pay." Ivypool grumbled. "Now, who's competing?"

"Tallstar, Bumblestripe and Mousewhisker." Dovewing said sharply.

"Okay. You see, how hard was that?" Ivypool glared at the grey she-cat. "First question: what is your favorite brand of toothbrush?"

"I like Oral-C. That's what I use." Bumblestripe nodded.

"What? I can't hear yer." Tallstar rasped.

"My favorite has to be an electric toothbrush." Mousewhisker said.

"Um, I think Bumblestripe and Mousewhisker each get a point." Ivypool said. "Tallstar is just weird."

"M'kay." Dovewing tallied the points.

"Next question: who is your favorite leader of Thunderclan?"

"Firestar! He was at least _reasonable_." Mousewhisker said.

"I don't really know. I think I like them all." Bumblestripe said.

"What?" Tallstar croaked.

"Okay, I think Mousewhisker gets the point. He was the only one who actually answered the question." Ivypool said. "Final question: who is the stupidest cat in your opinion?"

Tallstar didn't reply. In fact, he wasn't even there.

"Berrynose." Mousewhisker and Bumblestripe both blurted out.

"Isn't Berrynose your brother?" Ivypool asked Mousewhisker.

"He sure is. I lived with him for most of my life! I know how stupid he is!" Mousewhisker snapped.

"Sympathy points to Mousewhisker and Bumblestripe. I would've preferred Nightcloud or Breezepelt, but Berrynose counts."

Tansy cracked up. She couldn't stop laughing.

"Um... Tansy?"

"What?!" Tansy snorted/laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ivypool raised an eyebrow. "I did not say something funny."

"No, it's this picture Heathertail Chirped to everyone on Chirper." Tansy laughed.

"Text it to me later."

"M'kay." Tansy laughed. She put her phone away and went back to the camera.

"Who won?"

"Mousewhisker." Dovewing wiped her brow. "Thank StarClan Bumblestripe didn't win."

"Agreed." Ivypool nodded. "Well, that concludes this wacky episode. See you guys next time, on Win a Date with Ivypool!"


	40. The wedding is finally here!

Chapter 40 The Wedding!

**Yay! It's finally here!**

_And the new winner of Spy Cats Weekly is-,_

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Ivypool groaned as the alarm clock blared. She slapped the 'snooze' button down and melted back into her bed.

"Ivypool?" Dovewing asked. She jumped on the bed and grabbed her sister's shoulders, shaking them violently. "Ivypool!"

"What?" Ivypool groaned. She tried to push Dovewing away.

"Remember what day it is?"

"Oh yeah. It's my day off." Ivypool pushed Dovewing away and buried her face into her pillow.

"No! It's my wedding!"

"The wedding?" Ivypool rubbed her eyes. "The wedding! It's here!" Ivypool popped up out of her bed and immediately ran to her closet.

"Remember," Dovewing held up the bridesmaid's dress.

"What _is_ that thing?" Ivypool gave a look of disgust at the dress her sister was holding up.

The dress consisted of super-shiny sequins and rhinestones around the collar, very puffy short sleeves, and an enormous picture of a flower in the top left corner. It was an awful, barf-tastic color. It was... light purple.

"Why on earth would you make us wear _purple _dresses?" Ivypool gawked.

"Purple is my favorite color." Dovewing lifted her chin up.

"And this dress, it's so short!"

"It is _not_. That was the longest I could get it."

"And the _flower_. It's-, it's-, I can't even describe it. It's... _peach_." Ivypool shuddered.

"C'mon. Just wear it." Dovewing groaned as the doorbell rang. "Coming!"

"Stupid Dovewing. I'm not wearing that ugly thing." Ivypool tossed the dress in the trash can by her bedside and walked into her closet.

"OMG I can't believe it! It's finally here!" Poppyfrost squealed. She clicked her heels and ran into the dressing room. "And these dresses. They're so amazing!"

"I know!" Hazeltail cheered.

"C'mon, let's get dressed so we can help Dovewing!" Icecloud squeaked.

"Ugh." Rosepetal groaned. "What am I even doing here? I thought I had to kitsit."

"Why are there so many she-cats here?" Echokit asked.

"Aww..." All the she-cat awed.

"Get out of here!" Ivypool hissed. Echokit nodded and walked away.

"Who's kit was that?" Cinderheart asked.

"Um... I have, no clue!" Ivypool sweated.

"Whatever. Let's just get ready." Briarlight sighed.

"I'm so excited!" Blossomfall squealed.

"Hey guys!" Dovewing cheered. "Get dressed, quickly!"

"Okay." Briarlight said. "I need a little help..."

"I'll help you." Blossomfall said.

"Thanks." Briarlight smiled.

Ivypool groaned, and slipped into her closet. She looked through her dresses, and found one that she actually wanted to wear. A light blue long-sleeve dress with dark blue swirls coming from the bottom. "That's more like it."

Ivypool snuck out of the closet, wearing the dress. Quickly passing by the other she-cats, she ran into the kitchen for some breakfast.

"What are you doing?" Rosepetal snuck up behind her.

"Aah!" Ivypool dropped the donut box, showering the floor with the glazed pastries. "What are you doing here?"

"Just hungry." Rosepetal shrugged. She grabbed a donut off the floor and bit into it.

"Ew. Do you know how long it's been since that floor has been cleaned?" Ivypool gave a weird look to the other she-cat.

"Don't know. Don't care." Rosepetal shrugged and took another bite.

"I'll just go," Ivypool looked at Rosepetal and pointed her finger over her shoulder and walked away.

(LINELINELINE)

"Eee!" Dovewing squealed, shaking her arms in excitement. Whitewing stopped trimming Dovewing's dress and glared at her. "What?"

"If I'm going to help you get your dress right then you'd better stay still." Whitewing hissed.

"Okay!" Dovewing held her hands up in surrender. Whitewing glared at her daughter once more, then went back to work.

(LINELINELINE)

Bumblestripe panted. Dovewing had picked out his tuxedo, but he didn't like it as much as what he picked out.

He picked up the lavender tuxedo and peach tie with one hand, then lifted the black tuxedo with lavender tie in the other. Weighing his options, he put on the black tuxedo, not caring what Dovewing would think.

(LINELINELINE)

"Daddy!" Dovewing squealed as she got out of the limo her, her bridesmaids, and the groomsmen all drove in. She ran up to her father and gave him a tight hug.

"Be careful! I don't want to have a broken rib!" Birchfall chuckled. Dovewing loosened her grip a bit.

"Sorry, it's just I haven't seen you in forever!"

"You saw me last month!" Birchfall argued.

"It doesn't matter. C'mon, the service is starting soon." Dovewing grabbed her dad's hand and walked away.

The groomsmen all rushed out of the car, not wanting to be kept in the tight limousine.

"C'mon, girls. Let's go!" Poppyfrost squeaked as the bridesmaids scrambled out of the car. Well, all except for Ivypool.

"Oww..." Ivypool groaned as she bumped her head on the car roof. Dovewing had forced her to wear the hideous bridesmaids' dress _and _wear 4' high heels. She grabbed the seat next to her and stumbled out of the car and onto the pavement. Propping herself up with her arm, she scrambled to stand up quickly.

Shaking in the heels, she stumbled around and made it to a hand rail. It was a wonder how people walked in the shoes.

"Ivypool! What are you doing?" Hazeltail hissed. "The wedding's starting!"

"Okay, okay!" Ivypool held her hands up in frustration. The bridesmaids and groomsmen all gathered together and walked down the aisle as music played from the organ.

"Echokit! Get out of the box and start being a flowergirl!" Dovewing hissed. Echokit leapt out of the box, grabbed her basket of flowers, and started throwing them on the ground. Literally. "Don't throw them, toss them!" Dovewing hissed again. Echokit started tossing the flower petals lightly on the ground.

"Why did you make Echokit the flowergirl?" Ivypool hissed, looking back at Dovewing. Dovewing held her hands up in surrender.

"Just keep walking." Blossomfall hissed. She looked at her sister. "Or rolling." Briarlight smiled at her sister.

The cats all walked to the end of the aisle, then went to different sides of Bumblestripe, who had been standing there from the beginning. At first, Ivypool went to the guy-side, but after many shouts and hisses, Ivypool went to the she-cat side.

Birchfall grabbed Dovewing's hand, and the two started walking down the aisle. Birchfall started crying, but Dovewing gave him a look that made him stop.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the betrothal of Dovewing and Bumblestripe," The preacher, Jayfeather, started. Ivypool didn't listen to anything after that. It was too boring. She quietly pulled out her jPhone and started playing Clans of Conflict.

"Ivypool!" Briarlight hissed, and slapped the phone out of Ivypool's hand. Ivypool hissed at the crippled she-cat.

A few minutes passed as Jayfeather ranted on. Finally, the interesting parts came.

"You may now kiss the bride." Jayfeather slammed the book shut.

"You know you can't read, right?" Dovewing said.

"I know, it just looks cooler. Don't ask how I know that." Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "You may _now _kiss the bride."

Bumblestripe slowly put his hand on Dovewing's back, then kissed her.

The audience cheered. Whitewing and Birchfall were both crying tears of joy, hugging each other. So were Millie and Graystripe, except they weren't hugging.

"Finally, you actually admit that you have a son." Graystripe smirked.

"Shut up." Millie shoved Graystripe lightly.

"Okay, are you two actually kissing? I can't see you." Jayfeather said. Everyone started laughing.

"Yup." Dovewing giggled.

"I know announce you two married. Can I get out of here?" Jayfeather asked Bumblestripe.

"Sure. Whatever you want." Bumblestripe shrugged. "Let's have cake!"

Ivypool surveyed the crowd for the first time, checking to see if there was anyone suspicious...

There! In the corner was a man dressed in black, sharpening a knife with another.

"Aha! What do you think you're doing here?!" Ivypool yelled. She ripped off her high heels and ran towards the man.

"Ivypool!" Dovewing hissed. "Stop!"

"He's trying to sabotage the wedding! I knew something like this was going to happen!" Ivypool yelled and tackled the man in black.

"Aah!" He screamed as Ivypool started punching him.

"Ivypool! What are you doing?!" Dovewing screamed.

"Saving your afterparty!" Ivypool yelled.

"Stop! That's the ninja I ordered to bring the cake in!"

"Yeah!" The ninja said. He pulled off his mask.

"Tigerheart! You work for a cake company?! Since when?!" Ivypool gawked.

"Since two hours ago." Tigerheart grumbled. "But after this I quit."

"Your ninja costume is terrible. It's like you haven't seen one before."

"You can't _see _ninjas unless they show themselves."

"Well I've actually been an actual ninja. You saw me in the ninja suit."

"Ninja suit? The black bathing suit Hawkfrost gave you?"

"Maybe..." Ivypool blushed.

"With the black belt and swords strapped in it? You know your butt crack was showing."

"Shut up." Ivypool shoved Tigerheart. Tigerheart shoved her back. "Hey!" Ivypool shoved Tigerheart harder.

"Guys! Tigerheart, bring out the cake. I'm starting to get hungry..." Bumblestripe said.

"Fine. But you're still paying me for this." Tigerheart grumbled and walked to the back, rolling out the big white cake.

"Eat up!" Dovewing said to Bumblestripe. They both got a slice, took a small bite of it, then threw it on each other, laughing the whole time.

"I-, is this a food fight of something? Because if it is, I would totally win." Ivypool said. Dovewing, Bumblestripe, and her all laughed.

"Did we miss anything?" Briarlight asked, rolling up to the three. Blossomfall soon followed.

"Not unless you think tossing cake at each other interesting." Dovewing rolled her eyes.

"Or me tackling Tigerheart because he was dressed like a ninja." Ivypool said.

Briarlight laughed. "How'd that happen?"

"Long story." Ivypool sighed.

"We have time." Briarlight shrugged.

"No, we don't." Ivypool walked around Briarlight and pushed her wheelchair away.

"Hey! What are you-,"

"Oomph!" Jayfeather ran into Briarlight's wheelchair, Briarlight accidently running him over.

"Oh my StarClan, are you okay? I didn't mean to do that. Are you hurt? What happened? Did you break anything? Are you-, mmph!" Jayfeather shoved his piece of cake in Briarlight's mouth to shut her up. Briarlight chewed and gulped it down. "Mmm... cake."

"You worry too much whenever you run me over with your wheelchair." Jayfeather shook his head.

"I can't help it! I run people over too often!"

"That's why I told you you shouldn't get the steel wheelchair with spikes for self defense."

"Don't be too hard on yourself."

"Oh right." Jayfeather smacked his head.

"So, what'cha wanna do?" Briarlight asked. "We can't exactly dance."

"There's a snackbar."

"You and your eat-, oh my StarClan is that sushi?!" Briarlight rolled her wheelchair as fast as she could over to the snack bar. Jayfeather chuckled and followed her.

"Did anyone just see that?" Ivypool pointed over her shoulder.

"Well, we know who's in love." Dovewing snorted.

"That reminds me..." Poppyfrost started. "You guys need a date!" The she-cat pointed to Hazeltail, Blossomfall, and Ivypool.

"No no no. I do not need 'a date' when I have my own TV show about it. If I'm seen slowdancing with someone then everyone will know about it, and the producer might shut my show down and-," Ivypool started, before _someone _interrupted her.

"Oh come _on_. It's just one little dance!" Poppyfrost protested. "Isn't Tigerheart here or something-,"

"Oh, _he's _here." Ivypool rolled her eyes. "But I'm only slowdancing with him when he wins a date with me and the sole purpose of that episode is dancing."

"What about you two?" Poppyfrost pointed to Hazeltail and Blossomfall.

"Well, I'm going with someone..." Blossomfall trailed off.

"Spill spill spill!" Poppyfrost squealed.

"It's Hollowflight."

"Thank StarClan! I was worried you would say it's Starlingwing. That guy's plain weird. Now, how about you, Hazeltail?"

"I'll just go..." Hazeltail pointed over her shoulder and started backing away.

"You're kidding! You don't have a boyfriend yet?!"

"Of course I don't! What am I, a love-sick teenager?!" Hazeltail scoffed.

"You should have one." Poppyfrost snapped her fingers. "Ooh! How about Mousewhisker?!"

"He's my brother for StarClan's sake! You're crazy. I'm heading." Hazeltail started walking away.

"We still have an issue." Poppyfrost pointed a long finger at Ivypool. "You still don't have a date."

"I told you! I'm no interested in slowdancing with someone!" Ivypool snapped.

"What's the point of going to a reception if you don't have anyone to dance with?! Even Echokit is dancing with someone!"

"Echokit?! What?!" Ivypool quickly ran away to her daughter. Echokit was break-dancing with Dewkit. "Echokit! Don't do that! Get back to your brother right now!"

"Yes, M-, Ivypool." Echokit knew not to make the mistake and slowly walked back to Coalkit.

"Don't be so harsh on her, Ivypool. Don't you see she was having fun?" Dewkit said.

Ivypool turned around and walked away, not saying a single word.

"What was that all about?" Poppyfrost asked.

"Nothing." Ivypool smiled. "I'm going to the snackbar." She turned around and walked away, towards the table full of food.

Surveying her options, Ivypool sought out one thing: cheese. The fresh aroma of the salty condiment made her stomach growl. She reached for the snack when another hand landed on top of hers.

"Sorry. Didn't see you there." Ivypool said.

"It's okay." He said. "Can you hand me a slice?"

"Sure." Ivypool grabbed one and handed it to the tom. She looked up at him. "Redwillow?"

"Ivypool?"

"Dude, awesome to see you." Ivypool fist-bumped his fist. "Haven't seen you since Blackstar killed you in the final battle. What's up?"

"Nothing much. StarClan actually let me in because they thought I deserved a chance. After months of re-hab with Silverstream, I finally got back in shape and am pretty good now. Just the other day I saved Hollyleaf from a thunderstorm. Chick's afraid of thunder, so I put her in a sound-proof room until it ended. How about you?" Redwillow asked.

"Pretty good. Started my own TV show, Win a Date with Ivypool. You watched it?"

"Not yet. Where I am in StarClan, I don't get much wifi or service. The cable's system is on the other side of StarClan so I have to trek to Longtail's house in order to search up good frog recipies. His tail acts like a wifi hotspot. Man, I've always been jealous of him. And Tallstar. They both get high-speed internet too. Though Tallstar has no clue what it is, am I right?"

Ivypool laughed. "He was on my show a few times, and he was ranting on about 'whippersnappers' and 'the static on my hearing aid is too high blah blah blah'."

"Oh, my back aches." Redwillow croaked mockingly and bent over slightly.

"So, do you have actual friends?"

"Actually, yes. Hollyleaf was my good friend until she started dating Fallen Leaves. Then there's Gorsepaw, he's cool. Dude, being in StarClan has its perks. I can prank Blackstar and pretend to haunt him, plus I once convinced Kestrelflight that his true love in a dead rat and he actually believed me!" Redwillow and Ivypool both laughed. "Ooh! I love this song!"

_"If I'm a bad person,_

_You really hate me_

_Well I think I'll make some sense_

_It's a cycle, _

_I mean circle_

_I couldn't amuse you anymore_

_Where's you're gavel, you're courthouse_

_What is my charge this time?_

_You're not a referee but if you're gonna judge me_

_Then verdict me to a new life_

_I really hate your love songs_

_And hearing all your pain_

_When you tell me it's my fault_

_'Cause you know we're different (no!)_

_We're different (no!)_

_Oh yes we're different_

_Yeah we're friends we'll stick together_

_Let's write our names in blood_

_But I guess you can't except that the change is fine (hey!)_

_It's fine (hey!)_

_It's fi-i-inee _

_Well you treat me just like _

_One more outsider_

_Well, it's nice to acquaintance you sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I'll just be on my way home_

_You treat me just like _

_One more outsider_

_Well, it's nice to acquaintance you sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I'll just be on my way home_

_Unawareness is your new top friend_

_Unawareness is your new top friend"_

"Hey! I didn't know you liked Pawamore!" Ivypool gawked.

"I didn't know you liked it too!" Redwillow gawked. "'Unawareness' is my favorite song!"

"Meh. I prefer 'Stone by Uninteresting Stone' the best." Ivypool shrugged. "But I like all of their songs. There isn't one of them I haven't heard."

"I haven't heard all of them. I don't have the time to keep walking to Longtail's house, and he only allows me to stay there for thirty minutes."

"I think I-,: Ivypool yawned. "Ugh, what time is it?"

"It's ten o'clock."

"Ugh, this is my crash-time. I need to go before I fall asleep when standing." Ivypool started walking away.

"Wait!" Redwillow ran towards the he-cat, catching up to her fast. "Here's my Clans of Conflict account. My clan's right below it. You can join my clan, or just attack my base."

"'Kay." Ivypool took the slip of paper and stuffed it into her purse. She started walking away towards the door. She opened it, walked through it, and shut it behind.

"Hey Redwillow. What'cha up to?" Hollowflight asked from behind him.

"Just met my old friend."

**Okay, end of Dovewing's wedding. I hope you enjoyed the parody I made of 'Ignorance' by Paramore, because I spent quite an amount of time creating it to make sure it was still recognizable.**

**Reply '#Paramoreawesomethanyou' if you like Paramore!**


	41. Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Firestar

Chapter 41 Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Firestar

**Hi guys. New season, new twist. You can send Ivypool and the crew (plus Lionblaze) questions and they will answer them in chapter 50! And while you're at it, keep giving me tom groups, questions, and places to go.**

"Why weren't you at the end of the wedding? You missed the bouquet-toss. You should've seen it. Briarlight originally caught it, then Blossomfall fought for it, then finally Rosepetal ripped it out of her hands. Rosepetal, who knew?" Dovewing scoffed.

"I was tired." Ivypool shrugged. "Though I wished I could've been there. Watching she-cats fight to the death over flowers would have been pretty amusing."

"So, who was the tom you were speaking to?"

"Redwillow. He's a friend from the Dark Forest. I hadn't seen him since he died, to we chatted for a bit. Who knew he liked Pawamore?"

"Well, we have a moon of vacation. Better spend it wisely."

(ONE MOON LATER)

"Wake up!" Dovewing yelled into Ivypool's ear. Ivypool screamed and punched the grey she-cat. Dovewing screamed too.

"What the (insert swearwords) Dovewing?!" Ivypool yelled.

"Fifth season starts today! Get ready!"

(LINELINELINE)

"Welcome to Win a Date with Ivypool! Today, three toms will be competing to take me on a date to Bramblestar's Forest Adventure Course. Sounds boring. Well, who's competing today Dovewing?" Ivypool asked.

"Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Firestar." Dovewing nodded. "By the way, how was my wedding? Was it good or was it awesome?"

The audience cheered.

"Now now, Dovewing, let's get on with the show." Ivypool said. "First question: what's your favorite kind of cheese?"

"What kind of question is that?" Jayfeather snapped.

"Any!" Lionblaze smiled widely.

"I like Gorgonzola." Firestar said, receiving weird looks. "What?"

"I think Lionblaze gets that point." Ivypool said. "Next question: Who is your favorite relative?"

"I like them all. Except for Tigerstar, Breezepelt, Dawnpelt-," Lionblaze started.

"We get it! My favorite is Hollyleaf. She was fun when she was alive. But she keeps pranking me from StarClan." Jayfeather interrupted.

_"I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!" _A loud she-cat's voice rang through the theater.

"Hollyleaf that is NOT funny!" Jayfeather yelled. Hollyleaf chuckled and went back to StarClan.

"I don't have a 'favorite'. I like them all. Except the ones who are evil. And Tigerstar. Tigerstar is not good or moral." Firestar said.

"I think everyone gets a point. And give Lionblaze an extra half-point. He hates Breezepelt. Final question: what is the best way to kill Breezepelt?" Ivypool asked.

"I wouldn't kill anyone who isn't evil. It isn't good or moral." Firestar said. "Wait, did you say Breezepelt?"

"Yes, I did."

"Then I would probably make him rot in jail with a tiger as a roommate. But that is only because he is not good or moral."

"Breezepelt? Oh, there's so many ways to kill him." Both Lionblaze and Jayfeather said simultaneously. "Me and Jayfeather (Jayfeather said 'Me and Lionblaze) are planning to dump him in the lake sometime. Wait, did I just say that?"

"Haha, good plan. Good plan. Everyone gets the point. Dovewing, who won?" Ivypool laughed.

"Hmm... aha! Lionblaze won!" Dovewing cheered.

Ivypool groaned. "Why? I don't wanna do math homework!"

"Don't worry. I gave my math homework to Hollyleaf to use as crumpled paper for trashketball." Lionblaze reassured the black-and-white she-cat.

"Well, that concludes this hate-for-Breezepelt-filled episode. See y'all next time, on Win a Date with Ivypool!" Dovewing squealed.


	42. Tigerheart, Bumblestripe, and Toadstep

Chapter 42 Tigerheart, Bumblestripe, and Toadstep

**NO AUTHOR'S NOTE THIS TIME EXCEPT THAT YOU NEED TO SEND IN TOMS, QUESTIONS TO ASK TOMS, PLACES TO GO, AND QUESTIONS FOR THE CREW + LIONBLAZE AT THE END OF THE SEASON!**

"How was your math homework?" Dovewing laughed.

"I didn't have any." Ivypool shrugged. "Though I got this," Ivypool pulled up her sleeve on her turtle neck to show a long scratch.

"Ew." Dovewing curled her lip in disgust. "How'd you get it? Loose tiger? Squirrel? Lionblaze scratched you?"

"Naw. I was making gumbo from the squirrel I caught and there was a knife rack. I bumped a bowl, the bowl fell down on the rolling pin, and the rolling pin rolled and knocked down the shelf holding the knife rack. A knife fell and cut my arm. Downside of being short." Ivypool shrugged again.

"Okay, find something to cover that up. Show's soon."

(LINELINELINE)

"Welcome to Win a Date with Ivypool!" Ivypool cheered. "Today, three toms will be competing to take the should-be winner of Spy's Weekly to Dawnstripe's Sunrise Watching Stadium. Does anyone else think that place seems stupid or am I the only one? Anyway, who here's competing on this fine day (please not that it is raining and hail has just struck Breezepelt's car)?"

"Erm, Tigerheart, Toadstep, and-, argh! Who writes this stuff?!" Dovewing cried.

"Damn it Dovewing! I've had it with you and your complaining! Take a vacation day today!" Ivypool slammed her fist on the table.

"Fine. Maybe I will." Dovewing grabbed her purse and stomped out.

"Well, that was a let-down." Lionblaze said from backstage.

"Lionblaze! Get over here!" Ivypool snapped. "You're taking Dovewing's spot."

"Okay." Lionblaze shrugged.

"Finally." Ivypool sighed exaggeratedly. "First question: Which cat would you want a stuffed animal of?"

"Breezepelt, so I could take out my stress on him." Toadstep shrugged.

"Why take out your stress on a doll-version of him when you can take out your stress on the real him?"

"Because I'm not _that _violent."

"Dovewing!" Bumblestripe said. "Whenever she's gone I have another one of her."

"That's just creepy." Tigerheart looked at Bumblestripe weirdly. "I don't like stuffed animals that much."

"So that's why you 'buy' them for me and used to 'buy them for Dovewing all the time?" Ivypool laughed. "I thought I saw the tag on a stuffed bear labeled 'Tigerheart'."

Tigerheart grabbed a gun magazine and covered his face.

"Well, anyway. I think Toadstep gets that point. Next question: What is your favorite way to blow a cat up?"

"I don't want to 'blow a cat up'!" Bumblestripe gasped.

"Same!" Toadstep squeaked.

"I have a small method to my madness. I like wrapping Dynamite with C4, and sprinkling it with gunpowder. I like to give people the lit explosive, then shove them off a cliff." Tigerheart shrugged.

"And Tigerheart gets that point. Wusses." Ivypool whispered the last word. "Final question: what is your favorite dance move?"

"I don't really dance." Tigerheart said.

"Neither do I." Bumblestripe shook his head.

"I love dancing! There isn't a move I don't like!" Toadstep replied.

"Um... I think Bumblestripe and Tigerheart each get a point. Who won, Lionblaze?" Ivypool asked.

"Um... what's 1+1?" Lionblaze asked.

"2!" Ivypool hissed. "Who got 2 points?!"

"Um, T-t-, tiiii-, tiggg-," Lionblaze squinted.

"Oh come on!" Ivypool hissed. She ran over to the board and shoved Lionblaze down. "Tigerheart won. Show's over. See you next time."


	43. Breezepelt, Fallen Leaves and Hawkfrost

Chapter 43 Breezepelt, Fallen Leaves and Hawkfrost

**Okay, still in desperate need of tom groups. Send more in while you can!**

**And you can ask the crew (Ivypool, Dovewing, Tansy, etc.) questions such as: ****_Dovewing, why do you complain so much?_**

Ivypool sat on her couch, reading Spy Weekly. But, wait. Something wasn't right...

"DOVEWING!" Ivypool screeched. The grey she-cat ran over to her sister.

"What?"

"Look!" Ivypool pointed to the magazine.

On the cover page was a picture of Ivypool, with a caption of:

**New TV star Ivypool has a MAJOR rage fit on her show, Win a Date with Ivypool. (read more on page 6)**

"Oh, come on. It's not _that _bad." Dovewing scoffed. Ivypool glared at her, hen flipped to page 6

**After her twin sister Dovewing whined and moaned about one of the competitors, Ivypool shouted,**

**"Damn it! I've had it with you!"**

**Dovewing is now believed to be fired from the TV show, and Ivypool is now searching for a new co-host. **

**Suggestions include Tigerheart, which people believe should be her one true love, Foxleap, and more.**

"Aaarggh!" Ivypool screeched and ripped the magazine in half.

(LINELINELINE)

"Welcome to Win a Date-, a date, not marriage. Thanks very much _Spy Weekly_. I am _not _in love with that asshole Tigerheart. Anyway, welcome to Win a Date with me. Today, three toms will be competing, yada yada yada. They'll win to take me to Sunstar's Sunglass Hut. Who's competing?" Ivypool grumbled.

"Breezepelt, Fallen Leaves and Hawkfrost." Dovewing nodded. "And by the way, Spy Weekly, I was _not_ fired. If I was fired I wouldn't be here."

"Why on earth is _Breezepelt _here? He's more evil than farking Stargleamstar!" Ivypool hissed.

"I'm not a lesser evil than this piece of mange!" Breezepelt hissed. Everyone looked at him, surprised. "I mean, yeah! I'm totally more evil than Stargleam!"

"Wait a second," Ivypool paused. She walked up to Breezepelt, and upper-cutted him in the jaw. Something black spewed out of his mouth, and Breezepelt fell to the ground.

"_fols!" _A feminine voice hissed. _"ucant get rid of m tat esly!"_

"What on earth am I doing here?" Breezepelt rubbed his jaw. He looked at Ivypool. "Ew, what's she doing here? I thought I signed a contract to keep her away from me."

"Wait, what?" Ivypool walked over to Breezepelt. "What happened?"

"I don't know! One minute I'm in a jail cell, next minute I'm here!"

"Ivypool," Dovewing whimpered. "We might have more pressing matters,"

"Right. Breezepelt, grab that handgun from your pocket, and the taser." Ivypool ordered.

"How do you know I have those in my pockets?" Breezepelt asked while pulling the weapons.

"Because you like bragging about them." Ivypool said.

_"now u dye!" _The ghost of Stargleam hissed.

"Quick! Give me that!" Ivypool grabbed the taser out of Breezepelt's hand and shot it at the ghost. The ghost soon dissipated. "That was close. We could've been Mary-Sueified!"

"I know!" Breezepelt panted.

"Wait, were you _possessed_ by her?"

"I believe so. I just hope I don't start talking like her." Breezepelt started sweating.

"So you don't remember what happened?"

"Nope. The only thing I remember is that I should be in jail. But now I'm free!" Breezepelt cheered.

"You still have to compete on my show."

"And what is your show?"

"Win a Date with Ivypool. In other words, I've taken over your mother's show and studio."

"Thanks StarClan! Now that she won't bother me anymore, I can go back to Heathertail in our home."

"But you still have to compete. Not that I want to, but because the ratings will probably go down. Sit down in a chair and let's get the show started." Ivypool walked over to her green chair and sat down. "First question: who is your least favorite she-cat?"

"Am I supposed to answer this?" Breezepelt asked.

"Yes. You, Fallen Leaves, and Hawkfrost are competing."

"Okay. The she-cat I hate the most is you. You're so freaking annoying! Remember the Dark Forest?"

"It wasn't my fault! It was Hawkfrost!" Ivypool pointed to Hawkfrost. "He made me do all that! Could I say no? No!"

"Get on with the show!" Lionblaze hissed from backstage.

"Fine."

"My least favorite she-cat? I'd have to say it's Half Moon. All she does is whine about Jay's Wing." Fallen Leaves said.

"Hm... I don't know. I think it's either Leafpool or Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight is Bramblestar's mate, and Leafpool dumped me after our first date." Hawkfrost shrugged.

"Um, I think Fallen Leaves gets the point. Next question: What is the worst movie you have ever seen?"

"Midnight (Twilight)!" Everyone shouted.

"Everyone gets a point!" Ivypool shouted. "Final question: Do you have any fangirls?"

"Yep." Breezepelt said.

"I LOVE YOU BREEZEPELT!" The authoress screamed from the audience.

"Yeah, I have fangirls."

"Fangirls?" Fallen Leaves asked.

"WE LOVE YOU FALLEN LEAVES!" A bunch of girls screamed from the audience.

"Huh." Fallen Leaves scratched his head.

"I believe I have fangirls. I don't really know." Hawkfrost shrugged.

"Um... I hate fangirls. They're crazy. No one gets the point. Who won?" Ivypool asked.

"Hmm... Fallen Leaves won." Dovewing nodded to Ivypool.

"Well, _that _ends this supernaturaly wacky episode. See y'all next time, on Win a Date with Ivypool!"


	44. Hawkfrost, Breezepelt, and Foxleap

Chapter 44 Hawkfrost, Breezepelt and Foxleap

**Thanks for all the reviews! We made it past 350, let's make it past 400! At least by September.**

**And those of you who've read What if the DarkForest Won?, vote on my poll. I want to know if you guys want a sequel or not.**

Dovewing let out a small laugh as she read who was competing on the show today.

"What's so funny?" Ivypool asked. "And shouldn't you be with Bumblestripe, far, far, away from here?"

"Nop! Bumblestripe is coming here!"

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-,"

(LINELINELINE)

"Welcome to Win a Date with Ivypool!" Ivypool cheered as the audience clapped. "Three toms will be competing to take me on a date to Brook's Mountain Climbing in the harsh, dirty mountains. Sounds like more fun that Rainflower and Palebirds' Mothering Classes."

"Hey!" Rainflower and Palebird yelled from the audience.

"Shut up, terrible mothers. Who's competing, Dovewing?"

"Hawkfrost, Breezepelt and Foxleap." Dovewing suppressed a giggle as Ivypool banged her head on the table.

"First question: what is your favorite way to eat an apple?" (A/N: don't ask).

"I don't like apples." Hawkfrost shrugged.

"I slice mine up." Breezepelt said.

"Does drinking apple juice count?" Foxleap asked.

"Um... well I don't really eat apples, so Hawkpoop," Ivypool grabbed Hawkpoop's tail and stuffed in his mouth. "Gets the point. Next question: What is your favorite flower? Gah, who makes up these questions?"

"I don't like flowers, and I don't know who writes these questions." Hawkfrost said.

"Roses!" Foxleap sighed, staring into the audience.

"Do I smell a crush?" Dovewing squealed.

"N-, no!" Foxleap stuttered.

"Aw..."

Ivypool face-pawed. "Dovewing, he obviously has a crush on someone. You're so stupid."

"You're so mean."

"Idiot."

"Butt."

"What did you call me?!"

"A butt."

The enraged black-grey-and-white she-cat lunged at her sister.

"Will you two stop fighting all the time? You do know what you guys look like big idiots on live TV." Tansy sighed exaggeratedly.

"Nope." The two she-cats looked at Tansy, then went back to fighting.

"Guys!" Tansy yelled. "Stop fighting or I will, um, stop filming."

"Fine." Ivypool sighed and walked back to her seat. "Answer the questions, dumb toms."

"I don't really like flowers." Breezepelt shrugged.

"Hawkpoop and Breezepoop," Ivypool stuffed a magazine in Breezepoop's mouth. "Final question: if you could be one cat for a day, who would it be?"

"Myself." Breezepelt and Hawkfrost said at the same time.

"Lionblaze." Foxleap said.

"Why on earth would you want to be Lionblaze?" Ivypool gave him a look of disgust.

"He always gets all the girls and fangirls." Foxleap looked at the floor. "Do you know how many fangirls I have?"

"Two?"

"Yep."

"I understand now." Ivypool put her hand on his shoulder. "Not really. But everyone gets a point. Who won?"

"Hm... Foxleap was last with one point, Breezepoop had two, so Hawkpoop won." Dovewing nodded, and suppressed a laugh as Ivypool banged her head on the table again.

"That ends this episode." Tansy said from the camera. "See y'all next time on Win a Date with Ivypool."


	45. Hawkfrost, Breezepelt, and Bumblestripe

Chapter 45 Hawkfrost, Breezepelt, and Bumblestripe

**Thankyouthankyouthankyou! Now, I don't need anymore questions for toms or places, but I still need tom groups and ****questions for the crew for chapter 50, 'Ask the crew'.**

**NOW LET'S MAKE IT TO 400 REVIEWS!**

"Welcome to Win a Date with Ivypool! Today, three toms will be competing to take the super-awesome me to Thrushpelt's Stepfather Training School. Dovewing, who's competing today?" Ivypool asked the fluffy grey she-cat.

"Hawkfrost, Breezepelt, and-, and Bumblestripe." Dovewing pouted. She turned to the audience. "Don't y'all know we're married? Geez!"

"We get it! You're married! Get on with it!" Lionblaze shouted from back-stage.

"First question: what is your favorite type of wood?" Ivypool looked at the green index card weirdly. "Who writes these questions?"

"NEVER TELL ME THE ODDS!" The authoress smacked Ivypool on the head with a spoon.

**(Going back to the insane asylum)**

**"Rebellegirl! Write, and don't break the farking fourth wall!" Someone hissed to a straight-jacketed authoress. They released the chain on the straightjacket and let the authoress continue writing.**

**(Back to the show)**

"First question: what is your favorite type of wood?" Ivypool looked at the green index card weirdly. "Who writes these questions?"

"I don't know!" Dovewing held her hands up in surrender.

"My favorite type of wood? Hm... what is the red kind of wood?" Bumblestripe asked.

"That is mahogany!" Hawkfrost, Breezepelt, and Ivypool banged their fists on the table.

"Geez, okay!" Bumblestripe held his hands up in surrender.

"I like rotten wood." Hawkfrost said. "It reminds me of the Dark Forest."

"I don't like wood. I live on the moors. We don't have trees." Breezepelt shrugged.

Ivypool was laughing so hard from the mahogany incident. She wiped a tear from her eye and cleared her throat. "Um... I think Bumblestripe and Breezepelt each get a point. Next question: Who is more of a Mary Sue- Dovewing or Firestar?"

"Hey!" Dovewing and Firestar shouted. Well, Firestar came down from StarClan.

"Definitely Firestar. He's had four prophecies about him- well, one was about his kit, and if he didn't have-," Hawkfrost started.

"MY INNOCENCE!" Lionblaze shouted from backstage. He ran around on-stage until he bumped into a wall, crumpling to the floor.

"Dovewing. She has a love-triangle, is in a prophecy, has powers, and no one really likes reading about her-," Breezepelt smacked his hand over his mouth.

_You know too much..._ A voice thundered, shaking the floor. A spirit formed together behind the black tom and hit him on the head with a frying pan.

"What," Dovewing paused. "Just happened."

"This is the best day of my life!" Ivypool squealed. She started dancing _really _terribly around Breezepelt. "No more Breezepelt, no more Breezepelt,"

"Ivypool!" Tansy snapped. "We still have a show going on, ya' know!"

"Fine." Ivypool stopped her bad dancing and walked back to her seat. "Bumblestripe, answer the question."

"Um..." Bumblestripe tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"Answer it!"

"Fine! I think Firestar is a bigger Mary Sue..."

"_Truthfully_."

"F-,f-,fine! Dovewing's a bigger Mary Sue. She had at least three toms after her, one of which I will not mention a name, but she also has the looks of a Mary Sue. And-,"

"We get it! Dovewing's perfect!" Ivypool said in a mocking tone. "I do believe that everyone gets a point, their explanations were understandable."

"So you _did _keep the Word-of-the-Day calendar I gave you!" Whitewing squealed from the audience. Ivypool ignored it.

"Final question: do you like to cook?"

"I love cooking! You should've tasted the cake I made when I proposed to Dovewing. It was really good. But for the wedding Dovewing made me order a cake because she didn't think I could make it." Bumblestripe sighed.

"We get it! You're married!" Ivypool and Lionblaze shouted. They both laughed.

"I hate cooking. Mainly because I can't eat. But I love 'nuking the Chinese'." Hawkfrost smiled.

"What?!" Everyone shouted.

"Dangit! Made the mistake again. It's code-word for 'put Chinese food in the microwave'. Trust me; I once made that mistake with Tigerstar." Hawkfrost shuddered. Ivypool cracked up.

"Nuking the Chinese. Hilarious!" She wiped a tear from her eye. Everyone looked at her weirdly. "What? I have a grudge against those people! One tried to spice up my noodles. Ghost chili peppers are _deadly_."

"You ordered extra-spicy noodles." Dovewing sighed.

"Whatever."

"Does Breezepelt have to answer the question?" Tansy pointed to the unconscious black tom.

"Nah, just let him rest." Ivypool waved her hand away. "I think they both get a point, now, who won?"

"Um... add the one, subtract that, add that, and-, ugh! Why does this always happen?!" Dovewing banged her head on her whiteboard.

"I'm guessing Bumblestripe won. Well, see you guys next time, on Win a Date with Ivypool!"


	46. The Dynamic Duo

Chapter 46 The Dynamic Duo

**Thanks you for all the reviews! We're so close to 400! Let's see if we can make it.**

**Also, remember the poll for which story you want me to write next? Well, let's say Switched! is in the making.**

**Also also, remember to send in questions for chapter 50. I want to get LOTS of questions. You can even ask yours truly questions if you want! Don't be afraid to ask questions like, "Ivypool: do you like cheese?". THERE ARE NO STUPID QUESTIONS! **

**Alright, there may be a few stupid questions. But that doesn't matter! KEEP ASKING QUESTIONS**

"Welcome to Win a Date with Ivypool and Foxleap! That's right, Ivypool and Foxleap! We're going on a double-date this time! We're going to Troutstream's Trout shop, home of the fattest living trout!" Ivypool cheered. One member of the backstage crew walked up and whispered something in her ear. "Home of the fattest dead trout!" Ivypool fixed her mistake. "Dovewing, who's competing on this extra-special episode?"

"For Ivypool, Breezepelt, Lionblaze and Jayfeather, for Foxleap, Rosepetal, Honeyfern, and Cinderheart." Dovewing nodded, and wrote all the cat's names down on the cramped whiteboard.

"First question: who is the awesomest cat you know?" Foxleap asked.

"Myself. Duh!" Rosepetal and Breezepelt both scoffed. "Hey!' Both cats tackled each other and started wrestling on the ground.

"MEE!" Lionblaze cheered. He pulled out glitter from his pants and threw it in the air. Cinderheart laughed.

"The cheese!' Honeyfern squealed.

"She's gonna blow!' Ivypool shrieked. She and Foxleap took cover behind the chairs.

"Don't worry. My days at Smiley Dayz Insane Asylum have made me less crazy about cheese." Honeyfern smiled. Everyone in the studio and audience sighed and wiped their foreheads in relief.

"It's a tie between myself and Lionblaze." Cinderheart smiled.

"What? The last time I saw you you hated him with every cell in your body!" Ivypool gasped.

"Well," Lionblaze and Cinderheart looked at each other, smiling wide. "We're engaged!"

"Finally!" Brackenfur smiled. He hit the button to rain confetti down on everyone and played loud Warmplay music.

"Good for you." Ivypool grumbled. "Just answer the question, Jayfeather."

"I think I'm awesome. But everyone is pretty awesome. Except for Breezepelt." Jayfeather shrugged.

Ivypool and Foxleap both leaned towards each other and whispered something in each other's ear.

"I think everyone but Honeyfern gets a point." Foxleap said. "Selfish people unite!"

"Next question: who do you want to marry?" Ivypool asked,

Lionblaze and Cinderheart held hands, and looked at Ivypool.

"Do I have to answer that?" Rosepetal sighed.

"Yes." Ivypool and Foxleap both stared at the pink(ish) she-cat.

"F-, f-,fine! Well, um, uh,"

"Spit it out!" Dovewing hissed.

"It's supposed to be a secret."

"There ain't no secret not worth sharing! Answer it or you don't get paid."

"We pay people to be on this show?" Ivypool gawked.

"No." Rosepetal grumbled.

"How to you get people on this show then?" Ivypool shouted.

"Well..." Dovewing sweated.

*flashback*

Tansy grabbed the tear gas, Dovewing grabbed the Forget-me-stick.

"Aaahhh!"

*flashback over*

"It doesn't matter. You guys answer the question. You too Rosepetal." Ivypool snapped.

"F-, fine! Me and M-, Mousewhisker, a-, are e-, e-, eloping." Rosepetal said, nearly breaking down in tears.

"What?!" Everyone, including people in the audience, gasped.

Foxleap wiped a tear from his eye. "I-, what-, why-, what?!"

Rosepetal started crying and ran out the back door.

"Let's pretend that never happened." Ivypool tugged at the hem of her black tank-top. "Just answer the question before the audience gets bored."

"I want to marry Mr. Cheese!" Honeyfern held up a piece of gorgonzola with a drawn-on smile and googly-eyes.

Ivypool gave the cheese-loving she-cat a weird look.

"I don't even know anymore." Jayfeather sighed. His blind eyes shone with tears.

"Aww... what happened?" Ivypool sat down next to him.

"Briarlight, well, Millie, um,"

"You can say it."

"Millie recently found out that me and Briarlight were dating, and Millie declared her daughter off-limits, and if she ever saw me with Briarlight she would rip my ribcage out." Jayfeather wiped a tear from his eye.

"I know how that feels, sorta." Foxleap said. He clenched his fist on a picture and ripped it in half.

"Can we stop all the drama?" Breezepelt asked. "And maybe get on with the show?"

"Fine. Final question: do you like StarClan or the Dark Forest better? Why?" Foxleap asked, sniffling.

"Dark Forest all the way!" Breezepelt pumped his fist. "They actually made me feel important, and gave me a way to get my revenge on Crowfeather."

"StarClan." Lionblaze said. "They gave me my amazing powers and they helped us save the clans from the Dark Forest's violent attempt to exact revenge on Firestar." Everyone stared at the orange tom. "What? I read, guys." Lionblaze rolled his eyes.

"Last time I saw you with a book you were gnawing on it." Ivypool shakily pointed a finger at Lionblaze. "Is he possessed by StarGleam?"

"Guys, that's how Lionblaze is now. I tutored him a bit and now he's smarter than your average 7th grader." Cinderheart rolled her eyes. "And I'd side with StarClan. They're good."

"Whichever side has cheese I'll go with!" Honeyfern squealed, throwing cheese shreds in the air like confetti.

"StarClan, but only because they don't try to kill me. I'll spare the one I like in my new world." Jayfeather hunched his shoulders and gave an evil laugh.

"Is something wrong with him?" Ivypool pointed at the blind grey tom.

"Everything." Breezepelt, Lionblaze, and Cinderheart all nodded their heads.

"Well Ivypool? Who won?" Foxleap asked.

"Hmm... Dovewing, tell us the score." Ivypool motioned to her twin sister.

"With 0 points is Honeyfern, with 1 point are Rosepetal, with 2 points is Breezepelt, and 3 points are Cinderheart and Lionblaze. They won." Dovewing said.

Both Ivypool and Foxleap groaned. Foxleap got out of his chair and walked away.

"Well, that concludes this dramatic episode of Win a Date with Ivypool and Foxleap. See y'all next time!" Tansy said from the camera stand.

Ivypool waited until everyone left, and walked over to Foxleap's chair. She picked up the halved picture and grabbed some tape. She taped the picture together, and gasped.

The picture was of Foxleap and Rosepetal. Rosepetal was wearing a light blue tank top and was kissing Foxleap on the cheek. Foxleap was in mid-laugh, his face covered in blush. Both were outside, near a picnic table. Whoever had taken the photo had gotten the right moment to shoot it. The picture couldn't have been taken that long ago. Probably only a few weeks, based on the length of Rosepetal's hair. Only a week ago, she had gotten a few inches off of her long hair.

Why Mousewhisker and Rosepetal had gotten together was a mystery to Ivypool.

_Whoever made this happen, I will find them. And I won't show mercy._


	47. A proposal goes wrong

Chapter 47 Someone Proposes, and not everything goes right

**Hey guys! Sorry if I haven't updated in a while. School started a few days ago and it's REALLY frustrating. Who knew being a wallflower was so much trouble?**

**Anyway, I wanted to dedicate this chapter to all the AWESOME stories that deserve more credit. Everyone who's reading this, guests and writers alike, the list below contains amazing stories that you need to read and deserves more attention than it does.**

**_Guilded * cages_**** by BlackLabyrinth**

**_Distress Call_**** by Soraburd**

**_Dungeons & Warriors_**** by WriterBetweenTheLines**

**_That Hot Dog Take Two_****! by Silver-hand Knight**

**_Warriors High_**** by maydayparade02**

**_Crow's Ladies Talk Show_**** by Bookreader225**

**_Ivy's Shadow_**** by Worldshaper**

**_The New Hero_**** by InterestingIndeed**

**_The wide world of warriors madness_**** by Kissed-By-The-Frost**

**_WarriorsHigh School_**** by xXJayflightXx**

**_Stupidvillan's Mistake_**** by MoonshineMisty**

**_Warriors as humans_**** by Amberflame805**

**And many more.**

**PLUS, WE MADE IT TO 400 REVIEWS!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Knock knock knock._

Ivypool rapped her knuckles against Foxleap's red door. The door swung open, with a sullen Foxleap slumped at the entrance. "Hey Ivypool."

"Why so down?" Ivypool asked.

Foxleap gave her a look of sorrow. "Yeah..."

"Do you wanna-,"

"Build a snowman? There's no snow."

Ivypool sighed exasperatedly. "No, I was going to say if you wanted to go for a pizza at Thistleclaw's Evil Pizza Shack."

"Sure."

(LINELINELINE)

"May I take your order, or do I have to force it out of you?" Brokenstar asked. Ivypool gave a disgusted look at his ugly pink sweater- probably knitted by Yellowfang.

"I'll have the double pepperoni feta sausage and spinach." Foxleap nodded.

"Gross! Who eat spinach?!" Brokenstar scowled.

"Fine. I'll have plain cheese."

"How about the lady?"

"Same." Ivypool looked at the waiter.

"Same who?"

"Same as Foxleap." Ivypool pointed out. "Piece of dung."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Your pizza will come out in thirty minutes." Brokenstar nodded and walked away.

"So," Foxleap began. "What's been happening lately?"

"Nothing much." Ivypool shrugged. "Today Cinderpelt is using the studio so I have a day off."

"Hmm." Foxleap bit his lip. He reached into his pocket, fiddling around with something.

"What's that?"

"Nothing." Foxleap pulled his hand out of his pocket.

(AFEWMINUTESLATER)

"You're pizza is here." Brokenstar spat on his hands and wiped them on his apron before he grabbed the plate.

"Thanks." Ivypool faked a smile as Brokenstar walked away. "Can we agree to never go here again?"

"Agreed." Foxleap nodded. They both looked at the pizza and stuck their tongues out.

"How's work?" Ivypool asked, trying to change the subject away from bad pizza.

"I hate my job, the pay is too little, and the girl sitting in the cubical next to me always is being weird. So yeah, my job is good."

Ivypool laughed.

"Listen, Ivypool. I know we've been spending a lot of time together, and I wanted to ask you a question." Foxleap got up and kneeled down.

"Oh Foxleap, I-, I don't know what to say," Ivypool grabbed the hem of her shirt.

"Was this a bad time to tie my shoe?" Foxleap looked up from his shoelaces. Ivypool slapped him.

"Yes!" Ivypool slapped the other side of his face. The slapped the first side again.

"Well, I wanted to ask you a question: Will you marry me?" Foxleap asked. He pulled a satin box out of his pocket and opened it.

"I-, I-, I'm sorry." Ivypool looked at him and pushed her way out of the restaurant.


	48. Regrets

Chapter 48 Regrets

**Hey guys! I've noticed all the dramatic reviews, like, "OMG Ivypool why why why?!"**

**So I've decided to come up with a perfect explanation for it.**

**Here we go.**

Ivypool lay awake in bed that night, tossing and turning until she could no longer take it.

_Why did I walk away? _She thought as she slipped on a t-shirt over her tank-top. _What will he think of me?_

_Why did I do that?_ Ivypool pushed open her door. _Will I be able to make sense to him?_

_What if he rejects me? _Ivypool ran, her bare feet throbbing.

_What if he hates me now? What it-, _Ivypool stopped at a red door. She shook off any thoughts that she had and banged hardly on the door.

"StarClan dammit! It's three in the morning!" A groggy voice yelled from inside. Foot-steps pounded all the way to the door. It swung open. "Oh, it's you. What the hell do you want?"

"Look, Foxleap," Ivypool pressed her hands together behind her back. "I-, I'm sorry."

"About what? Rejecting me like I was by Rosepetal? By breaking my heart? I don't need your sympathy." Foxleap spat, and started closing the door.

Ivypool wedged herself between the door and the door frame.

"Foxleap, what I mean to say, is that I'm sorry. I was just so surprised, and shocked, I didn't know what to say. I always run away whenever something like that happens. When something surprises me.

"I want to say yes. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to. I really do. Foxleap," Ivypool kneeled down. "I will marry you."


	49. Another wedding!

Chapter 49 Another wedding!

**Yay! I was so happy to see all the support last chapter. Let's see if we can make it to 500 reviews by chapter 50.**

**Oh, and I'm also trying out a new writing style. Review if you like it.**

**Also also also- It's my birthday! I'm so happeeeeeeeeeee!**

Ivypool groaned as her new alarm clock blared. Her sister forced her to use one ever since she had moved to Bumblestripe's house. It was set to go off at 7:00 every morning, and Ivypool couldn't destroy it.

She then remembered. _My wedding! _

Ivypool hopped out of her bed quickly and stumbled to her phone. After she entered in her passcode, she pulled up the messaging app.

**_Group message with Dovewing, Hollyleaf, Cinderheart, Whitewing, Briarlight, Hazeltail, Applefur, Rosepetal, Ivypool._**

**Ivypool: Wedding today, gather at my place**

**Dovewing: K**

**Ivypool: Do you have to speak in text language?**

**Dovewing: ya**

**Ivypool: It's extremely annoying**

**Dovewing: u r rong, txt lngo is te bst**

**Ivypool: You're dumb**

**Dovewing: no ur dum**

**Hazeltail: Stop. Just stop. Please**

**Applefur: ya**

**Ivypool: Just come over to my house! **

Ivypool sighed and shut the power off as her doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Ivypool yelled. She pushed the door open and walked to the front door.

"Yay! I can't believe it's finally here!" Briarlight squealed. She rolled her wheelchair over Rosepetal's foot and into the living room.

"Ow!" Rosepetal squeaked. She clutched her foot in her hand, jumping around and swearing.

"Sorry!" Briarlight squeaked.

"Guys!" Ivypool hissed. "Focus! I bought the bridesmaids dresses and you need to wear them!"

Ivypool lead the girls to a spare room, which had all the bridesmaids' dresses hanging on a rack.

"Oh my StarClan, they're beautiful!" Dovewing wiped a tear from her eye.

The dress dark blue on the bottom, cascading to white on the top in a hombre-pattern. The long sleeves did the same.

"Ivypool!" Whitewing cried. She ran to her daughter and hugged her tightly. "Both of my girls, growing up so fast.

"C'mon mom, let's go to my room and get me in my dress." Ivypool lead Whitewing to her dark room.

"Your room is so dreary. It needs more color!"

"It's fine. Just get me in my dress." Ivypool groaned on the inside.

"Okay, okay!" Whitewing held her hands up, then grabbed the dress from the hangar.

(LINELINELINE)

Foxleap straightened his blue tie and smoothed his suit. Luckily, Ivypool didn't make him wear a hideous tuxedo like Dovewing had to Bumblestripe.

"Oh, you look so handsome." Ferncloud smiled, putting her pale hand on his cheek.

"I'm so proud of you." Dustpelt said, a tear gleaming in his right eye.

"Thanks Mom, Dad." Foxleap smiled.

(LINELINELINE)

"Quick! Call the limo!" Ivypool yelled. Dovewing whipped out her phone and dialed the same limo service she used, Longtail's Limos.

A few minutes passed. After a long conversation about sweaters, a short language barrier (Dovewing spoke in Pig Latin for a while), and all the juicy gossip of the day, Dovewing finally hung up.

"Limo's coming in five minutes." Dovewing nodded to Ivypool.

"Good. Let's eat something before I turn into a Barbra Doll." Ivypool shivered, picturing the silicone skinny plastic toy in her mind.

"Got it." Rosepetal said. She dug through her tote bag and pulled out a cheeseburger and ate it quickly. She dug through her tote bag again, and pulled out a full McPawnold's Cheerful Food.

"Where do you get that?" Ivypool wrinkled her nose.

"I dunno. I find food in my bag a lot." Rosepetal shrugged.

(LINELINELINE)

Ivypool climbed into the limo. She didn't stumble- she climbed. She wasn't as clumsy when she was wearing sneakers.

Yes- the all-famous Ivypool was wearing dirty tennis shoes to her own wedding.

It might seem crazy. It might seem weird. Ivypool didn't care at all. They were comfortable. Who cares about looking taller when you have _sneakers_?

This was the good life.

(LINELINELINE)

Foxleap clutched a small leaf in his hand. In fact, it was an ivy leaf.

"You do know that's poison ivy, right?" Toadstep sighed. Foxleap yelped and threw it to the ground. A few minutes later he was itching his hand furiously.

This was not the good life.

(LINELINELINE)

"You look beautiful." Birchfall smiled. He put his hand on Ivypool's cheek. Ivypool put both hands on his hand and smiled.

"Thanks Daddy."

"Now whatever you do, don't rush things. Take it nice and easy."

"Daddy!" Ivypool groaned. She already had a talk about the birds and the bees twice today. It was getting really frustrating.

"Okay, okay!" Birchfall chuckled.

Ivypool grabbed Birchfall's hand and started walking to the door.

(LINELINELINE)

Foxleap scratched his hand again as he walked up to the podium.

"Sup." Jayfeather nodded.

"Sup." Foxleap nodded back.

"How's it going?"

"Good." Foxleap smiled. He ducked his head under his ginger bangs as Echokit started walking down the aisle, tossing flowers at everyone on the aisle seat. Foxleap held his hand over his mouth amusingly, trying to hide his laugh.

Then came Ivypool. Her white dress flowed back, stitched red roses and ivy crawling up from the hem. The main part of the dress came up just below her collar bone then stretched out in lace to the end of her arms. Her face was covered in a red veil, her silver and black and white hair falling over her shoulders. Her crusty tennis shoes were showing, and Foxleap chuckled a bit. It _was_ like Ivypool to do something like that.

She looked beautiful, and Foxleap had not a single doubt on her mind.

(LINELINELINE)

Ivypool grasped Birchfall's hand tighter as she stepped, one foot in front of the other. She wanted to brush the red veil out of her eyes so she could see clearer.

She had been dreaming of a moment like this for her whole life, even if she hadn't ever shown it. Ever since she was young, she had always imagined a moment similar to this. She tried to savor every moment, make it last.

She finally reached the end of the aisle, climbing up the maroon steps. Jayfeather opened up his ceremonial book for the affect as Ivypool got into position.

"You look beautiful." Foxleap whispered. Ivypool smiled shortly.

Jayfeather started the ceremony with a long speech about love and what-not. Ivypool didn't listen to most of it.

Ivypool and Foxleap each gave each other the same look of boredom.

"Foxleap, do you take Ivypool as your awesomely-wedded wife?" Jayfeather said, clearing any boredom out of the two.

"Yes." Foxleap gulped.

"Ivypool, do you take Foxleap as your awesomely-wedded husband?"

"Yes." Ivypool said. It was more of a squeak then anything else.

"You may now kiss-,"

A crash sounded from somewhere outside, and the wall exploded.

"_finly! I wul hav m reveng!_" A voice rumbled, shaking the ground.

"Mommy!" Foxleap shrieked and jumped into Ivypool's arms. Ivypool sighed and dropped him.

"Who are you?!" Ivypool hissed.

"_o, u no ho I am._" The voice cackled.

"StarGleam!" Ivypool gasped. She pulled her dress up and grabbed her handgun off the strap on her leg.

StarGleam laughed again, then her from appeared in front of Ivypool, shining with stars. The glint of black in her eyes scared most of the guests away. Ivypool grasped the handgun tighter and pulled the trigger, firing on, two, three bullets. StarGleam laughed as they went through her like she was dust.

"_u cant defet me!_" She hissed. "_i am ivincvl!"_

"Invincvl? Is that even a word?"

"_yas! now u dye!_" StarGleam hissed, and launched herself at Ivypool. Ivypool dodged the blow and slashed out with her claws. StarGleam laughed again and slapped Ivypool on the face.

Ivypool screamed, and lunged at her enemy.

(LINELINELINE)

Foxleap screamed. He fumbled around with his hand in his pocket, and grabbed his phone. He dialed a number.

_"Hello. Cloudstar's Spirit Extermination service. How may I help you?" _The operator asked.

"I have an extreme case of ghost emergencies. StarGleam is here." Foxleap said.

_"Oh dear StarClan. I'll send help right away."_

Foxleap hung up. He grabbed a shard of shattered wood and chucked it at StarGleam.

"_wat?!" _She hissed. She turned her starry body towards Foxleap. He gulped.

"Surprise, mother fucker!" A man dressed in a black rubber suit yelled. He shot a weird gun at StarGleam.

"_nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!111111111 #! #! #1111111!222222222222!# 22222222! #$ #! #! $22222223124123r1e2314234e23e2222 542`33`4`342`34`````````````````4545555555555122222222 ####################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$% WWW! #%$&$^%**)&^*%^$ #$%^&*()*(&%$! W#EDRFTY #$QWESRDFCVGH #$E%~! #W$E%T~! #$~! #$RT! #W$ER~! #W$ER! #W$ER! #W$ER*/WWWWWW!W#$Q SD!%QW#C!Q#% AEC ^%E#! %$W%! EW! #W$ERDF! %!A%$W WT#~!$ Q #ESW##$#W##W$# $$!%$W#!# #$! $#! #$! #$#$ # $ !$#! #! ! #$ !#$! $#~~~~~ $ %$#&%^#4!~12`1`3225432532`# !1111111111111! #^%4 ^$$#^$D#!$ Q#~!QA#~!%#$~! ~Q#S#%#$W~ A$W!S$!$ ~#$#!$ $S!#QSQWESRDFCVGH #$E%~! #W$E%T~! #$~! #$RT! #W$ER~! #W$ER! #W$ER! #W$ER*/WWWWWW!W#$Q SD!%QW#C!Q#% AEC ^%E#! %$W%! EW! #W$ERDF! %!A%$W WT#~!$ Q #ESW##$#W##W$# $$!%$W#!# #$! $#! #$! #$#$ # $ !$#! #! ! #$ !#$! $#~~~~~ $ %$#&%^#4!~12`1`3225432532`# !1111111111111! #^%4 ^$$#^$D#!$ Q#~!QA#~!%#$~! ~Q#S#%#$W~ A$W!S$!$ ~#$#!$ $S!#QSQWESRDFCVGH #$E%~! #W$E%T~! #$~! #$RT! #W$ER~! #W$ER! #W$ER! #W$ER*/WWWWWW!W#$Q SD!%QW#C!Q#% AEC ^%E#! %$W%! EW! #W$ERDF! %!A%$W WT#~!$ Q #ESW##$#W##W$# $$!%$W#!# #$! $#! #$! #$#$ # $ !$#! #! ! #$ !#$! $#~~~~~ $ %$#&%^#4!~12`1`3225432532`# !1111111111111! #^%4 ^$$#^$D#!$ Q#~!QA#~!%#$~! ~Q#S#%#$W~ A$W!S$!$ ~#$#!$ $S!#QSQWESRDFCVGH #$E%~! #W$E%T~! #$~! #$RT! #W$ER~! #W$ER! #W$ER! #W$ER*/WWWWWW!W#$Q SD!%QW#C!Q#% AEC ^%E#! %$W%! EW! #W$ERDF! %!A%$W WT#~!$ Q #ESW##$#W##W$# $$!%$W#!# #$! $#! #$! #$#$ # $ !$#! #! ! #$ !#$! $#~~~~~ $ %$#&%^#4!~12`1`3225432532`# !1111111111111! #^%4 ^$$#^$D#!$ Q#~!QA#~!%#$~! ~Q#S#%#$W~ A$W!S$!$ ~#$#!$ $S!#QSQWESRDFCVGH #$E%~! #W$E%T~! #$~! #$RT! #W$ER~! #W$ER! #W$ER! #W$ER*/WWWWWW!W#$Q SD!%QW#C!Q#% AEC ^%E#! %$W%! EW! #W$ERDF! %!A%$W WT#~!$ Q #ESW##$#W##W$# $$!%$W#!# #$! $#! #$! #$#$ # $ !$#! #! ! #$ !#$! $#~~~~~ $ %$#&%^#4!~12`1`3225432532`# !1111111111111! #^%4 ^$$#^$D#!$ Q#~!QA#~!%#$~! ~Q#S#%#$W~ A$W!S$!$ ~#$#!$ $S!#QSQWESRDFCVGH #$E%~! #W$E%T~! #$~! #$RT! #W$ER~! #W$ER! #W$ER! #W$ER*/WWWWWW!W#$Q SD!%QW#C!Q#% AEC ^%E#! %$W%! EW! #W$ERDF! %!A%$W WT#~!$ Q #ESW##$#W##W$# $$!%$W#!# #$! $#! #$! #$#$ # $ !$#! #! ! #$ !#$! $#~~~~~ $ %$#&%^#4!~12`1`3225432532`# !1111111111111! #^%4 ^$$#^$D#!$ Q#~!QA#~!%#$~! ~Q#S#%#$W~ A$W!S$!$ ~#$#!$ $S!#QSQWESRDFCVGH #$E%~! #W$E%T~! #$~! #$RT! #W$ER~! #W$ER! #W$ER! #W$ER*/WWWWWW!W#$Q SD!%QW#C!Q#% AEC ^%E#! %$W%! EW! #W$ERDF! %!A%$W WT#~!$ Q #ESW##$#W##W$# $$!%$W#!# #$! $#! #$! #$#$ # $ !$#! #! ! #$ !#$! $#~~~~~ $ %$#&%^#4!~12`1`3225432532`# !1111111111111! #^%4 ^$$#^$D#!$ Q#~!QA#~!%#$~! ~Q#S#%#$W~ A$W!S$!$ ~#$#!$ $S!#QSQWESRDFCVGH #$E%~! #W$E%T~! #$~! #$RT! #W$ER~! #W$ER! #W$ER! #W$ER*/WWWWWW!W#$Q SD!%QW#C!Q#% AEC ^%E#! %$W%! EW! #W$ERDF! %!A%$W WT#~!$ Q #ESW##$#W##W$# $$!%$W#!# #$! $#! #$! #$#$ # $ !$#! #! ! #$ !#$! $#~~~~~ $ %$#&%^#4!~12`1`3225432532`# !1111111111111! #^%4 ^$$#^$D#!$ Q#~!QA#~!%#$~! ~Q#S#%#$W~ A$W!S$!$ ~#$#!$ $S!#QSQWESRDFCVGH #$E%~! #W$E%T~! #$~! #$RT! #W$ER~! #W$ER! #W$ER! #W$ER*/WWWWWW!W#$Q SD!%QW#C!Q#% AEC ^%E#! %$W%! EW! #W$ERDF! %!A%$W WT#~!$ Q #ESW##$#W##W$# $$!%$W#!# #$! $#! #$! #$#$ # $ !$#! #! ! #$ !#$! $#~~~~~ $ %$#&%^#4!~12`1`3225432532`# !1111111111111! #^%4 ^$$#^$D#!$ Q#~!QA#~!%#$~! ~Q#S#%#$W~ A$W!S$!$ ~#$#!$ $S!#QSQWESRDFCVGH #$E%~! #W$E%T~! #$~! #$RT! #W$ER~! #W$ER! #W$ER! #W$ER*/WWWWWW!W#$Q SD!%QW#C!Q#% AEC ^%E#! %$W%! EW! #W$ERDF! %!A%$W WT#~!$ Q #ESW##$#W##W$# $$!%$W#!# #$! $#! #$! #$#$ # $ !$#! #! ! #$ !#$! $#~~~~~ $ %$#&%^#4!~12`1`3225432532`# !1111111111111! #^%4 ^$$#^$D#!$ Q#~!QA#~!%#$~! ~Q#S#%#$W~ A$W!S$!$ ~#$#!$ $S!#QSQWESRDFCVGH #$E%~! #W$E%T~! #$~! #$RT! #W$ER~! #W$ER! #W$ER! #W$ER*/WWWWWW!W#$Q SD!%QW#C!Q#% AEC ^%E#! %$W%! EW! #W$ERDF! %!A%$W WT#~!$ Q #ESW##$#W##W$# $$!%$W#!# #$! $#! #$! #$#$ # $ !$#! #! ! #$ !#$! $#~~~~~ $ %$#&%^#4!~12`1`3225432532`# !1111111111111! #^%4 ^$$#^$D#!$ Q#~!QA#~!%#$~! ~Q#S#%#$W~ A$W!S$!$ ~#$#!$ $S!#QSQWESRDFCVGH #$E%~! #W$E%T~! #$~! #$RT! #W$ER~! #W$ER! #W$ER! #W$ER*/WWWWWW!W#$Q SD!%QW#C!Q#% AEC ^%E#! %$W%! EW! #W$ERDF! %!A%$W WT#~!$ Q #ESW##$#W##W$# $$!%$W#!# #$! $#! #$! #$#$ # $ !$#! #! ! #$ !#$! $#~~~~~ $ %$#&%^#4!~12`1`3225432532`# !1111111111111! #^%4 ^$$#^$D#!$ Q#~!QA#~!%#$~! ~Q#S#%#$W~ A$W!S$!$ ~#$#!$ $S!#QSQWESRDFCVGH #$E%~! #W$E%T~! #$~! #$RT! #W$ER~! #W$ER! #W$ER! #W$ER*/WWWWWW!W#$Q SD!%QW#C!Q#% AEC ^%E#! %$W%! EW! #W$ERDF! %!A%$W WT#~!$ Q #ESW##$#W##W$# $$!%$W#!# #$! $#! #$! #$#$ # $ !$#! #! ! #$ !#$! $#~~~~~ $ %$#&%^#4!~12`1`3225432532`# !111432y1111111111! #^%4 ^$$#^$D#!$ Q#~!QA#~!%#$~! ~Q#S#%#$W~ A$W!S$!$ ~#$#!$ $S!#QSQWESRDFCVGH #$E%~! #W$E%T~! #$~! #$RT! #W$ER~! #W$ER! #W$ER! #W$ER*/WWWWWW!W#$Q SD!%QW#C!Q#% AEC ^%E#! %$W%! EW! #W$ERDF! %!A%$W WT#~!$ Q #ESW##$#W##W$# $$!%$W#!# #$! $#! #$! #$#$ # $ !$#! #! ! #$ !#$! $#~~~ QE#~~ $ %$#&%^#4!~12`1`3225432532`# !1111111111111! #^%4 ^$$#^$D#!$ Q#~!QA#~!%#$~! ~Q#S#%#$W~ A$W!S$!$ ~#$#!$ $S!#QSQWESRDFCVGH #$E%~! #W$E%T~! #$~! #$RT! #W$ER~! #W$ER! #W$ER! #W$ER*/WWWWWW!W#$Q SD!%QW#C!Q#% AEC ^%E#! %$W%! EW! #W$ERDF! %!A%$W WT#~!$ Q #ESW##$#W##W$# $$!%$W#!# #$! $#! #$! #$#$ # $ !$#! #! ! #$ !#$! $#~423153~~~~ $ %$#&%^#4!~12`1`3225432532`# !1111111111111! #^%4 ^$$#^$D#!$ Q#~!QA#~!%#$~! ~Q#S#%#$W~ A$W!S$!$ ~#$#!$ $S!#QSQWESRDFCVGH #$E%~! #W$E%T~! #$~! #$RT! #W$ER~! #W$ER! #W$ER! #W$ER*/WWWWWW!W#$Q SD!%QW#C!Q#% AEC ^%E#! %$W%! EW! #W$ERDF! %!A%$W WT#~!$ Q #ESW##$#W##W$# $$!%$W#!# #$! $#! #$! #$#$ # $ !$#! #! ! #$ !#$! $#~~~ ~~ $ %$#&%^#4!~12`1`3225432532`# !1111111111111! #^%4 ^$$#^$D#!$ Q#~!QA#~!%#$~! ~Q#S#%#$W~ A$W!S$!$ ~#$#!$ $S!#QSQWESRDFCVGH #$E%~! #W$E%T~! #$~! #$RT! #W$ER~! #W$ER! #W$ER! #W$ER*/WWWWWW!W#$Q SD!%QW#C!Q#% AEC ^%E#! %$W%! EW! #W$ERDF! %!A%$W WT#~!$ Q #ESW##$#W##W$# $$!%$W#!# #$! $#! #$! #$#$ # $ !$#! #! ! #$ !#$! $#~~ !#! ~~~ $ %$#&%^#4!~12`1`3225432532`# !1111111111111! #^%4 ^$$#^$D#!$ Q#~!QA#~!%#$~! ~Q#S#%#$W~ A$W!S$!$ ~#$#!$ $S!#QSQWESRDFCVGH #$E%~! #W$E%T~! #$~! #$RT! #W$ER~! #W$ER! #W$ER! #W$ER*/WWWWWW!W#$Q SD!%QW#C!Q#% AEC ^%E#! %$W%! EW! #W$ERDF! %!A%$W WT#~!$ Q #ESW##$#W##W$# $$!%$W#!# #$! $#! #$! #$#$ # $ !$#! #! ! #$ !#$! $#~~~~~ $ %$#&%^#4!~12`1`3225432532`# !1111111111111! #^%4 ^$$#^$D#!$ Q#~!QA#~!%#$~! ~Q#S#%#$W~ A$W!S$!$ ~#$#!$ $S!#QSQWESRDFCVGH #$E%~! #W$E%T~! #$~! #$RT! #W$ER~! #W$ER! #W$ER! #W$ER*/WWWWWW!W#$Q SD!%QW#C!Q#% AEC ^%E#! %$W%! EW! #W$ERDF! %!A%$W WT#~!$ Q #ESW##$#W##W$# $$!%$W#!# #$! $#! #$! #$#$ # $ !$#! #! ! #$ !#$! $#~~ #! E~~~ $ %$#&%^#4!~12`1`3225432532`# !1111111111111! #^%4 ^$$#^$D#!$ Q#~!QA#~!%#$~! ~Q#S#%#$W~ A$W!S$!$ ~#$#!$ $S!#QSQWESRDFCVGH #$E%~! #W$E%T~! #$~! #$RT! #W$ER~! #W$ER! #W$ER! #W$ER*/WWWWWW!W#$Q SD!%QW#C!Q#% AEC ^%E#! %$W%! EW! #W$ERDF! %!A%$W WT#~!$ Q #ESW##$#W##W$# $$!%$W#!# #$! $#! #$! #$#$ # $ !$#! #! ! #$ !#$! $#~~~~~ $ %$#&%^#4!~12`1`3225432532`# !1111111111111! #^%4 ^$$#^$D#!$ Q#~!QA#~!%#$~! ~Q#S#%#$W~ A$W!S$!$ ~#$#!$ $S!#QSQWESRDFCVGH #$E%~! #W$E%T~! #$~! #$RT! #W$ER~! #W$ER! #W$ER! #W$ER*/WWWWWW!W#$Q SD!%QW#C!Q#% AEC ^%E#! %$W%! EW! #W$ERDF! %!A%$W WT#~!$ Q #ESW##$#W##W$# $$!%$W#!# #$! $#! #$! #$#$ # $ !$#! #! ! #$ !#$! $#~~12! 2~~~ $ %$#&%^#4!~12`1`3225432532`# !11111123`41111111! #^%4 ^$$#^$D#!$ Q#~!QA#~!%#$~! ~Q#S#%#$W~ A$W!S$!$ ~#$#!$ $S!#QSQWESRDFCVGH #$E%~! #W$E%T~! #$~! #$RT! #W$ER~! #W$ER! #W$ER! #W$ER*/WWWWWW!W#$Q SD!%QW#C!Q#% AEC ^%E#! %$W%! EW! #W$ERDF! %!A%$W WT#~!$ Q #ESW##$#W##W$# $$!%$W#!# #$! $#! #$! #$#$ # $ !$#! #! ! #$ !#$! $#~~~~~ $ %$#&%^#4!~12`1`3225432532`# !1111111111111! #^%4 ^$$#^$D#!$ Q#~!QA#~!%#$~! ~Q#S#%#$W~ A$W!S$!$ ~#$#!$ $S!#QS$~#AS$!W !$#Wwq1`qs3412`sq3s # ! %$# !#s s$! $# !#$s ^!#s$ # s#$ !# !#cd D3253 #%S ^#C^#A# Q!X!w5321543s12534wex5s3w124d5w35" _StarGleam screeched. Her form soon dissipated in a haze of mist.

"That's right! Go back to hell, you bitch!" He spat. He grabbed his face-cover and threw it on the ground.

"Tigerheart?!" Ivypool gasped. "How many fucking jobs do you have?!"

"I have seven jobs." His phone rang. He answered it, nodded, then faced Ivypool. "Six jobs."

"What the fuck is going on?!" Jayfeather hissed.

"Stop swearing!" Ferncloud hissed. "It's not good for the kits!"

"Sorry mom." Foxleap smiled.

"The wedding!" Dovewing gasped. "What happens now?!"

"Well," Jayfeather tugged at his collar. "I suppose we could start it over again-,"

"No!" Ivypool and Foxleap both yelled. "Just say the important part!"

"Fine. You may now kiss the bride, Foxleap."

Foxleap brushed a wisp of Ivypool's hair out of her face, and kissed her.


	50. Ask the Crew!

Chapter 50 Ask the crew!

**Thanks so much! I'm sorry to say it, but this is the last chapter. School sucks butts.  
**

**This is placed three moons after Ivypool and Foxleap's wedding. Enjoy!**

"Hello, and welcome to the former show, Win a Date with Ivypool! Today, you guys will ask us questions, and we'll answer them! Give it up for Ivypool!" Dovewing screamed as Ivypool ran down the aisle. She held her hands out for viewers to high-five.

"Hey guys!" Ivypool yelled. "How's it going?!" The audience screamed. "Good, good! Well, c'mon Tansy! Read those index cards!"

"Okay. First question is for Lionblaze." Tansy said as Lionblaze walked out from backstage. "Lionblaze, how's Cinderheart doing?"

"Good, good. Cinderheart has taught me a lot more, though I'm still having trouble on what the roots/solutions are on H(x)=(x^2)+1 and K(x)=-(x^2)+4, if K(H)=0." Lionblaze nodded.

"Too much information. My brain hurts!" Ivypool rubbed her temples.

"I thought I said that!"

Tansy faked a cough. "Next question: Ivypool, do you realize that every cat in the prophecy is an animal, Jay, Dove, Lion? Than only the 'later' cats were 'plants' or something else. Ivy, Holly, Fire"

"Wow. I did not indeed notice that." Ivypool rubbed her temples again.

"Ivypool, will you get married at the end like Nightcloud?"

"Duh." Ivypool held her hand up, her ring glinting from the stage light.

"Lionblaze, can you draw?"

"Of course!" Lionblaze pulled out a paper and drew a sloppy stick figure on it. "Look at my masterpiece!"

Ivypool snorted.

"Tallstar, are you dead yet? You're sooo old!" Tansy laughed.

"He is." Ivypool answered. "And he's not here."

"Got it. Next question: Dovewing, why did you choose to take this show up?"

"Because I loved the original show and I wanted to continue it." Dovewing answered.

"Ivypool, why do you hate your sister so much?"

"I don't hate her. I just don't like how she's so innocent and soft. She's too vulnerable, plus she's really annoying and whiny and pissy." Ivypool shrugged.

"Next question, oh hey! This one's for me! Why are you being a camera cat for these two crazy sisters?" Tansy laughed. "Because I volunteered for it, plus it's really fun to watch them fight." She tossed that index card on the ground. "Next question: Ivypool, if you could kill Dovewing in any way with no consequences, how would you do it?"

"Hm... That's a toughie. I think I would probably rip her vocal chords out, because her voice is so annoying, then I would cut her limbs off. I would probably shove a stick of dynamite in her mouth, then light it up and throw her in the ocean." Ivypool smiled evily.

"You've really thought that out, haven't you?" Dovewing sighed. "I feel so loved."

"Okay guys." Tansy said. "Dovewing, if you were Clan leader for a day, would you decide to take over the world, proclaim every Thursday Butterscotch Appreciation Day, or lock Ivypool in a cage with Breezepelt for public entertainment?"

"All of those things and more!" Dovewing smiled. "Can I have a demonstration?"

"No. no. no!" Ivypool shouted.

A cage fell on her. She screamed and banged on the walls. A door opened for a brief moment, and Breezepelt was pushed in.

(LINELINELINE)

"Butterscotch, butterscotch!" Cats everywhere chanted. They all held up butterscotch candies.

(LINELINELINE)

"The world is mine!" Dovewing cackled.

(LINELINELINE)

"Aannnddd... we're back. We had to have Bumblestripe get Dovewing back to normal." Tansy tugged at the hem of her blouse. "Oh, this one's for me. Tansy, there are rumors (not really) of a special "Win a Date with Tansy" episode. Are these true?" Tansy read from the index card. "Well, it was a bonus episode that never aired. Buy it today for 300 mice!"

"Yay!" The audience cheered.

"Anyway, Brackenfur, you're Honeyfern's dad, right? Do you know why she's so obsessed with cheese?"

"I don't have a clue why she's obsessed with cheese. All I know is that she's lactose intolerant." Brackenfur shrugged.

"Lionblaze, do you like the movie Iced Over?"

"I sure do!" Lionblaze smiled. He pulled at one of many strings on his shirt and Asle's dress appeared over his t-shirt.

"Even after he became smart, he's still a dumbass." Ivypool grumbled.

"Hey, no cursing, you asshole!" Dovewing hissed.

"Dovewing, why do you keep talking about your marriage, I mean it's not going to work out anyway Bumblestripe deserves way better then you, also WE GET IT YOU'R MARRIED, STOP TALKING ABOUT..." Tansy repeated from the index card, trying not to laugh.

"Because I'm married. Did I mention I'm married?" Dovewing folded her arms.

"Ivypool, do you like being on this show now?"

"Yes. It was a bit stressful at times, but in the end it was fun." Ivypool smiled.

"Dovewing, just stop being a Mary Sue, okay?"

"I am NOT a Mary Sue! I'm just perfect, charming, perfect, awesome, perfect, I have powers, a love triangle, toms fall head-over-heels for me, I'm perfect, and did I mention I'm perfect?" Dovewing squealed. Ivypool groaned.

"To myself, have you gotten a headache from being on this show?" Tansy laughed. "Many times. Too many to count. I have an aspirin bottle labeled 'for show use only'. Next question, next question. Brackenfur, is Sorreltail truly in love with you yet?"

"Yes." Brackenfur said. Sorreltail smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Lionblaze, can you read the dictionary?"

"Yes." Lionblaze pulled out a dictionary. "A or A, noun. The first letter on the English alphabet. The highest grade in quality. The first in a series. A, indef. art. One: I didn't say a word-,"

"We get it!" Ivypool rolled her eyes. "Tansy, just keep asking questions."

"Got it." Tansy nodded. "Mousewhisker, are you evil?"

Mousewhisker snickered. "Of course not. I only married Rosepetal! What am I now, the new Tigerstar?"

"Me again, how much do you get paid? Well, I get paid ten mice per episode. Today's fifteen, since it's my final pay." Tansy shrugged. "Next question, Dovewing, when can we expect kits?"

"K-, ki-, kits?" Dovewing stuttered. "W-, wh-, wha-, what did anyone say about kits?" Bumblestripe gave Dovewing a sad look. Ivypool cracked up and laughed for a few seconds.

"Ivypool, how are your-, your-, you have kits?"

Ivypool's face turned bright red. "Well, Foxleap found out. He was kind of mad at first, and when I told him the story, he softened up and me made-up. Echokit has just started her flag football league, my little linebacker. Coalkit was supposed to be playing soccer, but he hacked the paying system and used the money to take dance lessons. I was so mad at him at first, but when I saw his ballet, man I cried at how beautiful it was."

"Um... okay. Ivypool, if you had to pick between Bumblestripe and Breezepelt, who would it be?"

"Bumblestripe. He's my friend and I know him better."

"Dovewing, do you like any other cat, besides Bumblestripe?"

"Of course I do!" Dovewing squealed. "There's Tigerheart, Berrynose, Lionblaze, Owlwhisker, Starlingwing-," Dovewing trailed off as she looked at a sobbing Bumblestripe.

"Brackenfur, do you enjoy being on the show?"

"Well, I'm not entirely _on_ the show. I'm just the effects guy." Brackenfur shrugged.

"Ivypool, if there was a special 'Win a Date with Foxleap' and you had to compete, what would you do?"

"Win, of course!" Ivypool scoffed. She kissed Foxleap on the cheek.

"Me, if Ashfur broke up with you and married Squirrelflight, what would you do?" Tansy scowled at the index card. "I would post on Pawbook about how retarded he is and I would call him a dirty cheat. Plus I would fake-date Bramblestar so that they would both get jealous and I could have my Ashy back."

"That was well-planned out." Ivypool scoffed.

"Foxleap, do you like Ivypool?"

Foxleap and Ivypool both cracked up.

"Ivypool, do you like Foxleap?"

They laughed again.

"I'm guessing those are 'yesses'. Foxleap, is there any reason that Mousewhisker would have hooked up with Rosepetal?"

"I honestly have no clue. But now that that's passed, I don't really care anymore." Foxleap nodded.

"Ashfur, do you like Squirrelflight or me more?" Tansy gazed at Ashfur.

"I'll take dare then." Ashfur squeaked.

"We're not playing Truth or Dare, Ashfur." Ivypool rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I love you both. End of story."

Tansy folded her arms. "Lionblaze, what's 18 divided by 2?"

"Um... um..." Lionblaze bit his lip. "Carry the one, aha! It's 8!"

"No! It's 9!" Tansy snapped. "Ivypool, would you rather wrestle a gorilla if it stole your banana, or poke a shark with Jayfeather's stick?"

"I'd do both! There's nothing I can't accomplish!" Ivypool crossed her arms.

"Oh, are you sure?"

"Um, Ivypool, your Berrynose is showing." Dovewing bit her lip.

"Let's see." Tansy pulled a rope. A banana fell into Ivypool's hand. She looked at it, then peeled it open. Just as she was getting ready to take a bite, a gorilla appeared and stole the banana.

"It's mine!" Ivypool tugged at it. The gorilla roared. Ivypool jumped on it and they rolled around for a few minutes. Ivypool came out on top. "Mine!" Ivypool bared her teeth. The gorilla whimpered, and ran off.

Suddenly, a fish tank appeared. Dovewing grabbed Ivypool and pushed her in. Ivypool screamed, then fell in. Jayfeather's stick fell into the water.

"My stick!" Jayfeather cried.

A shark swam up to Ivypool. She screamed under water, then grabbed the stick. She slashed and bashed the shark. The shark whimpered, then swam back. The fish tank disappeared, and Ivypool fell put, gasping for air.

"There. You did both. Which one was more fun?" Tansy asked.

"Neither." Ivypool rasped. She coughed up more water once again.

"Lionblaze, what's the best prank you pulled on either of your siblings?"

"I think when I replaced all of Hollyleaf's hairpins with snakes. She was screaming so loud that Beetlenose had to come from RiverClan to shut her up." Lionblaze nodded.

"Oh hey, me again, I am renounced as a famous camera cat. What is the weirdest thing I have ever caught on film?" Tansy pondered for a moment. "I think Brokenstar singing 'Treble' by Meghan Coach. He was twerking something fierce in a pink sweater."

"Oh my StarClan." Ivypool's jaw dropped. "I am so sorry for your loss."

"Brackenfur, if you're in charge of the lighting and stage, can't you just eject Dovewing or any of the contestants into the roof?"

All the sudden, Dovewing screamed as she was tossed through the roof.

"Okay then. Ivypool, do you wanna build a snowman?"

"No." Ivypool gave the 'you failed' face.

"Ivypool, aren't you a little you a little young to get married?"

"Excuse me, but I am 24 years old. Kids these days." Ivypool shook her head.

"Dovewing, how much of a Mary-sue do you think you are?"

"As much of a Mary Sue I can be!" Dovewing squealed. "Wait, what does a Mary Sue mean?"

"Me, how do you not kill yourself when working with Nightcloud? Well, I was paid a lot, plus my kids had fun. Lionblaze, how did Breezepelt almost kill you if your invincible and why did Ivypool and Dovewing just sit there while Breezepelt bit your throat?"

"Because I was stupid back then and they hated me." Lionblaze adjusted his tie.

"Okay, final question, how much did you like this show?"

"Ten outta ten!" Most people screamed loudly.

"I give it a 9." Ivypool shrugged. Everyone gasped.

"How dare you?" Dovewing gasped. Most people got out of their seats and leapt on her.

"Here we go again," Tansy face-palmed.


End file.
